


He came from the stars. 2 Back to the Hunters's World.

by Tokyo_lover



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator, Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Conflict, Conversations, Crying, Curiosity, Depression, Disappointment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Reunions, Fear, Fear of Death, Fights, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Hanging Out, Hate Speech, Holding Hands, Hunters & Hunting, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Making Love, Memories, Mentor/Protégé, Naughtiness, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Outer Space, Pool Sex, Psychological Drama, Public Display of Affection, Returning Home, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Seduction, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Abuse, Shyness, Suffering, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Weapons, strong love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_lover/pseuds/Tokyo_lover
Summary: Emma's new life on Yautja Prime is far from being serene, at least at the beginning, but after much hardship, she will finally adapt and start enjoying her newly adopted culture. Her love for Ter'kan the leader of the clan will grow even stronger.





	1. To Yautja Prime.

Sixth month. First day of the second week. Twenty hours after the takeoff.

Ter'kan was sitting alone at the pilot posts and operating the instrument panel or the holographic screen above from time to time. A small bunch of flowers was hanging to the back of his seat. These were the flowers Emma had picked up hours prior to the takeoff because she needed to have a long lasting souvenir from her home planet. She had the good idea to hang the bunch to her love's seat in order to let it dry up. As the leader continued operating the holographic screen, suddenly footsteps resounded and Emma appeared, standing next to him soon after. Ter'kan greeted her as he continued his operations:

"Hey, lovely!"  
She addressed him, smiling:  
"Hey!  
-How is your headache?  
-Much better! I had a few hours of sleep.  
-Good!  


Emma asked while touching the small bunch of flowers:

"How long the journey is going to take?  
-Six days!  
-I can imagine how impatient you must be. You've been away from your home planet for such a long time.  
-That's true! I am also content because now you are with me.  
-My joy equals yours."  
-You added more thrill to my life."  


Emma put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate hug then moved away. She leaned against a nearby console while her love leader kept operating the instrument panel. She asked:

"When will you be relieved of your surveillance time?  
-Shun'ji will stand in for me very soon!  
-Alright! I will wait for you in our quarters."  


Emma left the control room. On her way back she saw a group of five hunters including Mar'ten, standing in one of the weapons room. Each one of them was holding a different weapon, talking alternately. She also met Shun''ji as she just engaged into the corridor of the leaving quarters. A faint smile appeared on her face because she understood where he was going. And then she found Lorik, sitting in his room, obviously unoccupied. Seki'sen was in another one, nearby. She stopped in the doorway and waved at him with a smile. The second waved back. 

Emma retired to her room and sat at the table with a book. She began to read while glancing at the door situated in front of her from time to time. But soon she had to stop reading because she couldn't concentrate anymore. Her mind kept wandering to an exceptional matter. Her love leader's home world was just a few days away and no matter how hard she was trying, anxiety of the new unknown was tormenting her. Luckily it was in a positive way. She turned a page of the book and tried to read again. That's when footsteps resounded in the corridor. The doors slide opened right after and Ter'kan entered, holding a tray in his hand. He put it on the table then sat in front of her. He said while he was pouring juice in two glasses.

"I'm a bit hungry! I thought you might be too.  
-Yes I am! Thank you my Ter'kan!"

He started to display the food on two different plates. Emma was watching him lovingly. He offered her one of the plate once he was done then started to eat from the other one. A silence followed. Emma finished her meal after a long while. She got up from the table then laid on her side in the middle of the bed. She sighed then addressed him:

"I'd like to take a rest with you."  
-Alright! I'll be with you in a moment."  


Ter'kan kept swallowing pieces of fruit one by one. A moment later he joined her and laid on his side, next to her. Emma approached him and nestled against his chest. He took her hand in his. They both closed their eyes. Soon after, Ter'kan started to pur in a low and soothing tone. Emma whispered:

"It's so relaxing! Don't stop!"  


He pressed her hand gently, saying:

"I won't."  


Emma soon fell asleep. Ter'kan took another moment of rest then moved away, releasing her hand carefully. He covered her with a sheet, lowered the luminous intensity and left the room. 

 

Sixth month. Second day of the second week.

When Emma went out of her room again the next day she felt confused because she found the corridors deserted. First she thought the clan might be in the control room for a reunion but Seki'sen was the only one in there. She left and decided to head over to the training area. She soon heard distant rumors coming from that area. She understood that another combat was taking place. 

She entered one of those rooms and found most of the hunters standing on the platform while looking at three others. She was struck by an instant and amorous astonishment. Ter'kan was fighting against not one but two of his comrades. She threaded her way among the males in order to be in an ideal position. She leaned against the iron bar that prevented from falls and kept looking at her love leader. Obviously, Ter'kan didn't have to make much effort in order to stand up to his two opponents. He has been training her for months and seeing him fighting was something she had already witnessed many times but that day it was the real thing. That battle scene was bringing into her imagination how he might have looked like during his hunting parties. 

And the more she was following his moves the more her love and admiration were becoming stronger too. She was already so much in love with him but seeing him battling at that very moment was adding more passion and strength to her love. His fighting prowess was superb thus making him so handsome and impressive. Her heart was hammering because she desired him so much. She has no idea for how long he's been fighting but his skills didn't seem to weaken one bit.

Meanwhile the battle was at its fiercest moment. Ter'kan was delivering fast blows, defending himself against his opponents at the same time. Jin'tei was the first to be defeated, receiving one powerful strike that discouraged him to continue. Dal'serah kept fighting for quite a long time before he was vanquished too. After all sort of praises and exchanged words, the hunters evacuated the training room at last. Ter'kan and Emma were now all alone.

They sat on the platform one in front of the other and engaged into a conversation. They discussed things, caressing each other whenever they felt the need. They realized how new occurances would always give them new sensations and so their love was always meant to have no boundaries. Ter'kan spoke about some other possibilities once they will settle on his home planet. Emma approved each one of them and didn't hesitate to explain what she wished for them. Ter'kan was really pleased and understood how much she was ready to meet his expectations.

They stayed together for the rest of the day and got busy with various tasks. Ter'kan took also the opportunity of teaching her a few new facts that would help her to be prepared for the coming training lesson. Later in the evening Ter'kan showed Emma more recorded data. Parts of what his life has been before and after he met her. Bitter and pleasant memories that will accompany him forever.

Emma had to go back to her quarters alone because it was Ter'kan's turn to be on surveillance duty once again. Despite her tiredness she was unable to fall asleep so she decided to join her love leader in the control room. She explained the cause of her presence then sat next to him at the pilot posts. She kept looking straight ahead at the dark outer space, silent and still. 

Later Emma was sleeping like a baby. So Ter'kan carried her back to their quarters once Shun'ji came in and stood in for him .

 

Sixth month. Third day of the second week.

Emma just entered the control room. She found Ter'kan and Shun'ji talking to each other, sitting at the pilot posts. She approached them and said with a smile:

"Hi!"  


Ter'kan turned around.

"How are you doing?  
-I'm fine!"  


She sat nearby. Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Shun'ji, showing signs on the holographic panel then approached her. He said, standing in front of her:

"I intend to make contact with my father, Elder Erisei Ren'ka.  
-When?  
-Now!  
-Oh...that's what I'm calling a big surprise!  
-I can assure that you there will be a bigger one."  


Emma frowned at him then asked:

“Really? How is that?  
-You will see!"

Ter'kan began to type on a big console situated not far from the place where Emma was sitting. Hissing sounds alternating with eerie radio signals of different frequency soon filled the room. It lasted for about a short while. Ter'kan kept operating the console until the sounds stopped completely. He then began to address a male whom voice was very deep and guttural. Emma understood that the leader was addressing his father.

She kept listening to their conversation passively while relaxing on the reclined seat. As their dialogue started getting more lively, she heard Ter'kan pronouncing her name several times. Suddenly another brief silence followed then something unexpected happened. So unexpected that she stood up and looked at her love leader with great astonishment because his father has just spoken to her in her native language.

"Good evening, Emma!"  


She approached Ter'kan but didn't say anything. The Elder said again:

"Good evening, Emma!"  


Emma still refused to talk by waving her hand in order to show her timidity silently. Ter'kan was amused. However he insisted by simply pointing at the console with his whole hand in order to encourage her. Emma took a deep breath then finally spoke:

"Good evening, Honorable Elder!  
-How are you?  
-I am fine, Honorable Elder!  
-I've heard many things about you! I am looking forward to our next meeting.  
-I am very grateful for your kind words, Honorable Elder and I am also looking forward to our next meeting.  
-I am sure that will be very interesting for both of us.  
-I am also sure about that, Honorable Elder.  
-Good! I wish you a pleasant voyage. Bye for now Emma!  
-Good bye, Honorable Elder!"

Ter'kan stroked his mate's right cheek in order to show his satisfaction then continued addressing his father for another moment before he cut the contact. Emma didn't hesitate to complain, almost scolding him in a tender way.

"Ter'kan! How could you do this to me? You've waited all this time to tell me that your father can speak English. You told me so many things about him except this. And finally tonight you have decided to throw me into the conversation without any warning."  


She sighed. He said still amused:

"I knew the surprise would be greater by doing so!  
-I can assure you it's a success!"  


She paused then continued:

"On the other hand, I can't deny the fact this makes me happy because I will be able to communicate with your father.  
-Well...That's not all!  
-What do you mean?  
-There is somebody else you will be able to communicate with too!  
-Really? Who is that?  
-My son!  
-How old is he?  
-He is 230 years old!"  


Emma had a joyous laugh then added:

"It's getting better and better!...Do you teach him?  
-Yes, I do!  
-Does your father teach him too?  
-Absolutely! All three of us are well known for our knowledge of the English language."  
-I must admit this an amazing and unexpected new that's why from now I'm really looking forward to our landing on Yautja Prime."

They left the control room once the leader had given Shun'ji some last instruction and retired to their quarters. They had a long conversation about the most recent event. 

 

Sixth month. Fourth day of the second week.

Emma was wandering around, thinking about the ways she could kill the boredom. And then, upon further reflection, she decided to visit the room in which her love leader always put his hunting gear on display. She loved touching each piece one by one while trying to imagine every time she saw him equipped with. She smiled at the sight of the fish net because its utility was so much different from the one she had always thought. It wasn't there for making him look more attractive but in order to help him regulate his body temperature and most importantly each time he was cloaking. 

She moved on, continued her visit. Now she was standing in the front the console which powered his bio mask. She loved that piece more than the others because it will always remind her their very first encounter in the Amazonian forest months ago. She began to brush her fingers against it as if she was caressing his face. Emma enjoyed that moment without being aware of Ter'kan's presence because she was turning her back on the open door. The leader kept watching her for another short while, standing on the left side of the doorway half-hidden before he purred softly in order to let her know he was there.

Emma turned around and smiled. He approached her, purring again softly and got down on his knees. She hugged him by putting her arms around his neck just the way she did it the night when they made love for the first time. Ter'kan embraced her with both his arms. He said, pressing her against his chest gently:

"I want you now!"  


Emma whispered with her eyes shut:  
"Me too!"  


He got up and carried her back to their room. They stripped naked and indulged in a passionate foreplay which added awesome sensations to their excitement. They possessed with ardor, doing it in many positions while addressing each other words of love. They went out again long after because Ter'kan needed to talk with Seki'sen. They found him, sitting at the pilot posts. The second addressed Emma once she was standing next to him. Ter'kan translated:

"Seki'sen is looking forward to see his home planet and meet his mates again!"  


Suddenly Emma's face clouded over. She gave Seki'sen a piercing look then ran away. The two males were staring at each other, visibly bewildered.

Later on Ter'kan found her in the weapons room, playing with her spear. She looked unhappy with a sulky expression on her face so he asked:

"Emma, why did you act in that awkward way inside the control room? Is there anything wrong?"  


She stopped her moves. She fixed her eyes on him a few seconds with that same sulking expression then spoke:

"There is nothing!"  
She displayed her spear on the rack then left the room immediately afterwards. Ter'kan remained standing in the middle of the room, puzzled because he knew she didn't say the truth.

 

Sixth month. Fifth day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma have just finished eating. That's when the leader tackled a very important and new subject which left his mate baffled. So Ter'kan had decided to change the itinerary of the voyage and stop over on a planet not far from Yautja Prime. That was the planet on which he had always hunted Xenomorphs. Emma spoke with sadness in her eyes:

"So, it has already started! I remember when you told me what is about to come upon me and for this I'd better be prepared."  


Ter'kan took her hand in his. This encouraged Emma to continue.  
"I will do my best in order to accept the situation with different feelings and thoughts from those I had last time you've been away for that big hunting party on Earth."  
-I'm sure, you can.  
-How long it's going to take once we will land on that planet?  
-I don't know yet!  
-Will all your comrades go on that hunt?  
-Yes! First I will go on mission with nine of them. Seki'sen will be out with the others once my group will return."  


She sighed then lowered her gaze. She got up from the table, saying:

"I need some more rest! The medicine I took before the meal makes me sleepy. Will you come?  
-No! Seki'sen will join me any moment from now."  


She looked at the exit and saw Seki'sen who just came in. She said:

"Here he is!"  


Ter'kan turned around. Emma left the place and headed straight back to her quarters, feeling sad. She took a long rest, thinking deeply about the conversation she just had with Ter'kan concerning the events that will take place very soon. Emma ended up falling asleep while the same thoughts that constantly occupied her mind.


	2. Dangerous hunt.

Sixth month. Sixth day of the second week.

Emma has just woken up from her deep sleep. She raised herself into a sitting position and noticed that the very distant rumble of the ship engine had ceased. She remained, sitting and pensive.

She remembered that her love leader will be out soon for the hunt. That dangerous hunt whose she heard many terrible details and fatal occurrences. Her mind started wandering about thoughts of gruesome deaths but also excruciating painful injuries for those who dared to go on that mission and lucky enough to come back alive. She knew that for him and his comrades going on that hunt was an important part of their lives in order to show the courage and worthiness into the eyes of their society. Worthiness that will establish their rank and build their reputation. 

Emma got off the bed and started to get busy with her usual morning routine. She looked melancholic and her gestures were a bit slow. Ter'kan surprised her with a visit while she was folding a sheet. He was heavily equipped, holding his mask in one hand. Emma stopped and looked at him with a slight smile despite her sad feelings.

"Good morning, my Ter'kan!  
-Good morning, lovely!  
-Your visit makes me happy."  


He approached her. He said, stroking her cheek gently:

"I wanted to see you before my departure!"  


She touched one of the armor plate on his chest:

"You always look so good with these!"  


He stroked her cheek again. She asked:

"When will you be back?  
-After the next sunrise!  
-Yes, I remember you said there are three big hives located on different parts of this area!  
-Absolutely! I chose to go to the farthest. We will have a long distance walk. Going there then back again!  
-I see! No wonder you will be gone for so long. Besides it's such a dangerous hunting party too!"  


He took her face between his hands and said in order to encourage her because he understood what was going on through her mind at that very moment:  
"I'm aware of your feelings but still I'm convinced that you can make that change!  
-I will do my best!"  


Ter'kan let go of her, saying:

"The time has come.  
-Yes! I'll see you tomorrow.  
-See you soon, lovely!"  


Ter'kan left the room. Emma remained motionless for a while, fixing the sliding doors before she kept on doing her routine. Later she ate her meal, sitting on the bed. She went out as soon as she finished eating because it became more and more difficult for her to stay alone in that room any longer. So she rushed out, leaving the sliding doors open.

Emma went for a walk and checked out places that gave her occasions of witnessing activities and learning more about the hunters. She found Seki'sen briefing his comrades about important matter in the control room. She didn't understand anything but according to the sound of his deep voice and commanding gestures, she realized how important that meeting was. She kept watching them for another brief moment before moving away. 

She kept on lurking along the corridors, trying to free her mind from any sad thoughts but it wasn't that easy. She was fighting the anguish that was weighting on her conscience. Her mind was filled with visions of how her love and his comrades were getting closer and closer to that place where death was eagerly waiting for them. She stopped anywhere, trying not to burst into tears each time her feelings were overwhelmed by too many worries.

Needless to say that Emma didn't sleep that day. She spent a great amount of time in the training room where she saw Ter'kan battling a few days go. And as the day turned to night, she took refuge inside the green and fruits reserve because she needed to be lonely and away from all the activities that reminded her about her worries 

 

Sixth month. Seventh day of the second week.

At daybreak, Emma has just came out of her hiding place, holding a sun-fruit in each hand. She walked back to her room tired and sore because she had spent the whole night, sitting on the floor. And then as she was about to reach for the corridor of the living quarters, distant roars rumbled. She understood that her comrades were meeting for another ritualistic conversation in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming hunting party. She listened for another short while then moved on. Confusion struck as soon as she arrived in front of the open doors of her room. She frowned then gave a thought to the situation. She then remembered what she'd just gone through and how she decided to escape the place. She was so tired physically and emotionally that she threw herself on the bed as soon as she entered her bedroom. She was lying upwards, still holding the fruits in each hand. She kept looking up at the dimly lit ceiling until her eyelids began to get heavier. She fall asleep within minutes. The fruits rolled on the bed.

Emma woke up with a start some much later. She stayed in bed, fixing the ceiling for a long time and hesitating what to do And then upon further reflection she decided to go and sit in the control room. She grabbed a sun fruit then left her room again in a hurry. She sat at the pilot posts and kept eating her fruit while looking at the landscape through the large bay window. A moist heat seemed to weight on the lush vegetation. She took a long rest, still thinking about the events that were taking place far from her at that very moment.

And then as boredom began to kick in, she stood up and leaned against the nearest console nonchalantly. She continued observing the vegetation of the clearing where the ship had landed. There was on the right side a wide and very long path which seemed to lead really far, reaching another area covered by a thick forest. She was still looking outside when suddenly she noticed movements far in the distance. She squinted then approached the widow closer and had a better look outside in order to be certain. She soon realized that was Ter'kan and his comrades coming along the wide path. A smile enlightened her beautiful face. She went out of the control room, relieved and happy. She headed to the room that gave access to the big and sophisticated, sliding doors, walking at a brisk pace. A gust of hot wind swept across her face the moment she placed herself on the right side of the doorway. She watched the scene that was taking place outside.

Seki'sen and his group were waiting as the leader and his group were getting nearer and nearer. Each one of them was holding a black and elongated object. Ritualistic greetings followed as soon as one group was standing in front of the other. The leader addressed the second briefly before he let out loud roars, holding his trophy high above his head. The group who was standing behind him celebrated their victories in the same way. Emma glanced at the scene for another short moment then moved away happy and lulled by the sound of her love leader's victorious roars.

A while later Ter'kan entered the room, wearing only his metallic codpiece attached to a leather belt and his loin cloth. 

"Good morning, love!  
-Good morning, handsome leader! It's so good to see you again."  


They embraced. Emma said as she was wrapping her arms around his waist for a tight hug:

'My mind has been filed with thoughts of you constantly!  
-I came back but not completely unharmed!"  


They parted. He showed her a long cut in the palm of his right hand. Emma took his hand in hers and exclaimed:

"That's really deep!  
-You haven't seen these yet!"  


Ter'kan turned around and showed his back, slashed by three cuts that were much deeper and longer than the one he had on his palm.  
"These are even more nastier to look at!"  


She paused then asked:

"What about the others? Do they have wounds?  
-Yes, they have! Some have burns too!"  


Emma checked the cut in his palm once again then carried on with the conversation. She said with a joyous tone:

"So! Will you show me what you brought back?  
-That's exactly my intention right now!"  


Emma smiled. They left the room immediately afterwards. Ter'kan addressed her as they were walking along the curved corridor:

"First I will show you mine!...  
-That's great! I am ready for anything. I'd like to see everything."  


A moment later they entered Ter'kan's trophies room. Emma startled with surprise because there was a severed kainde amedha head displayed on a stand in the middle of that room. She approached the stand, looked at the head and Ter'kan alternately for a few seconds then said:

"That's how a kainde amedha head looks like before you prepare it as a trophy!  
-Yes! That's it!"  


Emma leaned closer in order to have a better look at the mouth then said:

"It's really frightening and also quite big!  
-Sure! It's a very impressive sight for those who see it for the very first time."  


She continued, still fixing her eyes on the slightly open mouth:

"These teeth are stuff of nightmares! Can I see the jawed tongue?"  


Ter'kan grabbed the jaws with both his hands and opened them slowly, so exposing the tongue. Emma made her statement as she remembered parts of the explanations that Ter'kan had given her about kainde amedha before:

"That's their main killing weapon! They dart their tongues out of their mouths very rapidly and pierce through the victim's skull.  
-That's right!"  


Emma took her upright position, sighting.

"I must admit this creature is scary and fascinating at the same time. And hunting one of these must give you such a sense of achievement and pride.  
-Great and satisfying feelings that will stay with me forever."  


Ter'kan took her hand and said after giving a last look at his trophy:

"Come! I'd like to show you the others."  


They went out and entered in another room situated just next to Ter'kan's. There were tables along the walls at the right and left side of the entrance on which nine kainde amedha heads were put on display. A mask was put nearby each head so showing to whom it belonged to. Emma recognized among many others, Jin'tei, Lorik, Arkel and Shun'ji's masks. They came out once Ter'kan was done with explanations about the cleaning process. Ter'kan and Emma spent the rest of the day together because that was their habit on doing so after a long separation. They completed their happy reunion by a walk around the ship at dusk which put them in a very romantic mood. They retired in their quarters and made love overcome with burning desire. 

 

Sixth month. Second day of the third week.

Two days later after the sunrise. Emma has just come out of her room. She noticed the hustle and bustle along the corridor where rooms for weaponry and hunting gear were situated. She saw Seki'sen and four of his comrades preparing themselves in one of them while four others were heavily equipped and already waiting. Emma glanced at them then walked away. She bumped into Ter'kan just as she was about to enter the control room.

"Good morning, beautiful!  
-Good morning!  
-How are you?  
-Fine! I was looking for you.  
-We can be together as soon as I will complete my meeting with Seki'sen and his group.  
-True! Today it's their turn to go on that hunt."  


Emma sat on a chair at the pilot posts. Seki'sen and his group soon joined their leader. Ter'kan addressed each one of them briefly before they evacuated the place one by one. Seki'sen exchanged a few more words with his leader then approached Emma. He tried to stroke her face as a farewell but she refused. Seki'sen growled in a low tone, visibly perplexed. He spoke to his leader again then exited the control room, stomping his feet on the metallic floor. Ter'kan waited until he was out then asked: 

"Emma! What's wrong? That was the second time you behaved unhappy with Seki'sen."  


Emma stood up and took a few steps. She said after a brief silence out of the blue:  
"His feelings towards me were not genuine! I don't want him anymore.  
-What? Why do you think that?"  


Emma was biting her lips nervously, visibly hesitating what to say. Ter'kan asked again, staring at her:

"Why do you think his feelings towards you were not genuine? Why do you reject him again? What happened? I'd like you to explain."  


She didn't answer his questions but emphasized her decision even more.

"Like I said, I won't need him anymore once we will settle on Yautja Prime!"  


She sighed before she added with an annoying tone:

"Please! I don't want to talk about this matter right now!  
-As you wish! What would you like to do?  
-Anything! Anything that suits you it will be good for me as well!  
-I think a bit of training would be good for you.  
-That's an excellent idea!"  


They left the control room. Ter'kan asked her again questions about those previous incidents with Seki'sen but she refused to answer. They spent a long time alone in one of the training rooms, practicing the most recent moves. Later, during a break Ter'kan took the opportunity and praised her skills. They were sitting on the floor, facing each other. 

"You have been training for more than five months now and your efforts will soon allow to move to a higher level! A higher level means you will have to change your current weapon for a more sophisticated one.  
-I love what I do and you know I'm ready to accept anything that you think is good for me.  
-And...you know how much satisfaction your adaptation brings.  
-I know it! This makes me happy and so wiling to face the new beginning."  


Emma coughed then added:

"I wish Mar'ten will still be able to train me once we will settle on Yautja Prime."  


Ter'kan squinted then simply asked:

"Why only Mar'ten? Are you sure about that?"  


She sighed, looking away. Ter'kan took her hand.

"Emma! Why did you become hostile towards Seki'sen again?"  
She looked at him again. She didn't answer but rather asked him another question:

"Is it true that he has many females waiting for him on Yautja Prime?  
-Yes, he has! He is much sought-after by our females."  


Emma had a nervous laugh then said with a hint of disdain:

"He is much sought-after by your females, isn't he!  
-Yes!"  


She sighed, visibly more annoyed then got up. She grabbed her spear, saying:

"I'd like to continue training."  


Ter'kan fixed his eyes on her for a few seconds then concluded:

"As you wish!"  


He got up and the training resumed. From then on Emma didn't hesitate to put her skills to practice. She was fighting with all her might because the disappointment she felt a short while ago gave her more strength. She managed two spectacular strikes towards the end of the lesson. Later they left the training room, talking with enthusiasm about the session and headed to the clan's dining quarters. They continued their conversation in there while they were enjoying a good meal. Of course Emma couldn't resist and soon opened the subject concerning Seki'sen again. 

"Does he really have so many mates waiting for him?  
-Yes! I told you.  
-Well...not really!  
-What would you like to know?  
-Does he have sex with all of them?  
-Certainly! You know Seki'sen loves sex very much."  


Emma looked down, sighing with a slightly angry expression on her face. She asked after a brief silence, staring at Ter'kan.

"What about you? Do you have mates waiting for you?"  
-No, I haven't!"  


He paused briefly while observing the expression of her face then continued:

"I feel something is bothering you! And that's not only due to Seki'sen's behavior.  
-You are right! I can't deny the fact that our upcoming arrival on your home planet makes me quite anxious.  
-I understand! Your feelings are absolutely normal but in the mean time I want you to know that nothing wrong will ever happen to you as long as you are me!"  


Emma smiled in order to show him that she felt reassured. They started eating again, tackling different subjects. That day Emma witnessed the cleaning of the trophies. A fascinating process but not for the fainted-heart nevertheless.

Sixth month. Third day of the third week.

Emma woke up the next morning, confused. She sighed, spoke to herself in low murmurs:

"That was a heck of a dream!"  


Meanwhile Ter'kan has just entered the room. Emma greeted him as she raised herself into a sitting position.

"Good morning!"  


He sat next to her.

"Good morning, love! How are you today? Did you sleep well?  
-Not really!  
-Why is that?  
-I had a dream! I've dreamed about the day my late friend Sebastian was killed.  
-Such a unpleasant dream!  
-It wasn't all! I've seen again how those two outlaws were killed too. And... the strange thing was that...the one who had killed them wasn't you but Seki'sen.  
-Have you ever had this kind of dream before?  
-No! It's the first time."  
-Perhaps the unsettling feelings that occupy your mind these days are responsible for such a dream!  
-I must admit your statement is quite possible!"  


She got off the bed.

"I'm hungry! Shall we eat together?  
-Of course! First I must deal with some duty matters then I will join you in the dining quarters.  
-Great! I'll get ready."  


Ter'kan left the room immediately afterwards. So Emma began to prepare herself, thinking about her dream at the same time. She knew that the reason she saw Seki'sen in her dream unexpectedly, it was because of the new torment he had brought into their relationship. She entered the dining area a moment later and found Ter'kan sitting at the table. He was arranging food on two big plates. She sat in front of him.

"Hi! I didn't expect you would come first.  
-Surprise!"  


She had a soft laugh before adding:

"I love it!"  


She stared at him amorously for a brief moment as he kept arranging the food on the plates then continued :  
"It looks delicious!"  


The leader put one of the plate in front of her once he was done. They started to eat while exchanging words from time to time. That day, they didn't spend much time in the dining room because Ter'kan had important work to finish in the control room. Emma observed the comings and goings of her love leader and his comrades while she was taking a rest on a reclined seat. And then towards the beginning of the afternoon there was a diversion. Suddenly loud and deep voices came from the entrance. She turned around and asked Ter'kan:

"What is the matter?  
-Seki'sen and his group are back!  
-That's excellent news!"  


Ter'kan nodded with satisfaction then went out followed by his comrades. Emma stood up and looked through the window near the pilot posts briefly. She then left the control room because she also wanted to witness Seki'sen's arrival. So she went straight at the exit of the ship. Now she was standing at the left side of the doorway and watched the hunters. She observed them until the scene was over. 

Emma spent the rest of the after-noon hours, roaming across the ship. She even allowed herself a walk outside around the ship which lasted for a brief moment because of the heat. She joined her love leader, moments before the departure. She approached him with a smile.

"Good afternoon!  
-Good afternoon! I was waiting for you! We will leave this planet, soon.  
-At last! How long is it going to take until we reach Yautja Prime?  
-Almost a day! Yautja time of course!"  


So the same preparations and operations were repeated as the day of the departure from Earth. Emma made herself comfortable on the same seat. The distant roar of the engine started to rumble then the ship took off and disappeared into the bright and burning sky.


	3. Arrival on Yautja Prime.

Sixth month. Fourth day of the third week.

Emma has just arrived on the bridge. She stood behind Ter'kan's seat as she kept looking through the bay window. The sky was becoming increasingly brighter once they began to approach the planet. The leader sensed her presence behind so he turned around and said:

"I've already commenced the landing process."  


Emma nodded with a smile then went to sit overwhelmed with worries but also positive excitement. Various thoughts were crossing her mind at that very moment because in a moment she will land on a foreign planet and start a new life.

Meanwhile Ter'kan kept operating his console and the holographic screen above it in order to prepare the ship for its descent. Emma was concentrating on the tremors that were shaking the ship vertically from time to time due to slight turbulence. Now gusts of sandy wind were sweeping across the bay window of the pilot posts. It lasted until the two suns finally appeared in the bright blue-yellow sky. 

Suddenly a ray of light hit the seat near Emma. She shielded her eyes by placing her hand above then stood up because she wanted to have a better look. But the sensation of another tremor made her lose balance so she sat back as the rumble of the engine was getting louder.

Moments later, tall buildings, ships of various shapes and sizes were in sight as son as the engine had ceased. Males started to evacuate the place while the second in command and the engineer remained. Ter'kan addressed them a few words then beamed them with a hand gesture. He approached Emma saying:

"Welcome to Yautja Prime!"  
-Thank you! This wonderful and emotional moment shall remain in my memory forever."  


Emma stood up. Ter'kan added as he was walking towards the exit:

"I'll join you in our quarters as soon as the ceremonial welcome will be completed.  
-Alright!"  


Emma approached the window of the pilot posts again once she found herself alone and leaned against a console. Now she was able to have a much better and clearer insight of the landscape she had seen during the landing. There was a gigantic open space surrounded by buildings of various heights on the left which suggested the start of a big city. First she admired the view in the distance before concentrating again on the activities that were taking place on the ground outside. There were crowds coming and going around the ships, constantly. However she had an awkward feeling of seeing so many Yautjas at once in spite the fact she had already lived with her love leader and his comrades for several months.

Emma glanced round the buildings outside once more then grabbed the dried bunch of flowers and left the control room. She headed to the place which gave access to the big and sophisticated, sliding doors. She gave a brief thought to the situation then approached the doorway and positioned herself on the right side.

Groups noticed her right away with visible bewilderment. Emma was staring back at them, passive and motionless. The scene repeated itself several times. These encounters gave her the opportunity to see females for the very first time. At first she was confused because all had the same facial features. Besides their dressing styles were quite similar too. That was until she started to be aware of one difference. She soon realized that some of them had small and round breasts. This surprised her a lot for the least to say due to the difference of the height. She didn't expected that Yautja females would be taller than males. 

Suddenly she startled with a feeling of admiration because there was a scene in the distance that instantly caught her interest. Now she was witnessing how Ter'kan and his comrades were receiving the ceremonial welcome from a male adorned with a red and long mantle and a group that was standing behind him. It lasted for a long moment with many exchanged words and hand gestures performed at the same time. The groups parted after one last ceremonial sign. Ter'kan and Seki'sen moved away while the rest of the clan returned to the ship. By now she already began to feel uneasy due to intensive staring so she gave the crowd one last glance then retired to her quarters.

She started to pack while she kept thinking about the encounters she just had with the Yautja females. Different sounds were coming from the corridor which proved that her comrades were as busy as she was. She has just finished her work in the bedroom so she moved to the bathing room and continued packing things tidily. She was arranging towels in a pile when suddenly heavy footsteps resounded in the bedroom. She understood Ter'kan was coming back. She put the pile in a bag situated on the table then hurried outside with a smile but stopped short in the doorway because the leader wasn't alone. A male slightly taller than him with darker brown-greenish stripes was standing next to him. Emma gave the new comer a glance before addressing her love :

"Good to see you again, my Ter'kan!  
-Likewise, lovely!"  


He then tapped once on the other male's shoulder, saying:

"Emma! I would like to introduce you my son, Alrik'taden!"  


Emma stepped forward, smiling with an adorably embarrassing expression on her face. Alrik'taden stepped forward too.

"Good afternoon! How are you?!  


Emma glanced at Ter'kan before answering with that same adorable and embarrassing expression:

"Good afternoon! I'm fine.Thank you."  


Alrik'taden emitted a low and short trill then went on:

"I've heard a lot about you and it's satisfying to meet you at last."  


Emma had a soft laugh before saying:

"I'm equally glad to meet you. I'm sure that we will become good friends."  


The young male added while slightly nodding:

"I'm sure about that too."  


Ter'kan added in order to show his contentment:

"I'm pleased with the way this meeting is progressing so far!"  


Alrik'taden had a brief conversation with his father before addressing Emma again:

"This meeting has been very short but also pleasant nevertheless. I must go now.  
-Alright! I'll see you later.  
-See you soon, Emma!"  


Emma expressed her delight as soon as the young male was gone:

"My first meeting with your son has left an agreeable and promising impact on me.  
-I have the feeling he's got the same impression about you.  
-I was amazed by his striking resemblance with you. Not only that, I believe his personality must be pretty much like yours.  
-Like mine with somehow special and unexpected additions. You will discover more about him as the time will go by."  


Emma had another soft laugh then simply concluded:

"Sure."

Ter'kan went on, changing the subject. He began to explain things a bit hesitant:

"I'm convinced that your presence among us will...be accepted even by the mightiest that's why now...I would like to talk about a very important matter. Emma!...Listen!...  
Today we will have to meet the Adjudicators."  


She asked as the expression of face became instantly serious:

"Who are they?  
-They are the administrators and supreme law enforcers! They are world leaders and the ruling class in the Yautja society.It's my duty to introduce you to them. I've already arranged our meeting."  


She sighed, visibly more worried then said:

"I'm sure that it won't be an easy meeting!"  


Ter'kan put his hand on her shoulder then said:

"No one can feel at ease when it comes the Adjudicators. However that's a very necessary formality in order to show them you are with me and explain the purpose of your presence and this no matter how impressed you are going to be."  


Emma said a bit jokingly in order to reassure herself:

"Yautja Prime is fabulous. But since I'm here, I stay. I suppose many have survived this kind of meeting so I'm sure I can do it as well:"  


She paused briefly then asked with a cheerful tone:

"So! Tell me what is going to happen? I suppose there must be rules about ways I should talk and behave.  
-Yes, there ar and it's imperative that you respect those rules and apply them without mistakes.  
-I will."  


So Ter'kan taught Emma those rules. Now he was giving her explanations about the place where the meeting with the Adjudicators will take place when suddenly four very young males entered the bathing room. They saluted, bowing to the leader slightly. They were shorter than him with only minor scars on their bodies due to training. Emma remembered parts of the conversations she had with Ter'kan in the past and for this it didn't take her long to understand that those very young males were in fact unblooded teenagers. Ter'kan explained their presence right away:

"Emma! They are some of my apprentices, They are here to help. Do you have any special requests?"  


She said by showing with her index finger the bags that were on the floor near the table:

"No, I don't have any! I just want them to help with these bags and the ones I prepared in the bedroom."  


Ter'kan addressed his apprentices briefly. The unblooded teenagers grabbed the bags then left after having bowed slightly to the leader and his mate. Ter'kan addressed his mate immediately after:

"We must leave, now.''  


Emma simply nodded. They left their quarters after one last glance around, holding hands. Emma expressed her thoughts once they reached the end of the corridor for the living quarters:

"Such a happiness and so many wonderful moments to remember! I must admit that I feel melancholic to leave this place."  


Ter'kn squeezed her hand gently, saying:

"I couldn't say it better."  


Ter'kan and Emma have just come out onto the place that gives access to the exit of the ship. The leader reminded his mate some rules as they were going down the ramp. The weather was very hot with an overcast sky.

Now tthey were walking next to each other among space ships and groups of males or females. Emma was making crowds freeze with astonishment wherever she was passing by. And wherever she was passing by there was one word uttered from time to time. 'Ooman'. It didn't take her long to understand the meaning because it sounded a lot like the English word 'Human'. They finally entered a gigantic building after a quite long walk and engaged into a long and wide corridor filled with crowds. Needless to say that Emma didn't go unnoticed. A moment later they arrived in front of a sliding double door was guarded by four heavily armed warriors while a fifth one was standing nearby. Ter'kan addressed a fifth one who was just standing nearby and obviously the chief of the four others. The latter commanded the opening of the doors as soon as his conversation with Ter'kan was over. The leader waved at his mate, saying:

"Let's go! And remember everything I told you, concerning this meeting!  
-Don't worry! I will follow your advice carefully."  


They went into a vast and circular room with a dome-shaped and very high ceiling. The floor was decorated with a wide and black circle in middle of which there was a red and smaller one. Warriors were standing in a line on the left and right side of the black circle. 

Ter'kan and Emma moved forward and stopped once they were standing in the middle of the red circle. Eleven Adjudicators were sitting at a marble table. The one who had the most power started to talk to Ter'kan. Meanwhile Emma was standing motionless with her face lowered and fixing the diamond tiling. It lasted for a long time. Long enough to make her really wonder and raise her worries. Soon the ten others that were sitting to the right and to the left of the one who was leading the meeting also began to address Ter'kan, alternately.

And then suddenly Emma startled because Ter'kan has just spoken to her again.

"Emma! They wish to have a better insight at your face. Would you please look at all of them at once by turning your face to the right then to the left before you lower your gaze again?"  


She nodded, saying with a low and a slightly trembling tone:

"Alright!"  


So Emma did as she was asked to before taking her former position. She then kept looking at the diamond tiling. The one who was leading the meeting continued exchanging words with Ter'kan. From then on, Emma became even more anxious. Her love leader spoke to her again a long while afterwards: 

"Emma! They don't see anything wrong with your presence as long as you are staying with me. Now we can leave. Greet them the way I taught you then walk backwards, your face still lowered until you are out of the red circle! And only then you can turn your back and finally exit.  


Emma followed Ter'kan's instructions once more. The moment she entered the antechamber again with Ter'kan walking by her side, she sighed with relief. She expressed her thoughts, relieved as soon as she found herself in the antechamber again:

"That was one of the most impressive meeting of my life. I'm so glad all went well.  
-Sure! The Adjudicators were overly impressed by your impeccable speech and attitude."  


She smiled.

"I just applied the rules you have taught me!  
-You did really well! I was proud of you."  


They left the antechamber. Emma was showered with that same attention again as they kept walking along the wide and crowed corridor. They bumped into a male who had quite a showy style just as they were about to reach the exit. In addition to the basic hunting gear, he was wearing a shiny silver colored codpiece. A piece of black and turquoise blue striped fur was hanging from his left hip. His chest and biceps were adorn with barbaric jewellery made of tiny skulls and marble beads. 

Ter'kan and the other male greeted each other right away, visibly surprised by the encounter. They placed one of their hands on each other's shoulder and shook before engaging into a friendly conversation. Mandibles clicking and soft trill mingled with Yautjan words. Meanwhile Emma was scrutinizing the other male's because his facial features looked really familiar. The extravagant male soon noticed her interest so he gave her a quick glance while he kept addressing Ter'kan. This gave Emma the opportunity to see the colors of his eyes. The left one was light yellow while the right one was light brown with orange dots. The two males exchanged a few more words then parted. Emma asked while crossing the very high and wide doorway:

"Who was it? You seemed to know him well.  
-He is Seki'sen's brother.  
-Really? Would you believe that I was struck by his resemblance with the second the moment I saw him.  
-Your intuition has taught you right."  


Emma had a soft laugh before asking:

"What is his name?  
Ser'kah!  
-How old is he?  
-He is 552 years old!  
-What about his personality? Is that the same as his brother?  
-No, he is different."  


She paused briefly then made a seductive remark:

"By the way I found his eyes attractive due to the difference of the colors. That's something you don't see everyday.  
-You've already noticed that, haven't you!"  


Emma concluded with a smile:

"Of course, I have!"  


By now the light had already started to diminish. The sky had the colors of fire due to the setting suns at the horizon. Now Ter'kan and Emma were crossing a long and wide, covered bridge that was leading to the part of the city where all sort of exotic palm trees could be seen here and there. Crowds were coming and going in both directions. Once again Emma kept on catching the attention of many all the way.

Moments later they came out onto a long and very clean avenue that was less crowed than the bridge. There were shops of various sizes on both sides from which one could buy anything meant for a comfortable daily life. They had to stop several times because Emma felt the need to take a closer look at the displayed merchandise of some shops. 

Emma soon began to ask questions midway because the area was increasingly planted with more trees which suggested the beginning of a forest. So Ter'kan explained to her about the location of the clan's settlement. She became enthusiastic because she couldn't believe how close she was to the place she had dreamed about for months. A place where her relation with the leader was meant to blossom gradually and happily.

"The clan's settlement is situated at the end of the street inside the forest.  
-I'm so happy! I can imagine how beautiful and quite it must be! Besides it's good to know that the others members of the clan will live in close proximity from us.  
-I knew you would like the idea."  


Now they have just reached the end of street. The sight of the forest was becoming more evident. A while later they were already walking along a tree-lined path, going deeper into the forest. Soon the first dwelling came in sight among the trees and not far from the path. It was like white and giant, marble cubes of various sizes put together with stained-glass windows. Another one followed placed at distance from the previous one. Ter'kan explained that all the dwellings of settlement were situated here and there at distance, one from the other inside the forest. Emma noticed the vegetation had striking resemblances with the one from Earth in the present day and also with a much more ancient one. As a matter of fact some trees were similar to those that appeared a thrived during the Carboniferous Period. Surely this discovery must have brought back memories of her former profession.

A third dwelling came in sight then a fourth one. The fifth dwelling just came in sight. So Emma asked, intrigued by two tall figures who were standing on the roofed terrace:

"Who are they?  
-Mar'ten lives there! They are his mates.  
-Does he have only two?  
-Yes! Sometimes he stays with only one because the other one is away.  
-Really? Where does she go?  
-She spends time with another male!  
-What about him? Does he always go with another female?  
-From time to time!  
-Ah! It seems that everybody does the same? Is this a custom?  
-Absolutely! It's a way of living. Everybody has their favorite mates. However males and females always seek enjoyment with other partners as well."  


Emma affirmed with visible enthusiasm in the tone of her voice:

"Interesting! I'm looking forward to learn more about relationships between Yautja males and females."  


They moved on, passing by other dwellings. Ter'kan continued telling her who was living in such-and-such a place. Now they were almost at the end of the path. Two more dwellings situated at distance on both sides of the path came in sight. Ter'kan said by pointing to the one situated on the left:

"Seki'sen lives in that one."  


He then pointed towards another one situated at the end of the alley:

"Ours is over there!"  


Emma stopped. First she glanced at their dwelling then asked while looking at Seki'sen's:  
"Do you know how many mates does he have?  
-Ten!"  


Emma said visibly bewildered and emphasizing on the last word:

-That's a LOT!"'  


Ter'kan waved his hand, saying:

"Mind you! There are more but they don't live with him.  
-How many of them exactly?  
-No one really knows!"  


Emma sighed before concluding:

"I can only imagine how busy he's going to be."  


When Ter'kan and Emma finally arrived in front of the open door of their dwelling, the twilight was at its most melancholic moment. The leader took his mate's hand in his and entered.


	4. A new home for Emma.

Sixth month. Fourth day of the third week. At sunset.

Ter'kan and Emma entered a high and circular, empty room. The temperature was much more pleasant than outside. The interior was very similar to the one she saw in her quarters on board the ship with a combination of modern design and ancient, tribal sculpted decorations. Ter'kan said as they stopped in the middle of the room:

"Welcome to your new home!"  


Emma smiled.

"I thank you so much, my Ter'kan!"  


In addition to the natural light that was coming from a big and oval window made of white frosted glass situated at the ceiling, there were also two bowl-shaped wall lamps made of white frosted glass and black marble at the left and right sides of the entrance. Emma loved those lights. She touched one, saying:

"These lights are really beautiful! Is this the same in the whole house?  
-Yes!"  


Emma asked while she was still looking at the lamps:

"By the way, why was the door open?  
-Because my apprentices were already in here since the beginning of the afternoon in order to prepare the house before our arrival! For that matter you will see they worked very well! By now, there must be only one left, working in the garden."  


She said, smiling:

"You have a garden! How wonderful!"  


They continued their visit, holdings hands. They left the entrance room and entered into a long corridor where one could see the entrances of two rooms. There were one situated on the left side and the other on the right side. First Ter'kan opened the sliding doors situated on the left side and a trophies room was revealed. Emma released his hand and entered, exclaiming delightedly:

"It's fantastic! This room is bigger than the one you have on board the ship!"  


She walked a few steps, glanced at the right side then the left before she continued:

"This collection is as big as the one you have on board the ship!  
-It took years and many hunting parties in different parts of the galaxy in order to acquire it!  
-Some are big with complex skeletal structures! Those creatures must look so tough and powerful when alive.  
-Very dangerous too! Many have lost their lives, trying to hunt them!  
-I can imagine that! No wonder they are worth a trophy!"  


Ter'kan nodded then added:

"I will tell you more stories about my former hunting parties! Come! Let's continue visiting your new home!"  


She said with a smile on her face:

"With pleasure!"  


Ter'kan opened the sliding doors situated on the left side of the corridor so revealing a room in which weapons and hunting gear were put on display. Emma walked inside followed by Ter'kan. That wasn't much different from the places she saw on board the ship except it was smaller. It didn't take her long to notice her spear displayed on a beautifully carved rack among many others weapons. She approached that rack, saying:

"You brought my spear in here! I'm so happy because these weapons belong to you only!  
-So, do I ! Didn't I tell you that our new life on my home planet will bring us even closer"?  


She smiled with visible contentment then asked:

"Are these the same weapons you had on board the ship?  
-No! These are different ones! I just added your spear because it's your only current weapon and you will need it for quite a while more before you adopt a new one.  
-I agree!"  


Ter'kan took her hand in his, saying:

"Come! More things are yet to be seen!"  


They left the weapons room and walked towards the exit of the corridor that was leading to another room. When Emma entered that place, the wow factor was immediate. It was a circular room, a lot bigger than the entrance with lamps made of white frosted glass and an oval, big window situated at the ceiling that was distributing natural light during day time. There were also stairs on the left side near two high doors. Two open doors situated on the right side were leading to more rooms. Emma exclaimed again:

"This place is really amazing!"  


Terkan stroked her arm again gently while saying:

"Now, we are standing inside the training area!  
-Is this...?"  


She was about to ask a question but noises coming from outside distracted her. She took a few steps then asked:

"What was that?  
-That was Yu'dai, one of my apprentices! He is working in the garden.  
-How do you know that it's Yu'dai who's working in the garden?  
-Because he's the one who always takes care of my garden! In fact he loves taking care of gardens and he does it very well!  
-Apparently your species is not fond of hunting and battling only!  
-There is a time for everything! You have so many other matters to learn about my world! There are matters that are totally different from those you've always seen until now!  
-I guess there are still so many other surprises that await me!"  


Ter'kan nodded, saying:

"Absolutely! Let's continue our visit!"  


Emma said with a cheerful tone:

"Yes!"  


Ter'kan grabbed her hand and walked a few steps.

"Like I already said , now we are standing in our training room!"  


He pointed towards the door situated on the right side:

"That entrance gives access to the kitchen and the dining area! Both places overlook the garden! The other entrance nearby leads to our sleeping quarters! Come!"  


So they went inside that place and found the bags that had been brought back from the ship. Emma exclaimed again:

"It's nice to see my belongings in here!"  


She released Ter'kan's hand. She took a few steps, looking around before she added:

"The interior design is the same as the one we have on board the ship!"  


She pointed with her index towards another room, asking:

"Is this the entrance for the bathing room?  
-Yes, that's it! Come and see it!"  


Ter'kan walked towards the bathing room entrance, followed by Emma. The latter added once they were inside:

"This bathing room is also based on the same design as the one we had on board the ship except it's much bigger!"  


They returned back in the bedroom. Ter'kan grabbed her hand, saying:

"You haven't seen everything yet!"  


Ter'kan and Emma left that room too. Now they were standing in the middle of the circular training room again. The young woman asked by pointing her index to the left side of the training room:

"Where are these stairs leading to?  
-They are leading to another room and the roofed terrace!  
-Really? Oh, it must be such an enchanting place!"  


Ter'kan simply nodded. They then went up stairs, holding hands. First they visited the roofed terrace. It was as big as a room and made entirely of white marble with the same kind of tribal decorations that could be seen in different parts of the house. It was offering a spectacular view over the garden surrounded by a wall and the forest nearby. Two tall and flowering trees with large blooms that looked like big, yellow cherry blossoms were situated on the right and left sides of the balcony. Certainly, these were shading the place during daytime.

Now it was dark. All the lights of the house were put on, including the ones in the garden. Emma was charmed instantly so she commented about the flowering trees:

"These are unbelievably cute! What is it?  
-Sun fruit blossoms!"  


She turned towards him and said with a smile on her face:

"I'm so happy because it's one of my favorite fruit from your planet!"  


A silence followed. They leaned over the railing of the balcony in order to look down in the garden. They saw Yu'dai watering a small tree. Ter'kan exchanged words with his aprentice before he translated for Emma.

"He's almost done!"  


Emma asked as they kept watching the young male:

"How old is Yu'dai?  
-He is 170 years old or 16 in human age!"  


Now Emma was looking in the distance and noticed that the roofed terrace of the Seki'sen's dwelling could be easily seen from her own. She expressed her thoughts:

"We can have a good overview of Seki'sen's terrace!  
-Absolutely!"  


Meanwhile Yu'dai has just finished his work in the garden so Ter'kan addressed his apprentice briefly again. And then the young male took his leave of the leader, bowing slightly. Emma asked while she still had her eyes fixed at the second's terrace:

"Do you think Seki'sen is already home?  
-Surely! His mates need him as much as he needs them!  
-What's going to happen?  
\- I imagine many things! He's been away for so long!"  


Emma had a slightly distorted expression of disgust on her face. She asked after another brief silence, tackling another subject:

"Can you show me the other room?  
-Yes, of course!"  


So they left the terrace and entered a wide and empty room, walking side by side. Emma kept expressing her thoughts:

"This room is so beautiful too! Do you use it?  
-Yes, I do! This is where my son sleeps each time he comes to visit me!"  


She smiled before she continued:

"I remember how pleasant my first encounter with Alrik'taden was! I can't wait to see him again!  
-I'm sure he is also waiting for the same opportunity!"  


Emma paused visibly pensive then asked with an hesitating tone:

"Ter'kan...would you allow me to ask you questions about your private life?  
-Yes! Go ahead!  
-Do you still have contact with Alrik'taden's mother?"  


He released Emma's hand. He took a few steps towards the window, simply saying:

"No!  
-Why?"  


So he turned towards her and said:

"Because she died a long time ago!"  


Emma frowned slightly then asked with sadness in her eyes:

"What happened?  
-She died in child birth! She died when she gave birth to Alrik'taden's brother!  
-How old was Alrik'taden when that happened ?  
-He was almost fifty years old which is 4 in human age!  
-I see!...He was very small so I don't think he kept much vivid memories about her!  
-Yes! That's true!  
-What about your younger son?  
-He also died! I lost him during a hunting party that took place just after his Rite of Passage!"  


Emma sighed with more sadness in her eyes. She then moved next to him, saying:

"We all have dreadful moments in our lives! I had many too!  
-Yes! I believe we all had moments of hardship that affected our lives!"  


He paused while looking at the window before he added immediately afterwards:

"I think...this a conversation for another time!"  


Emma simply nodded. Ter'kan grabbed her hand again and exited the room. They went down the stairs. Now they were standing in front of these two high and sliding doors. Ter'kan opened them, saying:

"This is the other bathing room!"  


They entered the place. It was a lot bigger than the one they had near their bedroom. The floor was paved with white marble. The walls were decorated with blue, white and gold tiles, creating intricate and fancy mosaics. A pool was occupying the middle of the room with one floor lamp at each corner, made of the same material as those in the entrance. A high window that started at mid-wall reaching up to the ceiling offered a view outside. Emma exclaimed again, walking towards the pool:

"It gives me such a relaxing feeling! I could spend long moments in here!  
-I agree!"  


Emma had a lovely smile on her face. Ter'kan added while she was looking through the window:

"It also has a good overall view on the garden!"  


Emma went back next to him, saying:

"Yes, my Ter'kan and I must admit that I'm already so much in love with this house!"  


He took her face in his hands and said, looking straight into her eyes:

"I began to love this house more! Especially since you came to live with me!"  


She kissed one of his hand. They left the place right after. Ter'kan asked while he was closing back the siding doors:

"Would you like to take another look at the garden?  
-Not now! I think it would be better to visit it tomorrow in daylight! I'd like to start preparing the room for the night if you don't mind.  
-As you wish!"  


Later that night, they were lying on the bed next to each other. They enjoyed evoking some important and past events while they were cuddling at the same time. Emma exclaimed while stroking one of his clawed finger gently:

"I will never forget my meeting with the Adjudicators! What an impressive sight once I was allowed to look at them during that short moment!  
-They are the most powerful in the Yautja society! They are the law and supreme rulers and meeting them will always be impressive and this no matter how often you've already seen them before!  
-I guess they could have done anything they wanted with me!  
-Absolutely! Also, I had to explain everything from the beginning! How and where our first encounter took place! And how our relationship progressed gradually into the current one! One of the reason they accepted you it was because I am of high rank and you are my mate!  
-Well...despite the anxiety I felt at that very moment I knew that your rank would influence them in their decisions!  
-You'd be glad to know that towards the end of the meeting they all agreed that you are so well-behaved and so aware of your new surroundings!"  


Emma sighed with comfort. Ter'kan stroked her hand gently. They kept talking about the newest events til late in the night. Emma was the fist to show signs of fatigue. She yawned then said:

"I really had a busy day! I am so tired."  


She lay on her stomach with her face turned to one side. Ter'kan said while caressing her back gently:

"Good night!"  


He then got off the bed. So she asked:  
"What are you doing? I thought you are going to sleep with me!  
-I can't now! I'd like to complete some unfinished work in the house!"  
-I understand! Good night, my Ter'kan!  
-Good night, lovely!"  


The leader left the bedroom. He spent most of the night hours, working in the room where weaponry and hunting gear were put on display. When he went back to the bedroom, he found Emma sleeping on her back. He laid down next to her cautiously and kept listening to her breathing until he succumbed to sleep too.


	5. Past and new events.

Sixth month. Fifth day of the third week.

Emma has just woken up. She turned her head to the right and saw she was alone. So she got off the bed and went straight to the weapons room. She found Ter'kan sitting at the table and sharpening several wrist blades with a special grindstone. She greeted him with a smile: 

"Good morning!"  


He turned around while holding a blade in the left hand and a grindstone in the right one, saying.

"Good morning, beautiful!"  


She sat next to him and said:

"Your house is so beautiful! I loved it the moment I set my eyes on it.  
-Your presence makes it even more pleasant! I'm content that you've settled down so easily.  
-I've been waiting for this for so long!"  


She paused briefly before asking with an hesitating tone:

"Would you...mind if...I'm going to ask you some more questions about your past life?  
-Not at all!"  


She continued with that same hesitating tone:

"It's...about...Alrik'taden's mother! Did she...live with you in this house?"  


Ter'kan ceased his work and put the wrist blade and the grindstone down on the table. He said, looking at her:

"No, she's never lived with me in here! I built this house many years after her death. I was 450 years old and I started to form the clan you know today.  
-Why didn't your son join you?  
-Because he went with his grand-father! -Was it his maternal or paternal grand-father?  
-That was with my father!  
-I see! And...where is your father now?  
-He is the commander of an important mother ship and lives there permanently!  
-What about Alrik'taden? Does he also live on the mother ship permanently?  
-No! Sometimes he comes back to Yautja Prime!"  


Emma made another pause before she went on asking questions:

"When did you meet the mother of your sons?  
-I was 260 years old! She was190!  
-What was her name?  
-Sima!  
-What was the name of your deceased son?  
-Ard'ghal!  
-Did you have other mates while you were with her?  
-Yes, I had some! I've always been with only one for a short period of time.  
-Did you also conceive with the other females?  
-No! For some reasons I didn't wish for it at that time"  


Emma simply raised her eyebrows then stood up so preferring to stop their conversation concerning his former life. The leader's thoughts must have been the same so he tackled a different subject right after as he started to sharpen his blade again:

"I'll be done in a moment! So we can finally have a better look at the rest of the house.  
-Alright!"  


Moments later Ter'kan and Emma left the weapons room and headed for the kitchen and the dining area. Despite the fact Emma was already accustomed to the design and installations she had seen on board the ship, she still needed further explanations about some appliances and utensils. She loved the practical and comfortable dining area which communicated with the kitchen by a high and wide opening flanked of two superbly sculpted panels that contrasted with the slick and ultra modern design of the furniture. She appreciated the whole concept very much.

Her enthusiasm increased the moment she stepped outside in the garden. There were all sort of vegetables, fruits and herbs as well. Some were familiar to her because she had already eaten them countless times during her long stay on board the ship. Some others were totally unknown and unusual. For instance there was one that looked like a small and dark red carrot with dark green leaves. Ter'kan took the opportunity and also enjoyed giving some explanations about a few herbs and the type of food that would go the best with them.

They returned to the kitchen after having selected all sort of vegetables and herbs. They spent the rest of the morning , preparing a delicious meal by combining their preferences and the tastes that would suit them better. They enjoyed their food while they kept evoking diverting matters from some previous conversations. Emma asked while pouring water into two glasses:

"I'm really intrigued by some parts of the conversation we had last night.  
-We spoke about many things! What more would you like to know?"  


Emma continued while smiling:

"You mentioned that sexual relations could be used for different purposes!  
-Absolutely! Sex can have a significant impact on your life and this will depend on those you choose and accept to sleep with! For instance, if you'd accept intimate relations with a male of a high rank this will also make you worth into the eyes of others high ranked males. Not only this will give you an higher protection but you will be more respected too!  
-Does this work for males too?  
-Yes, of course!  
-I'm amazed! So the higher the rank of the male, the greater my worthiness will become?  
-Yes! Needles to say that it would make you very sought-after by males of inferior ranks too!  
-I can imagine that"!  


Emma paused briefly then asked while she was cutting her meat into small pieces:

" What about Seki'sen's brother? I think that would interesting to meet him again! I remember when you explained things about his tactics of seduction!  
-Yes those things! Well...sometimes he get himself into troubles because there are females who can't really tolerate his ways of doing so they always become impatient sooner or later!This can end up badly especially since they are taller and stronger.  
\- What will the females do?  
-Most of them will become violent and frustrated each time delicate subjects such as sexuality and flirting are tackled!  
-Certainly there are moments when females give hard times to males due to their size! First time I saw females, I had noticed the difference of the size right away. This led automatically to the thought that they must be stronger too!"  


She paused again before asking out of the blue:

"Are all Seki'sen's mates taller than him?"  
-Yes most of them! -Who is the tallest one?  
-It's Deemee! She's 3.10m tall!"  


Emma had a soft laugh before saying with a tone in which a mix of sadness and grudge could be clearly heard :

"She must always kick his ass each time they have an argue. Boy, that's something I'd really wish to see!  
-I believe you especially since your feelings towards him turned into negative ones again!"  


A silence followed. Now they were eating pieces of fruit. Moments later they began to clear the table as soon as they had finished their meals. They decided to return to the weapons room. Ter'kan soon astonished Emma with an unexpected and different request given the circumstances. He requested while brushing his fingers on her right cheek once:

"Sing for me!"  


Emma nodded with a smile then began to sing. She was accompanying her performance by graceful dancing movements as the leader kept eyeing her intensively. He waved at her, simply saying as soon as she had completed the last refrain:

"Come!"  


He pulled her between his thighs then added:

"You look so desirable when you sing and dance like this! Many would appreciate to watch your performance."  


Emma didn't say anything and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He caressed her back, emitting low purr. They hen parted.

They began to work, sitting next to each other. Later on, Emma made herself absent from the weapon room because she needed to drink. As she was pouring water into a glass, all of a sudden distant voices resounded outside. She sipped her water while she lent a year to the noises. She soon realized that was coming from Seki'sen's dwelling. So she put her glass on the counter and went upstairs. An unexpected spectacle appeared before her eyes. She saw the second standing from the back and surrounded by three females. Emma was watching them partially hidden by one of the column. Obviously the females were trying to persuade him of something by using suggestive caresses. almost assaulting him. Seki'sen seemed to enjoy their approach without showing any sign of resistance as he kept providing them with caresses as well.

However, due to wriggle, Seki'sen ended up turning and finally noticed Emma in the distance. He stopped dead, looking her way. He stood still while the females continued enticing him with caresses. Emma was absorbed in the scene when suddenly she heard Ter'kan calling her:

"EMMA!...EMMA!"

She left the terrace and hurried inside. She saw Ter'kan standing at the base of the stairs. He talked to her as soon as she showed herself:

"What are you doing? I didn't see you coming back. I thought that might be something wrong with you!"  
She said, going down the stairs:  
"I'm sorry! It's just...I heard voices outside and went up on the terrace for a better look!"  
Now she was standing next to Ter'kan. The latter asked:  
"What was it?"  
She chuckled.  
"Well...I gotta say! I just saw the second out on his terrace surrounded by three of his females! It seemed like they were begging for something special.And...according to the way those females were touching him I think it was all about sex! I'm sure they were asking him who's next! I can imagine how difficult it must be because he has so many of them to satisfy!"  
Ter'kan flared his mandibles before clicking them rapidly for a good laugh, saying:  
"Seki'sen can always manage!"  
He took her hand in his.  
"Come! Let's finish our work!"  


They went back to the weapons room and spent another long moment in there. They kept checking the weaponry and hunting gear as well.

Yu'dai arrived at the leader's house towards the middle of the afternoon in order to work in the garden again. Emma spent the rest of the afternoon, relaxing under the shade of a sun fruit tree. She loved to watch how Yu'dai was taking care of the garden. Meanwhile Ter'kan was making some new arrangements in the trophies room.

When the young male had finally finished at dusk, he helped Emma to pick some vegetables. She heard voices, coming far from a distance as she added one last vegetable in the basket. She then went back inside and headed to the trophies room after having put the basket on the table. She saw the young male taking his leave of Ter'kan just as she was entering the place. Emma simplytold the leader:

"I'm going to freshen up!"  
She didn't wait for him to answer and left immediately after. 

Ter'kan entered the bedroom just Emma was coming out of the bathing room, wrapped in a towel. So he approached her and began to caress the nape of her neck. which triggered an immediate reaction for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist while burying her face in his chest. Ter'kan kept caressing the nape of her neck with one hand while he was holding her next to him with the other. They cuddled like this for a short while until they decided to add more ardor into the action.

Emma kissed his chest several times then pushed him so making him understand that he should sit on the bed. This enticed them to provide each other with more daring caresses. They did it until passing from foreplay to sex.

Emma went to bed and laid on her back. Ter'kan positioned himself, kneeling in front of her with his legs driven apart and spread her white thighs. He rubbed the ridged head of his cock against her wet entrance a few times before he penetrated her. He began to thrust at a regular pace while he kept holding her thighs with both his hands. It lasted for a long moment before he decided to change the course of the action. So he leaned on his all fours and continued making love to her in a missionary position. And then as he kept pounding her relentlessly, all of a sudden she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out long and long moans out of her mouth as she tightened her embrace even more. The leader let her to enjoy that well-being for another short while before he moved slightly in order to kiss her in his own way. So he brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles against her neck twice before he continued his thrusts. He kept sliding his cock inside and out of her until he came too. And he came hard because her euphoria had given a boost to his excitement.

He looked into her eyes, trying to catch his breath then pulled out of her slowly. Emma stretched out her legs and relaxed with her eyes shut as he laid on his back next to her.

Sixth month. First day of the fourth week.

It was early in the morning. Emma was sitting at the table all pensive, fixing the leftovers of the meal she just ate. She remained there for another while then began to clear the table. She kept herself busy with different chores inside the house because she wished things to be according to her needs. She even went for her daily visit into the garden in in order to pick fruits and vegetables.

She then retired on the covered terrace late in the afternoon. A dark red carpet with white arabesque was spread in one of the corner. A low and beautifully sculpted, black table with a white, marble top was on display in the middle of the carpet. Two mattresses were completing the coziness of the corner thus creating a very relaxing atmosphere. She relaxed for a long moment before she decided to get back inside and busied herself in the kitchen again.


	6. Emma discovers more about her new world.

Seventh month. First day of the first week.

A week later

It was at the going down of the two suns. Yu'dai has just finished working in the garden. Meanwhile Emma preferred to stay outside so making the most of the garden for another moment. She was going here and there, looking at the parts where Yu'dai had worked on. She glanced at a small tree once more before she went back inside. She had a long bath while she kept thinking about some occurrences and their consequences. Seki'sen's case was the most tormenting. He had become as insistent as before due to her new refusal and for this he'd already visited her several times for the past four days. Later on she was moving around in the bed room when sudden footsteps came from the training area. Ter'kan's deep voice resounded immediately afterwards.

Good evening!"  


Emma hurried outside but stopped dead in the doorway because Alrik'taden was standing next to his father. The young male got closer to her, saying:

"Good evening, Emma!"  


She stepped towards, smiling.

"Good evening!  
-It's nice to see you again."  


She glanced at the leader with a smile on her face then said:

"I'm equally happy! I must admit that it is always so pleasant to be surprised by visits such as yours!"  


Ter'kan joined into the conversation. He expressed his contentment while eyeing Emma:

"I really wanted my son to spend more time with us!"  


Emma added while looking at Alrik'taden:

"He can stay with us as much as he likes!"  


The young male nodded before saying:

"I like your company very much too!"  


He then tackled a different subject right after:

What do you think about this place?  
-It is like something I've seen in my dreams that had become real! It's so beautiful and quite!  
-What about the city?  
-Well...I haven't seen much of it!"

Her reply gave the young male an instant idea so he asked:

"Would you like to go for a stroll tonight?"  


His father didn't hesitate to add his own thoughts:

"That will be an excellent way to spend some time together!"  


Emma agreed with a smile:

"I'd love that! I really can't wait to see more of that fantastic place. That will be my first night out since I settled on Yautja Prime."  


Moments later Emma was walking between the two hunters along the trees-lined path. She addressed Ter'kan as soon as they came out onto that same commercial street she walked through the day of her arrival:

"There are many more interesting stores that I'd like to discover!"  


So Emma enjoyed her time and stopped by several stores while she kept asking questions about the displayed merchandise. That night the crowd was much more imposing. Emma was turning heads constantly, with that same word uttered from time to time: 'Ooman'.

Emma and Alrik'taden seemed to get along with each other really well. The more they were spending time together, the more their feelings for each other were getting them closer. Ter'kan enjoyed watching them while interfering into the conversation each time they were stopping by a store. And then half way, Ter'kan got ahead of them and stopped in front of another store further.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden has just began to give Emma explanations about a small and metallic object that he was holding in his right hand. That's when he noticed the happy expression of her face had changed into a serious one. She kept looking straight ahead as if she was staring at something. The young male turned and saw his father talking to two females taller than him. Each one of them was wearing a bikini that was barely covering their breasts and private parts while extravagant jewelry was adorning their arms and necks. Emma watched the scene for a few more seconds with sadness in her eyes before she decided to approach them. Alrik'taden followed just right behind her. Emma asked as soon as she stood next to them while glancing at the females with that same sad look in her eyes:

"What's going on?"  


Ter'kan turned towards her.

"Emma! I'd like to introduce you Tal'ya and Esa!"  


Emma didn't say anything. She just kept glancing at the females alternately. Ter'kan went on:

"They are old acquaintances!"  


The leader exchanged words with one of the females then translated afterwards:

"Esa thinks that you are small and interesting to look at."  


Emma said with disdain in the tone of her voice while peering at the female: 

"Well...I can't say the same for her!"  


Ter'kan looked at her, a bit perplexed by her cold answer. Meanwhile the females kept exchanging words with Alrik'taden. It lasted until they finally decided to move away. Emma followed the females with her eyes briefly before addressing Ter'kan again:

"I thought no one was waiting for you!  
-I told you there is no one!"  


She sighed, lowering her sad gaze. Alrik'taden noticed her disappointment so he said cheerfully in order to add some diversion into the situation:

"Let's keep moving! There are many things left to see!"  


Emma looked up at him and simply nodded.

They continued their walk. Now they were at a busy road junction that gave access to other streets including the covered bridge Ter'kan and Emma had crossed the day they arrived on Yautja Prime. They turned into one of the street that was wider and longer than the previous one, situated on the left side. There were all sort of stores selling anything alternating with sidewalk cafe where groups were standing or seating and drinking colorful beverages. Crowds were coming and going in both directions constantly. Emma was walking between Ter'kan and his son, talking to one or the other. Alrik'taden enjoyed giving Emma more explanations while asking his father for help each time his vocabulary was insufficient. Emma was always eyeing him with a smile because his attitude really charmed her.

Now they were looking at a store where all kind of fabrics were put on display when loud and ferocious roars came from the sidewalk cafe nearby. Suddenly a male was thrown out so violently that he landed a few meters away. A very tall and muscular female came out straight afterwards. She grabbed the male by the neck and punched him in the face and the chest several times as she kept saying something then moved away nonchalantly. The crowd around including Emma and the two hunters witnessed the scene. Emma exchanged her thoughts with the males the moment they were passing by the male who was lying curled up. 

"That female didn't hesitate to use her strength in order to show her anger! By the way, what did she tell the guy?"  


Alrik'taden translated for her:

"She said that he had poor seductive skills!  
-Really? She beat him so hard just for that?  
-Yes!"  
Emma paused briefly then asked:  
"Do the females always act violently when it comes to sexual matters?"  
Ter'kan answered:  
"Yes! Most of them!"

Emma raised her eyebrows, feeling a bit uneasy.

Emma and the two males continued taking a leisurely stroll through the city with stops each time something was catching their eyes. Emma loved the city and its very futuristic look. A mixed architecture, beings that were living or working there and smells that had created places with an unique and fascinating past over the years. 

Later on Emma felt a bit disappointed when Alrik'taden had announced that he won't be able to keep her and his father company any longer because important matter awaited him. They said goodbye to each other with the promise of a next meeting.

So the leader took his mate to places in order to show her more of that futuristic and fantastic city. Needless to say that their escapade didn't go without awkward but also intriguing situations due to the fact that Emma kept catching so much attention wherever they went.

 

Seventh month. Second day of the first week.

The next day started in a joyous atmosphere. Emma was thrilled because they devoted the morning time to a new lesson. Her very first of the higher level. She felt the difference right away because it demanded a greater amount of strength. She agreed that it would be even harder without the additional hours of daily physical exercises. It wasn't easy but she knew her persistence and love of doing things will pay off. 

Ter'kan also took the opportunity to talk about her new weapon during a break which led to another thrilling moment for Emma. Her love leader offered his very first combistick as her new weapon. An impressive and beautiful piece he often used once he had become blooded. The leader handed his former weapon to his pupil in a simple and ceremonial manner. Emma received it with both her hands and her face slightly lowered while thanking him. 

Emma spent a big amount of time, getting accustomed to her new weapon. Now she had two pointed blades at each end of her weapon and the handling required different coordination of her movements and new ways of holding it. That was an essential moment for Emma. She asked many questions, to which her love leader answered delightedly.

They had a visitor at the beginning of the afternoon just as Ter'kan was giving her further explanations about the new level. Emma asked as a ring tone was coming from the entrance:< /p> "Do you expect someone?  
-Not at all! I'm going to check."  


The leader left the room. Meanwhile Emma went to the dining area. Voices soon came from the corridor. She felt the need to check. So she drank a glass of water before returning to the training area<,/p>

She stumbled across Ter'kan and Seki'sen. The latter said something. The leader translated right away:

"Seki'sen wishes to have another conversation with you! He's convinced there must be a solution."  


Emma sighed, visibly annoyed before protesting:

"I don't think so! I've already told him that I wish to sustain our relationship on a friendly level and nothing else."  


Ter'kan exchanged words with Seki'sen again before translating for Emma:

"He can't accept that! You know that he needs you, don't you! He will always need you and this no matter how many females he can get."  


Emma didn't respond anything to this. She just lowered her gaze.

So Seki'sen approached her and attempted to take her hand but she rejected him with an abrupt gesture. She then glanced at him and Ter'kan alternately before returning to the dining area, walking briskly. She stood next to the table with a pensive and sad look on her face as she heard Seki'sen exchanging more words with the leader. It lasted for a while before the second in command finally went away.

 

Seventh month. Fifth day of the first week.

That day Ter'kan and Emma left the house moments before the setting of the two suns because they had an irresistible urge to have another stroll together across the big city.

First they wandered in the nearby forest for a while before they ventured themselves into the crowed areas. The evening went really well. Emma was so delighted to discover more of the vast and beautiful city. A place that now she had easily adapted to. A place she knew that many new and extraordinary events were meant to happen.


	7. Broken love. (1)

Seventh month. First day of the second week.

Ter'kan was training Emma. The latter kept repeating the same movements many times, becoming almost tedious but necessary in order to achieve a satisfactory progression of her new level. That was hard but she still loved it.

And then they had a visit towards the end of the session. Emma asked while correcting the way she should hold her weapon in order to have a better grip:

"Are you waiting for someone?  
-Yes! I think it may be my son."  
-Great! I already started to miss him.  
-I'm sure he must feel the same."

Ter'kan left the training room. Emma continued practicing alone what the leader has just taught her. A minute went by then another and he hasn't appeared yet. So she put her weapon on the floor and went to check things by herself.

When she entered the circular rooms with the beautiful lamps, she found Ter'kan standing in the middle of the doorway and talking to two females. One of them had her hand on his right forearm. Emma stood at distance behind them and watched the scene briefly. She then went back to the training room after she has given them a sad glance.

Ter'kan returned to the training area minutes later and found Emma sitting on the floor. She got up and kept looking at him obviously waiting for an explanation so he began to explain things:

"They heard about my return so they came to greet me!"  


Emma didn't answer anything to this. She peered at him a few seconds with an evident annoyance on her face then left the training room. Ter'kan followed her with his eyes a bit perplexed. Soon after he heard sobs coming from the bedroom. He didn't attempt to console her because he knew she wouldn't listen. So he equipped himself lightly then left the house. He went for a hunt because he needed to have his moment of solitude as well.

Seventh month. Second day of the second week.

Emma woke up the next morning and found Ter'kan sleeping next to her. She raised herself into a sitting position and looked at him briefly before getting off the bed. She then retired in the bathing room. Meanwhile Ter'kan has just opened his eyes. He heard the sound of the running water so he headed right to the bathing room. He found Emma sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She looked at him for a few seconds then got up and threw herself into his arms. The leader picked her off the ground and held her in his embrace. She whispered, her lips close to his neck:

"I missed you!"  


He said as he began to caress her back:

"I missed you too! How about washing together?"  


She said still in a low voice while tightening her grip:

"I'd love that!"  


That was the beginning of tender moments. First they spent a sensual and funny time, washing together then ate fruits they picked from the garden. That's when Emma asked him:  
"Why did you leave the house yesterday?  
-Because I went to the animal that looks like an ox from Earth but smaller!  
-Yes, that's the one with four horns! Its meat tastes really great."  


She then added with a smile:

"That's going to give me more opportunities for preparing delicious meals."  


Ter'kan simply nodded while slightly flaring his upper mandibles.He trained Emma until midday before leaving the house again due to important duty matters that were awaiting him.

Emma spent her afternoon hours, getting busy with different tasks inside the house. She did so until she felt the need to unwind on the covered terrace. She stayed there for a long time with her eyes shut while listening to the distant sounds of the forest.

When Ter'kan came back later that night she was still lying on the terrace. So he crouched down next to her. Emma raised herself into a sitting position, saying:

"Good evening, my Ter'kan!  
-Good evening, beautiful! Today I had thoughts of you constantly.  
-It's so hard when you are away from me for so long!"  


He stroked her right cheek gently, asking:

"Would you like to spend some time in the bigger bathing room?"  


She replied as a wide smile appeared on her face:

"That's such a wonderful idea!"  


So they went down stairs and retired in the blue and white bathing room, holding hands. Ter'kan pushed two big buttons embedded in the wall near the door and the pool stared filling with water. Meanwhile they stripped naked then sat on the edge watching how the water was flowing. They moved into the pool once it was fill with water completely. They soon began to provide each other with torrid caresses which led to a sensual sex session out of the water a moment later. That night they fell asleep content and the sad incident was forgotten.

Seventh month. Seventh day of the second week.

Ter'kan has left the house towards the end of the afternoon whereas Emma saw her solitude as a good opportunity so she kept herself busy with various tasks inside and outside the house as well. Later that evening as she was in the weapons room in order to check out the arrangement of the new rack, Alrik'taden came to visit her.

"Good evening, Emma! How are you?  
-Good evening! I'm fine! I'm happy to see you again!  
-Me too!"  


She had a soft laugh then continued:

"But tell me! What brought you here?  
-My father asked me to tell you that he'll be very busy during the whole night and won't be back until tomorrow morning. So he wants me to keep you company"  


Emma laughed softly again. 

"I love the idea! Anyways...would you like to sit outside and continue our conversation on the terrace while drinking something?  
-Yes, please!  
-Great! Make yourself comfortable! I'll join you with a tray in a moment."  


Alrik'taden went up stairs whereas Emma entered the kitchen. She prepared a tray on which she displayed on a plate small pieces of cold meat and fruits with two jugs. One contained water and the other one fruit juice. Moments later when Emma stepped outside, holding the tray, she found Alrik'taden, leaning against the railing She put the tray on the sculpted table then sat in a lotus position. She said again:

"Your visit makes me happy!"  


The young male went and sit in front of her.

"I like talking to you!  
-I also like talking to you!"  


She added as she was pouring a fruity beverage in two different glasses:

"I wish your father was here with us! I always miss him so much each time he's away for too long.  
-I really became aware of the fact that how important my father is for you! He explained to me many things about your relationship. However I'd like to hear things from you as well!  
-Did he tell you about the circumstances that brought us together?  
-Yes, I remember! That was a sad and scary day for you!  
-It was indeed! Your father saved my life then proposed his help which I accepted after hesitation, because I was totally on my own in a dangerous and lonely place! I mean, I had no choice!  
-I understand your feelings. I think you had made the right choice.  
-At the beginning, I was scared and very impressed because your father was not human! I told myself let's take the risk and see what's going to happen so I accepted to go with him. I remember we walked through the forest! I was emotionally and physically very tired so I asked for a rest! That was when your father proposed to carry me. Surprisingly, it was such a blissful feeling as soon as I was next to him and ended up falling asleep in his arms! I woke up the next morning on board the ship. Your father visited me twice that day with his face still masked! We had long conversations and learnt about each other. It didn't take us long to realize that we were attracted to each other physically and emotionally!  
-And what was your impression first time you saw his face?  
-To be honest with you at the first sight, I had found him quite unpleasant to look at but then... it didn't take long for my admiration to kick in and I began to enjoy our differences! I fell in love with him completely once I added his awesome personality."  


Arik'taden paused briefly while staring at her with an satisfying expression in his eyes before asking:

"Can you describe the feelings of love you have for my father?"  


Emma continued with a softer tone and a smile on her face.

"I love your father because he has the qualities I've always thought that a male must have! He's physically very attractive! He has a commanding presence and a firm authority without being oppressive! He is extremely wise, generous, patient, kind, caring, a wonderful lover and an astounding master too! He always chooses what is the best for me, for us and helps me to achieve my goals.  
-Now I can fully understand the way you think about my father and why you love him so much!...I admire you for this!...I think our friendship will become stronger because we equally admire him!...  
-He taught me so many interesting things! Be it practically or emotionally!  
-I know him very well and I agree with you!"  


Meanwhile Alrik'taden started to eat pieces of fruits. He continued talking to Emma who took great satisfaction by evoking more past memories that she had with Ter'kan. The young male really enjoyed her speech and didn't hesitate to ask questions or express his own opinions as well. When he left the house later, they both realized that something exceptional had been added into their friendship that will last forever. That night Emma fell asleep with a feeling of content achievement.

Emma woke up the next morning and found Ter'kan lying on his side next to her. She changed her position, snuggling up to him. He caressed her hair, saying:

"Good morning, love!"  


She answered with a bit of sleepy voice:

"Good morning, my Ter'kan!"  


He kept on caressing her slowly. Another silence followed. Emma seemed to doze again. She moved after a while, taking Ter'kan's hand in hers. They started talking, still snuggling up to each other.

"Yesterday I spent such a pleasant time with Alrik'taden! His visit has definitively strengthened our friendship even more. I like him very much!  
-It's good to hear that! I'm sure he feels the same for you! You must expect him to visit us often for the coming days because he will have to return with his grand-father.  
-He's welcome any time!"  


They took another brief rest before getting off the bed and carried on with the daily routine. They had pleasant times together, especially during the training session. For the next two weeks, their relation will be as harmonious and loving as before and no other argue will ever disrupt their happiness again.

 

Seventh month. Seventh day of the fourth week, during morning hours.

Ter'kan and Emma were taking a break after an intensive training session. The latter decided to tackle a subject that has nothing to do with the activity she just had, especially since something was definitely intriguing her more and more:

"Is there any particular reasons why your body scent became stronger than before especially when you are sexually aroused?  
-It's an important and eventful time for my species! The second cycle of the mating season for this year has just begun.  
-That's really interesting! In that case you owe me some more explanations about Yautja sexual life!  
-As you already know a male or a female have sex with a partner for other reasons than just pleasure! Those kind of encounters strengthen the relations between individuals or raise their status as well.  


Emma concluded:

"Knowing Yautja females violent and exigent nature when it comes to sexual matter, this must create without doubt tumultuous situations and more hardship for their partners as well."  


Ter'kan simply nodded. They then got up and the training resumed. They devoted the rest of the morning time to the training before the leader decided to leave the house because he had important duty matters to deal with.

Ter'kan came back later just before the setting of the two suns. Emma soon noticed a significant change in his behavior. It seemed he needed to speak about something but had troubles expressing it. As she became more puzzled by the situation, she asked,staring at him intensively:

"What is the matter? It seems that something has been bothering you."  


He answered calmly without hesitation:

"It's the youngest daughter of an Elder! She wants me to be her partner for this mating season."  


Emma's face instantly clouded over. She asked in an hesitant way:

"What...what is this? Will...you...go?"  
-Yes! I must!"  


She went on with with more distress in the tone off her voice :

"No! No...you can't! No...you can't go!"  


Ter'kan lowered his head, twitching his upper mandibles. He paused briefly then added by looking at her again:

"We have already discussed about this matter and you know why I must accept that meeting."  


Emma didn't seem to listen. So she grabbed his arm and insisted with greater sadness in the tone of her voice:

"Don't go! I don't want you to go!"  
Ter'kan stared a her a few seconds then concluded without caring much about her state:

"I must!"  


He took her hand off his arm gently, adding:

"See you later!"  


He then left the house immediately after. Emma sat on the floor and burst into tears. She cried for a long time, overwhelmed with feelings of jealousy and despair.

Ter'kan didn't come back that night. Emma stayed awake, wandering here and there whenever she felt the need. And then, after much struggle, she finally threw herself on the bed and fell asleep at day break.


	8. Broken love. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This a dream Emma had the night when Ter'kan didn't come back because he spent time with She'raga.
> 
>  
> 
> Emma was running through the forest because she wanted to reach her home before it got dark. When she came out onto the alley that leads to her dwelling she was running even faster. She ran until she stopped just right in front of the closed entrance door.
> 
> She tried to open the door several times but she was unable to do so. She started pounding the door with her fist violently, calling Ter'kan at the same time. She pounded desperately until she started to cry. 
> 
> Emma was still pounding the door with her fist on and on. Suddenly the sliding doors opened and two females appeared. They began to talk to each other while they were pointing their fingers at her wh ile clicking their mandibles for a good laugh at the same time. 
> 
> Emma stared at them, still crying. The more she was crying the more the two females were mocking at her. She shouted something at the top of her voice but the two females didn't seem to care. They just kept mocking at her. Her anger became such that she rushed inside, threading her way between the two females. 
> 
> She ran through the corridor until she reached the training room. Strangely the floor was littered with all sort of fresh flowers. She stood in the middle of the place, panting and still crying. She turned her head to the left and listened then to the right and listened again. She stood there for a few more seconds then headed towards the bedroom, walking on the flowers carelessly.
> 
> When she entered the bedroom a disagreeable scene appeared before her eyes. Ter'kan was naked on the bed, slumped on cushions. Two naked females were sitting at the right and left side, providing him with hot caresses. The scene intensified, the moment Ter'kan began to caress the females too. He was caressing them slowly staring at Emma who was staring back at him, her eyes full of tears and sadness.
> 
> She shouted, asking him to stop but he ignored her. Ter'kan continued staring at her viciously while he was still caressing the females, sitting next to him. 
> 
> Emma couldn't stand it anymore so she stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. Ter'kan roared then clicked his mandibles for an evil laugh. Emma took a few more steps back then shouted twice:
> 
> "Don't do this!...Don't do this!..."
> 
> Ter'kan roared again. She met his vicious gaze once more then passed out.
> 
> Emma woke up and noticed she was alone. Later on, she will have her first argument with Ter'kan which is described in the chapter below.

Eighth month. First day of the first week.

Emma woke up hours later and saw that she was alone. She raised herself into a sitting position. Her mind soon started to wander back to the conversation she had with Ter'kan yesterday in the afternoon. By now he had already fulfill his political duty. A duty dictated by a culture in which procreation is used in order to strengthen the power of some and rise the status of others. 

She got off the bed and checked every place in the house. She had another fit of tears the moment she walked through the training room because she remembered the way Ter'kan took her hand off him when he had to leave the house in a hurry yesterday. She kept crying with her vision haunted by the meeting that had brought such an emotional turmoil into her relationship. She retired to the weapons room as soon as her fit of tears subsided and grabbed her new weapon. and began to handle it. No sooner had she began to handle it than suddenly the sound of the entrance door followed by foot steps stomping in the corridor so she waited. Ter'kan stopped dead while passing next to the doorway. He stood there briefly before entering the place. Emma displayed her weapon on the rack then waited, staring at him. The leader greeted:

"Good morning!"  


She answered coldly:

"Good morning! I didn't expect that you will be gone the whole night.  
-Things turned out to be different!"  


She sighed deeply before asking:

"How was your time with that female? Did she enjoy your company?  
-Why do you need to know about that?  
"Why not? So! Did she enjoy your company?  
-Yes, she did!"  


From then on Emma kept asking questions about his night because she wanted to have a detailed description of that event. Because she had an irresistible need to know about that.

"Did you spend the whole night with her?  
-Yes!  
-Why?  
-Because she wanted to!  
-What about you? Did you wish for that too?  
-Yes, I wanted this too!"  


Emma sighed again. Tears soon appeared in her eyes. She went on.  
"How many times did that happen?  
-What do yo mean?  
-Mating of course!"  


Ter'kan said, lowering his gaze:

"Twice!"  


By now Emma kept asking questions, using cruder words.

"How did you fuck her?"  
Ter'kan simply answered while staring back at her:  
"Missionary!"  


Emma paused briefly then asked in such a strangled voice :

-Did she enjoyed being fucked by you?  
-Very much!"  


She sighed deeply again with a sad look on her face because that was the only way she wanted to express her disappointment at that very moment. Sh then asked

-How about you?  
-I enjoyed her company very much too!"  


From then on Emma kept asking him questions in such a strangled voice that she had more and more troubles expressing herself. She sighed noisily once more then continued:

"Did you fall asleep next to her afterwards?  
-Yes!  
-What do you wish to have? A son or a daughter?"  


He lowered his gaze before answering:

"A son."  


Emma couldn't hold it any longer so all of a sudden she burst into tears. However she was still making efforts in order to continue her talk. Ter'kan approached her and tried to grab her arm but she stepped back, saying loudly:

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  


He tried to touch her again by asking:

"Can we talk calmly?"  


She protested while crying more violently:

"NO!...NO!...I told you to stay away from me!"  


She then left the weapons room.

Ter'kan emitted a low growl right after. He remained standing in the middle of the weapons room briefly, while listening to the distant fit of tears that was coming from the dining area then headed there. Emma panted out as soon as she saw him crossing the doorway:

"You keep telling me I became the only one you want !Then...what? You didn't hesitate to go with that female.  
-Yes! Despite my feelings towards you that would have been impossible to refuse her. And you know the reasons for that.  
-It's all about your culture that dictates you who's worth fucking or who's not. How annoying!  
-Exactly and it's disappointing to state that you have troubles getting accustom to that.  
-It's difficult, indeed because you have your ways of thinking and I have mine too.  
-We discussed about this subject and it was clear to me that you understood the importance of it. Unfortunately I realized this isn't the case anymore. How wrong I was to think that you had the will to accept things that matter the most in my life.  
\- There is no change! I'm always aware of many things concerning your culture. However I expected you to add changes in order to suit my needs because you do know how much you mean to me!"  


By now Emma has already stopped crying. Ter'kan continued:

"I'm perfectly aware of that and if your love is as strong as you state it, in that case you should accept my culture the way it is since you've accepted to step into my world.  
-I had the necessary strength of mind to adapt."  


She sighed then added, hesitant:

"Unfortunately...your meeting with that female brought unsettling feelings into our relationship."  


She sighed again then kept talking about females in general because she had an irresistible need to express her bitterness. So she asked out of the blue:

"By the way! What is the name of that female?  
-She'raga!"  


Emma chuckled then continued with a hint of disdain in the tone of her voice.

"I bet that must have made a heck of a change for you. She must have treated you just like a thing she uses for her selfish desires."

Ter'kan didn't respond anything to this. He just kept starring at her. She had another nervous laugh while staring back at him then went on:

"How does it feel to fuck such creatures? To be honest with you I find them repulsive especially since I've heard and seen what they were capable of when it comes to flirting or sex! They are cruel, violent, selfish and arrogant.  
-Don't talk about the females of my species like that! You have no right to make such a vile remarks about them  
-Vile remarks? No,that's the truth!  
-How can you be so mean? You keep in dragging the females of my species through the mud.  
-They deserve it.  
-Don't say that! There are many things you don't know about them. I will always find them awesome and desirable and this no matter what you are going to say."  


His statement made Emma furious. So she spoke to him even more angrily.

"Tell me, Ter'kan! Why the fuck did you take me with you if you prefer your females more than me? Why did you pretend you love me?  
-I didn't pretend anything! You do know that I love you!  
-Yeah! You love me so much that you didn't hesitate to have sex with that other one.  
-Here you go again! You keep harping on about the same thing. Can't you understand that was an important obligation but...if you refuse to understand it, this means..."  


He stopped so she requested:  
"This means what? Would you please finish your sentence?  
-This means that deep in your heart you don't truly love me.  
-It's regrettable that you are feeling this way but you are the one who have started all this. You had to go with She'raga despite the fact you knew I was totally against it. So now it's my turn to say that you don't truly love me!"  


Ter'kan shook his head while emitting a low growl before impatiently:

"Enough! I had enough! I really need to be out of here. You became so unpleasant to be around."  


The leader left the kitchen right after, so putting a definite end to the argue. Emma listened with an angry look on her face as the sound of his footsteps resounded in the training room: The leader had left the house again.

Emma was so shaken that she started wandering here and there through the house, feeling awfully low. She was always on the go, giving constant thoughts to that argue. It was the first time they've been so hostile towards each other, stubbornly insisting on what they thought was right or wrong. Her jealousy made her really angry and it became more and more difficult to control herself so she didn't hesitate to reproach him for his encounter by using hurtful words.

When Ter'kan was back at dusk he found Emma busying herself inside the trophies room. One of the mattresses from the terrace was spread on the floor and few of her belongings were arranged on the nearby table. Ter'kan entered the place. He greeted her, glancing at the table:

"Good evening!"  


Emma answered coldly while covering the mattress with a white sheet:

"Good evening!."  
He asked with an hesitating tone:  
"What...is this? What...are you...doing?"  


She answered with that same cold tone while she kept arranging the sheet:

"That's clear! This became my new bedroom!  
-What? You can't be serious!"

She got up and said calmly, looking into his eyes:

"Oh yes, I am! You're the one who's started all this.  
-I understand that you are still upset. However I'm sure time will help you to forget and you'll be happy again.  
-Maybe!"  


She sighed, lowering her gaze. She added as she kept her eyes fixed on the floor:

"Something has broken between us that's why it's better to consider each other just as friends."

Ter'kan didn't add anything else. He gave her a look as he kept clicking his mandibles with frustration then left the room: He went to take a bath before retiring to the dining area. He sat at the table with a bowl full of fruit pieces. He began to eat them one by one while he kept his mind occupied with various thoughts. He found Emma's new decision unfair and hard to take. He was perfectly aware of that her jealousy was the main reason why she had decided to treat him with that new and insignificant way.

Later that evening time Ter'kan felt the need to unwind outside on the terrace, lying directly on the marble floor. He stayed there for a long moment, giving thoughts to the unpleasant and new happening constantly.

When he finally decided to go back to his bedroom first he went to check the trophies room. He found the door closed. So he stayed there and listened cautiously. He soon heard low and muffled sobs. He kept listening as the urge to talk to her was growing. And then upon further reflection he decided not to. That night Ter'kan fell asleep in the middle of the big bed with empty arms.


	9. Broken love. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Emma had this nightmare two days after her big argument with Ter'kan in the weapons room which is decribed in the chapter below.
> 
>  
> 
> It was at dusk. Some parts of the house were plunged into the semi-darkness and every where's dead quiet. All the doors were opened and drafts were rushing inside from time to time, accentuating the solitude of the house. A draft crossed the training room again then everything sank into another long silence. 
> 
> Suddenly a loud stomping came from the upper floor and Emma charged down the stairs, holding a big dagger. She put the light on then asked loudly:
> 
> "Ter'kan, you piece of crap!...Where are you?"
> 
> Ter'kan appeared immediately after, naked. He growled then said:
> 
> "I wish you were dead!...You whiny, useless woman!...  
> -It isn't your lucky day, lousy leader!...Why are you always going around butt-naked?  
> -Because my females love it!...They are much better than you!..."
> 
> Emma shouted twice:  
> "I hate you!...I hate you!..."
> 
> Ter'kan added:  
> "You can't imagine how much I hate you too!...Now go and kill yourself!..."
> 
> He turned his back on her and walked away. Emma rushed him furiously and stabbed him in the back. Ter'kan roared in agony then collapsed. Emma kept going at him fiercely until he was dead. She kept stabbing his dead body until her hand was dripping with green fluorescent blood.
> 
> Emma woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Her heart was beating fast. She felt desperate so she began to sob.

Eight month. First day of the second week.

Ter'kan tried to mellow Emma but it had been in vain. He gave up quickly, discouraged by her lack of care. So he began to treat her with the same coldness. One thing for sure was that their attraction for each other wasn't completely gone. However the current situation didn't allow them to express any kind of affection.

The situation worsened over the following days. They looked like two people who had just met and sharing a place. Soon their conversations also began to show that sad and dramatic change. They were always choosing their words, trying to remain as neutral as possible. That was the same whenever they were training or working in the weapons room. Needless to say those activities gradually became harder to execute for both due to the absence of physical contact.

Ter'kan was spending most of his time outside on purpose because he needed to escape the loveless and unwelcoming atmosphere that was now reigning in the house. His repeated absences gave Emma the opportunity to move around the house freely. That moment was always awakening her despair with the realization of how loveless her relationship with Ter'kan had become. A huge lack of affection and communication had driven them apart. Who could have thought that those two were so much in love not so long ago? 

Eight month. Fifth day of the third week.

It was in the afternoon. Emma was seated under the shade of a tree and watched how Yu'dai was taking care of a small field of herbs. That's when Ter'kan appeared. Emma got up immediately after. First he greeted Emma before addressing his apprentice a few words as well. He then went back inside the house. Emma gave Yu'dai a few more minutes of her interest then followed the leader back inside. 

She found him drinking something in the middle of the dining area. She asked with an hesitating tone as soon as he had finished:

"May I ask why you spent the night away from home again?"  


He answered after having taken another sip;

"I had started an important training step with my apprentices and needed to brief each one of them with the expectations of new level! There were also some other important encounters I had to deal with. All these event lasted until very late at night that's why I had decided to spend the night away from home."  


Ter'kan then tackled a different subject by putting the metallic goblet on the table:

"We can start your training any time from now! I will be in the weapons room."  


He didn't wait for her answer and left the dining area right after. Emma remained there while looking at the goblet the leader has just used then headed to the weapons room. She found him sitting at the table. He was busy checking his bio mask.

Emma approached him close enough right after and sniffed his scent a few times. So he asked without turning around once he felt her presence in his back:

"Why are you doing this?"  


Emma startled with embarrassment while stepping back. This time Ter'kan turned towards her and asked another question:

"What do you expect?"

She didn't say anything. She just lowered her gaze, biting her lips nervously. He added as he kept handling his mask:

"I know that you are suspicious about me. However I want you to know that last night in addition to many encounters I also had one you certainly won't appreciate."  


She looked at him again and simply said:

"Ah!"  


She then asked with sadness in her voice turning pale:

"What happened?  
-I spoke to She'raga for a moment because I needed her to tell me about her state!"  


Emma simply said with sadness in her voice, turning pale:

"Ah!"  


Ter'kan began to check his mask again. She sighed with more sadness in her eyes then asked him while she kept her eyes fixed on his long dreadlocks.

"Why did you have to tell me about that encounter ?"  


He turned towards her again.

"I suppose that's what you wanted to hear! Right? Besides I also want you to stop thinking about me in that way I dislike so by telling you about my activities outside, I hope it will help you to understand I don't do anything sexual behind your back. I'm telling the facts because I don't want any more problems."  


Emma sighed, obviously annoyed then began to complain:

"Do you really think that by telling me your new girlfriend has ran her hands on you will avoid troubles between us?"  


Ter'kan emitted a low trill then retorted as he kept holding his mask in his left hand:  
"She's not my new girlfriend. I only met her for an important purpose in the eyes of my society. A purpose that will increase my rank and strengthen my power even more later. But the problem is you focus on your way of seeing things only and refuse to give a try to my way."  


She sighed again then expressed her thoughts with a bit of disdain:

"Give a try to what? You want me to accept the fact that you willingly had sex with another one!  
-Absolutely! If you see the situation from my point of view you can accept that."  


Emma added coldly while shaking her head with disagreement:

"I don't think I will be able to accept that."  


This time Ter'kan emitted a low and menacing growl before concluding with an angrier tone:  
"This conversation is terminated! Now, go away! Come back later and only if you have something kind and encouraging to tell me!"

He went on working again. Emma remained silent while biting her lips nervously. She did so for a short moment then suddenly burst into tears. Ter'kan didn't bother. This enraged her and the argument began. She was accusing him of his infidelity again.

"NO! I won't go away! That will be too easy."

Ter'kan didn't respond, hoping this will discourage her to continue. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect and his indifference augmented her anger even more. She continued complaining in a loud voice:

"I am sure there are many more things you can tell me about the way that you spent last night!"

He put down his mask on the table then turned towards her again: He stood up saying:

"It's just your imagination! Your silly and obsessive imagination. It's been days you keep on bringing unhappiness into our relationship because of your ideas!Every day you come up with a new stupid thing to say! Can't you give us a break?  
-This is your fault! You've started all this."  


Ter'kan emitted that slow and menacing growl again. He then said while staring at her:

"I didn't do anything wrong.I don't see anything wrong with the fact I accepted to meet She'raga.  


His statement only added more tension into the situation so she shouted with weepy face:

"Screw you Ter'kan! How can you say that there is nothing wrong with your past activities? Apparently you don't care about my feelings at all."  


She kept crying, sighing noisily at the same time. And then suddenly she felt so desperate that she grabbed a dagger. She shouted while brandishing it:

"I know what you have in mind."  


He flared his mandibles before asking with an angry tone:

"What the heck are you talking about?"  


She didn't answered and just emphasized her thoughts with more violent remarks:

"I know what you have in mind and for this I'm going to kill you. YES, I'm going to kill you so your new girlfriend or anyone else won't have you."  


Emma said again while brandishing the dagger higher:

"I'm going to kill you because I don't want anyone else to have you again."  


Ter'kan emitted louder and angrier growls before asking with a provoking tone:

"If this what you really want?"  


She simply said, shaking uncontrollably:

"YES!...YES!"  


Ter'kan growled menacingly again then added:

"THEN...do it! What are you waiting for?"  


She was hesitating, still shaking. So he said again with that same provoking tone:

"GO ON! KILL ME!...KILL ME!"  


Ter'kan was waiting as he kept emitting clicking sounds nervously.

So Emma approached him and raised her weapon.She then ready to strike but stopped the movement of her arm abruptly in mid-course. She stared at him a few seconds while shaking and crying violently then dropped the dagger and ran away.

Ter'kan went after her. He searched in various place before he stumbled across her in the bathing room. He found her curled up in the fetal position on the floor and sobbing. He observed her briefly while concentrating on her fit of cry then knelt next to her. He began to express his discontent :

"Emma! I don't like to see you like this! This can't go on anymore."  


He paused a few seconds before going n, hesitant:

"I wish I could things in order to bring back peace and happiness into our relationship."  


Emma remained stubbornly silent so he insisted, trying to reassure her:

"I want to take care of you and prove you that nothing has changed."  


She said, still sobbing:

"I don't want anything more from you.  
-Don't say that!"  


He started to caress her arm slowly but she protested by taking his hand off her:

"I don't want you to touch me!"  


Emma got up right after and left the bathing room. She headed back to the trophies room, crying less. Ter'kan followed her and found her curled up in a fetal position on the mattress. He sat next to her and attempted to continue the conversation.

"Emma! I really wish you could evaluate the situation in a way I do. "  


She sighed deeply while changing her position. She said as now she was lying on her back:

"I'm very tired! I really need time to sort things out in my head."  


She paused before adding, hesitant with a strangled voice, ready to burst into tears again:  
"Something...something has definitely broken between us. I...don't know what to think anymore. Things can't be the same again.  
-No, you're wrong. I told that nothing has changed."  


She sighed again, obviously very tired then concluded without paying further attention to what he has just said:

"I really need to get some rest. I need to be alone."  


Ter'kan didn't add anything more and got up. He took a few steps then stopped. He turned around and gave her one last glance before leaving the trophies room.

The days that followed their relationship sank deeper into despair. By now they had already ceased doing all kind of activities together and kept avoiding each other as much as possible. They were like two strangers with dreadful feelings towards each other, forced to live in the same house.

But the degradation of their relationship didn't remain as it already was. Gradually, Emma stopped eating. Her presence in the kitchen became less and less evident until it ceased completely. The trophies room had become her retreat. Each time Ter'kan was checking on her the same sad scene appeared before his eyes. Emma was lying face upwards, inert and far away.

The situation worsened during the last day of the month because Emma had stopped drinking too. Ter'kan tried to persuade her to drink but it was in vain. Needless to say that the leader was really in panic mode as she started growing weaker and weaker. So he prepared tray with all sort of food drinks a spent the night with her in the trophies room. He watched over her while he was still trying to persuade her that she should eat or drink something.

But Emma was stubborn and refused each one of his offer with a head movement. The night passed so.

And then Ter'kan finally decided to go out at day break. He returned to the house, accompanied by Mar'ten a moment later and found Emma, unconscious. She had fainted from exhaustion.

The leader exchanged a few words with his comrade rapidly then sat on the floor. He then took Emma on his lap, cradling her head into his left arm. Mar'ten began to pour between her half-open lips a very small quantity of a yellow-greenish cocktail at a time. He gave Emma that drink until she regained consciousness. So she turned her head to the right and saw Mar'ten. First Ter'kan gave the latter a glance before addressing her as he kept stroking her hand gently:

"I explained Mar'ten our situation that's why he decided to bring his own help. He prepared a fruits cocktail in which he added a ground mixture of two medicinal plants. It's an excellent tonic."  


Mar'ten added something so Ter'kan translated:

"Mar'ten is advising you to continue drinking it on a daily basis! It will not only help you to regain strength rapidly but will also help you to keep your body temperature cooler."  


She spoke with a weak voice:

"Thank you! I will."  


Ter'kan paused briefly then went on, changing the subject:

"Emma! Mar'ten would like you to listen to what he has to say!"  


Emma agreed with a slight nod:

"Alright!"  


***In the following paragraph the dots represent what Mar'ten is saying and the sentences between them are the translations that Ter'kan is making for Emma.

"..........I know you have troubles adapting totally to a culture that is so different from yours!.......... I've witnessed where you have started and how far you've progressed since!..........I must admit you always amazed me by doing more than I thought it would be possible for you!..........I understood the admiration you have for my leader!..........I understood you really enjoy your life among us!..........  
Now more changes have come to you!..........I still believe you will be able to adopt them because I know your abilities and your strength of mind!..........I'm convinced you will adapt to those changes that seem so difficult to accept now!..........It's an unique experience to have you in the clan!..........I like you very much and it will always bring me contentment each time I'll help you!..........  


Emma said with a faint smile:

"Tell Mar'ten I also like him very much! His words are very encouraging and I will do my best in order to accept things with a different point of view."

Ter'kan translated again. Mar'ten stroked Emma's arm gently in order to show his satisfaction before rising to his feet. He exchanged a few words with his leader then went away, leaving the bottle on the table.

Emma simply said as soon as Mar'ten had crossed the doorway:

"I'm hungry!"  


Ter'kan grabbed a sun fruit and gave it to her. She ate it with hearty appetite while sitting on the leader's lap.


	10. Hope and new changes.

Ninth month. Second day of the second week.

There was a significant improvement between Ter'kan and Emma since the beginning of this month. Their relationship didn't suffer any arguments anymore. Mar'ten's words of encouragement worked wonders on Emma, so helping her to accept more of the situation. 

However this was still not enough to bring them back together as before. They were doing activities together again but still avoiding any physical contact. And yet their relation was changing gradually into a closer one. Their conversations were taking another turn too. Emma enjoyed calling Ter'kan her captivating master. On the other hand, the leader was praising her with encouraging words in order to show how much he appreciated the change she had brought into their relationship.

In the course of the third week they were spending more time together thus improving their relationship.They loved to sit next to each over and talk about new occurrences. Gradually their conversations became also more intimate so they didn't hesitate to analyze each other's feelings. 

And then during a night of the fourth week something happened. Ter'kan came back home and found Emma, unwinding outside on the terrace.

"Good evening!"  


Emma greeted him with a smile in that same simple way:

"Good evening!"  


He sat in front of her. 

"I've been thinking about you!"  


She lowered her gaze. Ter'kan asked straight foward:  
"Can I hold your hand?"  
She said as she kept her gaze lowered:  
"Yes!"  
Ter'kan took her hand in his. He continued, almost taking her by surprise:  
"I can't go on without you anymore!"  
Emma whispered, looking at him again:  
"Don't say that!  
-Why? "  


Emma remained silent, sighing deeply. He released her hand . She got up and ran away and locked herself in the trophies room. Suddenly she burst into tears because she felt angry and frustrated at the same time. Later that night Emma came out of the trophies room again because she needed to drink. So she left the room leisurely without knowing what she was about to witness once she set foot inside the semi-darkness of the training area. She saw a ray of light coming from the half-opened doors of the big bathing room. She approached silently, walking on her tiptoes and listened. At first not a single noise was coming from the large room then all of a sudden she heard lapping. She wanted to see so she took a quick look, partially hidden by one of the doors. Ter'kan was sitting in the pool and his back was turned. She stood behind the door, giving a thought to the situation for a little while because it was tempting. She had an irresistible need to join him but refrained from doing so due to feelings of anger and jealousy that were always tormenting her. It was as if an half of her who wanted was struggling against the other half who didn't. Erotic visions of her past moments with Ter'kan were rushing through her mind.

She listened for a few more seconds then moved away silently. She went to the dining area and drank a glass of water before returning to the trophies room. She lay on her side with the door opened because she wanted to be aware of the sounds coming from different parts of the house. Soon foot steps resounded in the corridor so she closed her eyes thus pretending she was sleeping. The sound of the foot steps was coming closer and closer until it stopped in the doorway of the trophies room. Ter'kan looked at her briefly then retired in the weapons room situated nearby. Emma opened her eyes, looked at the doorway then changed her position. She lay face upwards and fell asleep within minutes, thinking about Ter'kan constantly.

Ninth month. Last day of the fourth week. During evening hours

Emma has just come back from the garden, carrying a small basket full of vegetables. She began to busy herself in the kitchen when Ter'kan made an unexpected appearance. He was lightly equipped but unmasked. 

"Good evening, Emma!  
-Good evening!  
-How are you ding?  
-I'm fine! I didn't hear you coming.  
-I wanted to surprise you.  
She smiled then asked:  
"How was your day?  
-Busy but enjoyable!...  
-I'm glad to hear that."

Emma started to wash the vegetables. Ter'kan watched her for a while then moved away. She stopped the movements of her hands and glanced at the doorway then went on working again. She was thinking about Ter'kan. She knew what he had in mind especially since their relationship had become even more serene. She couldn't lie to herself anymore because she was also undergoing that same change. Her desire for Ter'kan was starting building up again.

Later the leader joined her in the dining room, wearing his loin cloth only. He sat and watched her setting the table. She was glancing at him each time she was bringing something on the table. She sat in front of him as she was bringing a bowl full of fruit pieces.

They started to eat without exchanging any words. Meanwhile he kept glancing at her from time to time again The leader said out of the blue while she was cutting her meat into small pieces:

"I had constant thoughts about you despite my busy day!"  
She stopped eating and kept staring at him. He also stopped eating then added right after:  
"Emma!...I want you!”  
She lowered her gaze, saying:  
“I’m not ready for that.  
-I believe you are! Our relation has improved so much for the past day. It's been already two months that our conflict drove us apart! Two months...we didn't make love. Two months we..."

Suddenly Emma protested with a hint of annoyance in the tone of her voice:  
"Please, stop! I told you I...CAN'T!"

She got up from the table. Ter'kan asked, visibly surprised:

"Where are you going?"  


She added with more uneasiness in the tone of her voice:

"I'm not hungry anymore!"  


Emma ran away and retired to the trophies room. She sat on the floor and begin to cry. Ter'kan remained seated for a short while then got up from the table too. He went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, overwhelmed by his unfulfilled desires.

Tenth month. Third day of the first week. Shortly before dusk.

Emma was in the garden. She enjoyed selecting herbs for her next recipe when all of a sudden Ter'kan appeared. He said, walking towards her.

"Good afternoon, Emma!  
-Good afternoon!"  


Now he was standing next to her.

"It always gives me such a pleasant feeling each time I see you working in the garden!"  


Emma had a soft laugh then said:  
"Thank you! I love the garden and your compliment."  
"It's much more than a compliment."  


She looked up. She continued as she met his beautiful and yellow gaze:  
"I'm happy you came back earlier than expected!  
-And that's for a good reason! Someone is waiting for you in the training room!  
-Really?"  
She gave a thought to the situation for a few seconds then asked enthusiastically:  
"Is it Alrik'taden?  
-Yes! He's landed not so long ago!W e met at the arena. He asked if he could visit us today which I accepted, of course.  
-I'm so happy! Just yesterday, I started to wonder when I'm going to see him again.  
-Apparently your wish came true!"  
She had another soft laugh.  
"Yes!"

Emma picked a few more green leaves from a small shrub then went back inside followed by Ter'kan. She put away the small, metallic basket then headed to the training room with Ter'kan walking by her side. Alrik'taden stepped forward. Emma smiled.

"Good afternoon, Emma!  
-Good afternoon! It's been a long time  
-Yes!...How are you?  
-I'm fine! What about you?  
-I'm not too bad!  
-Why do you say that?  
-Well...many things happened since your last visit! I'm still doing my best in order to adapt to my new life and for this I had experienced hardships!"  


Alrik'taden gave his father a look before continuing:

"Would you mind telling me about it?  
-Not at all!"  


Emma sighed then added right after with a smile:

"That would be more pleasant if we sit outside on the terrace!  
-I agree!"  


She added, looking at Ter'kan:

"Great !I'll join you and your father in a moment."  


They parted. Emma went back to the kitchen and Ter'kan went up stairs accompanied by his son.

Moments later, Emma joined the two males, holding a tray. She put the tray on the table and poured fruit juice in three big glasses. She then sat in front of them silent and still. According to the glances Ter'kan was giving her from time to time, she knew that he was telling his son about the past occurrences that caused troubles to their relationship. Alrik'taden addressed her a while after:

"Emma, I know what you and my father went through for the past months! I think it's understandable! And like you said, you are still trying to adapt to your new life.  
-I must admit it was hard in the beginning but gradually I overcame many obstacles and began to accept almost all the facts.  
-Why do you say almost?""  


She glanced at Ter'kan once before answering:

"Because there is an issue that still bothers me!  
-Could you explain?"  
She gave Ter'kan another glance then continued:  
"I stayed inside the house for the past two months because I wanted to avoid encounter. I wanted to be alone.  
-It isn't a good idea when you are sad."  


Alrik'taden paused briefly, before adding:< /p> "Also, I just got and idea!"  


She asked with a smile:

"What is that?  
-I'd like you to meet Na'hele! If you wish we can visit you tomorrow. I'm sure it will help you to take your mind off things.  
-I'd love to but may I ask who is Na'hele?  
-Na'hele is my favorite mate!"

Emma looked at Ter'kan again, turning pale slightly. Alrik'tden noticed her anxiety. So he asked:

"What is the matter?"  


She answered with her gaze lowered:

"Apology but...I can't accept this kind of meeting.  
-Why not?  
-Because that's all about the issue I have just mentioned. I still have troubles of accepting the presence of females.  
-My father and I spoke about that but I didn't expect your feelings would go for all of them.  
-Unfortunately there is no exception.  
-I understand! Let's hope that you will be able to overcome this obstacle soon."  


Emma looked at the young male again. His father joined into the conversation:

"I'm sure, she will!"

Alrik'taden continued:

"Just give yourself more chances to adapt."  
-I'm grateful for your understanding.  
-I'm your friend and ready to help whenever it's needed."  


She nodded, smiling again.

Each one of them took a glass and drank. From then on Alrik'taden entertained Emma and his father by evoking events that took place during his stay on the mother ship. His words really cheered her up, especially those concerning his grand-father. Emma felt happy at the thought that Elder Erisei Ren'ka really wished to meet her. They spoke till late in the night. Emma gave Alrik'taden a hug just as he was leaving so reinforcing their friendship even more. Ter'kan witnessed that tender moment and saw it as an happy omen.

 

Tenth month. Seventh day of the first week.

Emma was still avoiding Ter'kan and this no matter how enticing his words and how tempting gestures were. She still had difficulties to accept his intimate approach due to the fact that her mind was still afflicted by the memory of his escapade with She'raga same. And yet that day she got a tremendous satisfaction of watching Ter'kan in secret while he was having a bath. Needless to say that steamy scene kept her awake later at night.


	11. Together again.

Tenth month. First day of the third week. At midday. 

Ter'kan has just finished training Emma. He left the house immediately after, warning her that he won't be back until tomorrow morning. Emma went on with her usual daily routine once she was alone. She was wandering here and there through the house, overwhelmed with joy. She had constant thoughts about Ter'kan and this made her smile from time to time. She knew that their reunion was meant to happen very soon. Just yesterday night they had an enticing conversation while they were sitting next to each other, outside on the terrace. She remembered how they were about to embrace while they kept expressing with their eyes only what they didn't dare to say aloud. However they were still sleeping in separate rooms despite the obvious change. Every night a similar scene was taking place in two different rooms at the same time. Ter'kan and Emma stayed awake while thinking about each other overwhelmed with an irresistible urge to possess.

Yu'dai came to take care of the garden towards the end of the afternoon. And like many times before, Emma sat under the shade of a sun fruit tree and enjoyed watching the teenager to bustle about as he was checking and watering every field of herbs, vegetables or fruits. Oddly enough, that day he interrupted his work in order to look at a part of the forest situated on the left side of the garden. He did so three times as if something was up there. His mysterious attitude puzzled Emma nevertheless. So she looked up towards the same direction. Her gaze met tall trees with thick foliage and nothing else. Yu'dai finished his work a moment before dusk so he helped Emma to pick fruits.

Emma went back inside as soon as Yu'dai left the house. She washed the fruits carefully then ate two before arranging them in a glass bowl. Now it was dark. She decided to spend some time in the weapons room because she needed to analyze and handle her new weapon. She felt proud the moment she grabbed it. She began to practic one of the latest movement Ter'kan had taught her. She spent a great amount of time in there not only practicing but also looking at the displayed gear. Meanwhile various thoughts of Ter'kan kept her mind busy always overwhelmed with that same joyous and relieving sentiment. She felt proud of herself and ready for a new beginning. However there was a time, she had always thought that she will never be able to get over her torments. Luckily after much struggle she finally succeeded in doing so. She began to see things from a different point of view which helped her to accept much more of her newly adopted culture.

Later on, Emma left the weapons room because she felt the need to see her former sleeping quarters. First she visited the bathing room for a brief moment before she retired to the bed room. She approached the bed and sat on the left-hand side where Ter'kan had always been used to sleep. She brushed her hand against the sheet a few times slowly then lay on her stomach and closed her eyes. Sexual desire for him soon welled inside her, especially since the bed had strong traces of his exotic and musky scent. An incredible well-being was taking possession of her so she ended up falling asleep within minutes.

When Ter'kan came back home in the middle of the night unexpectedly, Emma was still sleeping on the bed. He was thrilled by his finding, nevertheless. So he approached the bed cautiously as he kept twitching his upper mandibles with anticipation. As fate would have it Emma changed her position then opened her eyes at that very moment and noticed Ter'kan standing still next to the bed. She felt so shy that she raised herself into a sitting position immediately after. She stared at him for a few seconds then sprang to her feet and ran away. She took refuge inside the trophies room and locked the door. 

Ter'kan followed her. He tried to get inside but he couldn't so he began to address her from behind the door.

"Emma! Open up! We need to talk."

Emma approached the door and leaned against it. She didn't say anything so Ter'kan asked:

"Emma! Are you listening?"  
She sighed deeply then said:  
"Yes!  
-Can you open the door?  
-No!  
-Why?  
-Because it is so embarrassing!  
-No! It isn't!  
-It is! I didn't expect you'd come back now!"

She paused then added:

"It's embarrassing because you found me sleeping on the bed!  
-I loved that and I know why you slept there!"

He paused briefly before expressing those thoughts he knew she had in mind:

"You slept there because you want me!"  


Emma pressed her face to the door and closed her eyes. She said, overcome with desire:  
"Yes, that's true! I want you so much! SO MUCH!"  


He added as he put his right hand flat on the door:

"In that case open up and come to me!"

Emma hesitated for a few more seconds then pressed the button and opened the door. Ter'kan was standing in front of her. She looked up and met his yellow eyes full of anticipation. He stared at her for a few seconds then picked her off the ground. She embraced him passionately by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Ter'kan spoke while caressing her back slowly:

"It's so good to have you back!"  


Emma whispered with her eyes shut:

"It became more and more difficult to do without you."  


He added as he kept caressing her back.

"Every night I was alone on that bed, thinking about you constantly.  
-I felt the same and wanted to come to you many times."

Emma whispered, her lips touching his neck:  
"Take me to our room!"

Ter'kan carried Emma, back to their room. He then sat on the bed and pulled her between his thighs. They began to please each other with ardent caresses. They did it for a long while before passing from foreplay to sex. That moment was incredibly satisfying for both of them. Emma lay on her back. Ter'kan knelt next to her buttocks with his thighs driven apart. He took her ankles and spread her legs apart, so having a very exciting view of her entrance. He penetrated her then started to thrust. Emma soon began to moan louder and louder while she kept stimulating her clit with her left hand and stroking her love leader's thigh with the right one at the same time.

And then Ter'kan speed up his thrusts, still holding her legs apart. He made love to her until he felt the need to change his position. Emma remained, lying on her back with her legs bent in knees and wide opened. Ter'kan positioned himself over her, leaning on all fours. He rubbed the head of his cock against her wet entrance twice before he penetrated her again. He continued thrusting. Emma was moaning as she kept kneading his shoulders firmly, always asking for more. He kept sliding his cock inside and out of her relentlessly, looking into her eyes. He gave it to her until she felt her peak climbing. Moments later she achieved orgasm overwhelmed with an uncontrollable urge of expressing her euphoria with loud moans. Ter'kan stopped. He brushed his mandibles on her forehead twice then started his thrusts again, huffing heavily. He made love to her while keeping eye contact until he came too. He came hard, filing the room with deep growls. They looked into each other's eyes for another brief moment, trying to catch their breaths then parted.

They took a long rest before they felt the need to do it again. They needed that. They simply couldn't stop loving and for this the second time had been more passionate and sensual than the first one. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms naked, content and sated just before the daybreak.

 

Tenth month. Second day of the third week.

Emma woke up first around midday. She smiled at the sight of Ter'kan sleeping next to her. She had an irresistible need to caress him but stopped herself from doing so because she didn't want to disturb him. It took another while until Ter'kan finally opened his eyes. He took her hand, simply saying:

"Good morning, beautiful!  
-Good morning!"  


Emma cuddled up with him. They relaxed for a long moment then got off the bed. First they had a bath together before going outside in the garden. They picked fruits and vegetables because they intended to prepare a delicious and festive meal. They felt happy about that idea because it was as if they were celebrating their reunion after a long absence. 

They set the table in a fancy way once they had completed their tasks. Emma put each dish on the table with a lovely smile on her face. They sat one facing the other and began to eat. The meal lasted for a long time because they made themselves busy with important conversations at the same time. They did their best in order to clear things up as much as they could. Ter'kan said as he was serving himself pieces of meat:

"Do you know that many interesting and new occurrences took place during our sad and eventful period?"  


She had a soft laugh then said:

"I happen to be in the same situation for the past two weeks! That's something you'd be so glad to know about but first I'd like you to explain everything. I must admit, you really teased my curiosity. "

Ter'kan clicked his upper mandibles rapidly for a short and joyous laugh. He said as he was dicing a big chunk of boiled vegetable that look like a potatoes:  
"Anything you want! I'm going to start with Seki'sen."  


Emma looked at him with glittering eyes. Ter'kan continued.

"He became more discreet."

She stopped eating and asked:

"What do you mean?  
-As you know he used to have many mates but all this has changed! Currently he is living with five females only."  


Emma stared at him for a few seconds visibly astonished before exclaiming:

"Impossible!  
-No, really! He did it!"  


She asked as she was cutting her meat into small cubes:

"Why did he do it?  
-He did it because he wants to put you at ease so you will accept to be a part of his intimate life again!"  


She sighed, lowering her gaze. Ter'kan continued.

"You know what is my opinion about your relationship with him! You greatly changed and your efforts allowed you to accept so much concerning my culture that's why I strongly believe that you won't have troubles of reviving your relationship with Seki'sen!"  


Emma looked at the leader again.

"That's true! I really changed my point of view about many things! Mar'ten was right about me.  
-I remember what he told you and I agreed with him!"  


Emma smiled.

"I'm feeling much better since I managed to accept and live with matters that made my life difficult in the beginning. I should have listened to your ways more often. That would have been helpful in order to accept various situations with a more diverse point of view. However I want you to know that our past conflict proved that no matter what will happen, nothing will ever destroy our love."  


He stroked her hand, saying:"

"Remember! I always told you that nothing will never separate us."

Emma simply nodded, smiling again. She spoke again after a brief silence as now they were enjoying fresh fruits.

"So! Could you tell me more about those other occurrences?  
-There are many but today I'll tell you about a few only! First it's Ser'kah. He expects our visit any time soon."  


Emma had another soft laugh then exclaimed joyously:

"That's it! So he remembered me!  
-I don't think, he's ever forgotten you!  
-I'm flattered! What's next?  
-There is an Elder among my acquaintances who really wants to know you better!  
-How old is he?  
\- He is 750 years old!"  
-I like that and I won't deny that he has already caught my attention."

She paused, slightly pensive before asking:

"What else ?  
-What if I tell you that he's a bit older than me and his uncle is one of the Adjudicator?  
-That sounds impressive, indeed."  


Emma paused briefly before she continued asking questions:

"What do you think about all this?  
-We spoke many times before and according to our most recent conversations, I believe you will be able to choose wisely and without doubt enjoy any encounter."  


That day Ter'kan decided to add some unexpected thrill into the session. So he began to entice her with suggestive glances and bodily movements towards the end. It didn't Emma long to understand what he meant and soon surrendered by tempting him with torrid approaches as well. They ended up possessing ardently on the floor in the middle of training ground.

Later on, during the evening they made new arrangements inside the house since Emma had decided to return to the big bed room.

 

Tenth month. Seventh day of the third week. At dusk.

Ter'kan and Emma have just finished rearranging the trophies room. They then devoted themselves for the cleaning and checking of their weaponry. Emma was delighted not only because she had the opportunity to handle some beautiful and impressive pieces but also because Ter'kan told her a story about his childhood that moved her profoundly. After this she came to the conclusion that even at such an early age he already had an imposing personality and what it takes to be a leader. They unwound outside on the terrace, sitting next to each other once they had completed their chores. They had a long discussion before retiring to their sleeping quarters. That night they made love again, filling the house with sounds of their ecstasies.


	12. Reunion and more.

Tenth month. In the course of the fourth week.

It was late in the afternoon. Ter'kan has just left the house. Emma was working in the weapons room. Various thoughts were crossing her mind at that very moment. Surprisingly, her past conflict with Ter'kan had added more intense feelings into the way she was considering their relationship. It was as if all the anger and frustration turned into a stronger love.

Ter'kan and Emma had become even more fascinated with each other despite the long-time passionate and mutual love that already existed between them. Emma enjoyed displaying affection in public and didn't hesitate to provide her love leader with provocative caresses and this without any regard for the place she was in. Life at home had also changed dramatically and become more amorous and devoted too. They always had that loving urge to caress or kiss each other and this no matter the circumstances. Wherever they were working in the weapons room or practicing new lessons, they were always seeking physical contact. For instance, they could interrupt the training and make love on the spot. Sometimes the leader didn't hesitate to take his beautiful mate by surprise, inside any part of the house or in the most unusual places. Therefore, once they made love in the forest, perched on the very thick branch of a tall and old tree. Their relationship had become happier and more beautiful than before and this on all aspects of life thus giving them feelings of a true renewal. Respect and understanding were also added so harmonizing their daily life to its fullest extent.

 

Eleventh month. Second day of the first week.

Ter'kan came back during the evening hours and found Emma lying down outside on the terrace. She raised herself into a sitting position as soon as her love leader appeared. He sat next to her.

"Good evening, lovely!  
-Good evening, my Ter'kan!  
-What about your mood? Are you feeling better than yesterday?  
-I'm alright! Thank you for asking!"  


He stroked her cheek gently.

"It's good to hear and that's why tonight I'd like to speak about an issue that we've already tackled a few days earlier!"  


She chuckled.

"Is it about my new and growing fame?  
-Precisely! I won't deny that they are getting impatient up there! There is one among the circle of my acquaintances, you shouldn't neglect any longer!  
-Who is it?  
-The Adjudicator's nephew!  
Yes, of course that one!"  


Emma had a soft laugh then asked:

'So!Tell me more about the Adjudicators nephew! Is he attractive?  
-It depends! It depends on tastes! But that's not the main issue. As you've learned things, you must know that his rank and power are enough to make him very desirable into the eyes of the females!  
-Yes, I remember those cultural reasons that matter so much into the daily life of your species! What kind of person he is?"

Ter'kan didn't answer her question but rather retorted with another one.

"What will you think if I'd tell you that his behavior is more audacious than Seki'sen's? You'd better prepare yourself, it's kind of very surprising.  
-It should be interesting! What is his name?  
-Ata'kheramen!  
-How old is he?  
-He is 541 years old!"

She took a sip of water then kept asking questions:

"What about the Elder? What should I expect from my encounter with that one?  
-He'd like to see you singing and dancing! Perhaps...a little bit more!  
-What do you mean?  
-You wouldn't mind some close encounter, would you!  
-Not at all! I must admit that his age really drew my attention! How old is he in human age?  
-Sixty two! -That's appealing because I've always been attracted by males older than me."

Ter'kan flared his mandibles, eyeing her with great interest for a few seconds then began to tease her with some more enticing words.

"You could have them much older if you really wanted to.  
-I guess!"

He tilted his head to the right then asked her, squinting his eyes slightly:

"Would you be ready to accept someone as old as my father? You know he is 847 years old!"

Emma laughed softly, asking:

"Your father? Is this a trick question?  
-No, it isn't! I am serious. This another important part of our culture.  
-It's surprising! Could you tell me more?  
-It's very common that father and son or siblings share the same mate! There are such cases within our clan."

Emma frowned at him by simply saying:

"Ah!"

Ter'kan continued so making her feel a little bit uneasy.

"My father or my son could be also yours if you really wanted to!"

She stared at him for a few seconds, visibly perplexed then asked with an hesitating tone:

"Would you...be totally...agree with that?  
-Absolutely!"  


She sighed then added with that same perplexed expression on her face:

"Gee! I must admit this one really knocks me for six!"

He brushed his fingers against her cheek gently, saying:

"There are still many things left for you to learn!"

She smiled then took another sip of water. Ter'kan asked, still eyeing her with interest:

"Did I give you ideas?"  


This time she answered more embarrassed than perplexed; "Maybe! Who knows?"

As their conversation was becoming more and more enticing, Emma didn't hesitate to bring Seki'sen's case up again.

"What about the second? I haven't heard from him since!  
-I told him how much your thoughts had turned into more positive ones and there may be a hope for a change!  
-Yes, you can say that!"

She smiled then added:

"I definitely wish to meet Seki'sen again in order to revive my relationship with him! He must be so eager to spend time with me! Will you be astonished if I'd say that I begin to miss his presence?  
-No, I won't! You had feelings for him in the past and I'm convinced that your reunion will revive them in no time!  
-I must admit there are things I miss doing with him!"  


Ter'kan tilted his head to the right, asking:

"Like what?  
-Training and...!"

Emma lowered her gaze then poured herself another glass of water. Ter'kan surprised her with a direct and arousing question, while he kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Do you miss having sex with him?"

She looked into his eyes again and simply said:

"Yes!  
-I expected that! Are there any particular moment you miss doing with him?  
-Yes,there is one! I must admit that I think about it quite often  
-Like what?"

She moistened her lips then added:

"When I give him oral pleasure!  
-Why?  
-Because I love his way of asking for it!  
-What does he do?  
-He stands with his crotch area just up to my face. I look up and always meet his lustful gaze in which I can clearly see what he wants. He starts to caress the nape of my neck, purring noisily. He does it while I rub my cheek against his cock or please him with my hand. Then it comes the moment he brushes the claw of his thumb on my lips. That's when I understand he is really ready for that so I begin to work on his length, hungry for it!"

Ter'kan rubbed his index finger against her lips gently, saying:

"I'm sure he must really crave for that!"

She grabbed his hand playfully then asked:

'What about you, sexy leader? Don't you crave for that too?  
-Very much!"

They continued talking til late in the night, evoking affectionate and entertaining moments that had already marked their lives. Gradually, their discussion triggered sexual desire, so they ended up making love on the terrace without knowing that not far from there, a tall and dark figure just showed up on the second's covered terrace. Seki'sen stayed out for a long time, motionless and listening to the distant growls and moans.

 

Eleventh month. Fourth day of the first week.

Emma was unwinding outside on the terrace at the down of the two suns. She was leaning against the railing, raking past events, especially the ones concerning Seki'sen. And then all of a sudden he appeared on his terrace unexpectedly. Emma observed him for a short moment then went back inside. That vision was nagging at her as she had thoughts of him constantly. Later on, she returned on the terrace, hoping she would see him again but no one was there anymore. Upon further reflection she decided to spend time in the bathing room that overlooked the garden. It was already dark the moment she went down into the pool, naked. First she swam a length before sitting in one of the corner where the water was the shallowest. Foot steps soon resounded in the nearby room. Soon Ter'kan appeared at the doorway accompanied by Seki'sen. She greeted Ter'kan with flirtatious tone immediately after: 

"Good evening, handsome leader! It's a great idea to bring your second in command along with you!"

Ter'kan answered, being seductive just as much.

"Good evening, lovely! Well!...Well!...Aren't you bored all alone in that pool?  
-Oh, yes I am!...You and Seki'sen, come and join me!"

Ter'kan spoke to Seki'sen for a while before addressing Emma again. He said, moving towards the pool:

"Listen! I want tonight to be different. I wish we do something as never before."

Emma laughed softly then said:

"Tell me about it!"

Ter'kan crouched near the edge where Emma was sitting then added with a hint of excitement in his voice:

"I'd like to watch while you and Seki'sen will make love!"

She laughed softly again, giving a look at the second who was still standing in the doorway then said:

"Tonight is going to be so different, indeed!  
-So! What do you think?  
-I don't know who got this idea but I must admit that I love it!"

She sighed before asking him with glittering eyes :

"Tell me! Who's got the idea?  
-Seki'sen and I got it!"

She had another soft laugh.

Ter'kan got up. He addressed his second while moving away from the pool. He translated for Emma afterwards:

"You two, start getting along with each other! I'll be right back."

The leader went away. Seki'sen stared at Emma for another brief moment then approached her. He crouched near the edge of the pool and began to stroke the exposed part of her body that was out of the water, looking into her eyes. Soon he began to emit a soothing purr as he kept caressing her. Emma let herself be touched, smiling. He got up after another caress on her cheek and stripped naked. He got into the water and sat next to her. 

He continued his caresses. First gently then his approach became increasingly more daring. Emma was moaning in a low tone, still letting herself be stroked ardently for a moment. And then the second took her on his lap and continued wandering his hand over erogenous places of the lower part of her body. Meanwhile Emma was as busy as him, caressing and kissing parts of his big and muscular body, easily accessible. Soon louder moans began to resound in the large bathing room once he started stimulating her private parts. He enjoyed rubbing his thumb against the pussy lips or teasing her wet entrance with his index finger. Emma was moaning with her head leaning on his chest, becoming so intoxicated with his musky, wild scent that she was kissing his abs greedily.

Ter'kan just came back at that very moment. He approached them and crouched again. He glanced at Seki'sen for a short while then met Emma's gaze. Her eyes were shinning with desire. Her rosy lips were slightly apart. He watched them for a few more seconds alternately then asked Emma by cocking his head to the right:

'You love that, don't you?"

She nodded, moaning at the same time. Ter'kan watched the scene for another brief moment, silently, then said again:

"You love that, don't you?"

She nodded again while closing her eyes. Ter'kan spoke with a commanding voice.

"Don't nod! I want you to express it with words!"

Emma let out more moans then spoke with desire in the tone of her voice, huffing at the same time:

"Aah!...YES!...I love that!"

Another silence followed. Seki'sen continued pleasuring Emma. Meanwhile the leader sat on the floor and kept feasting his eyes on that hot scene. He watched it while stroking his half-hardened cock through the fabric of his loin cloth.

And then, there was a diversion because Seki'sen decided to change the course of the action. He made a hand gesture, indicating that Emma should stand up. He got out of the water and positioned himself standing near the edge of the pool with his legs slightly apart, so exposing his erect cock. Emma remained standing in the pool, the lower part of her body submerged in the water. Obviously, Seki'sen wanted her to give him a blow job so she approached him. Her face was just up to his crotch. She looked up and met his eyes, craved with desire for -that- caress. A torrid foreplay followed. It was that same foreplay she had explained to Ter'kan a few days earlier.

First Seki'sen cupped her face between his big and clawed hands then said something, looking into her eyes. She didn't understand anything but still she could figure out what he meant. He caressed her slowly, brushing the claw of his thumb against her lips, saying something else. Ter'kan translated:

"Suck him until you will want him to make love to you!"

Emma gave Ter'kan a sensual look then started rubbing her cheek against Seki'sen's warm and hardened cock slowly or stroking it with her hand. The second purred and growled by caressing the back of her head in the mean time so showing her how much he needed it. His purrs and growls were getting louder as Emma continued pleasing him. She kept giving him pleasure like that until she decided to start working on him. First she took the ridged head in her mouth and began to play with it. She was sucking and licking the dark pink flesh as if it was a lollipop. 

Ter'kan was encouraging her with crude words as he kept stroking his hardened cock through the fabric of his loin cloth:

"There you go! Isn't that big cock tasting great? Keep on taking care of it! Take in your mouth as much as you can!"

No sooner has he pronounced those words that Emma took in her mouth a good length of Seki'sen's cock. She started to give head with back and forth movements, keeping her lips sealed tight around his throbbing member. She did it for a while before taking it out of her mouth in order to lick the head again. So she ran her tongue all around it until she took a good length in her mouth then started those back and forth movements again with more speed which made the second quite vocal. He was expressing his well-being with more deep growls, throwing his head back from time to time.

Ter'kan commented the situation, enticing her with a commanding voice:

"Come on, beautiful! Suck it harder! Suck it good! Show us how much you love it! And think that soon you are going to take it inside of you!"

By now the second had become visibly very aroused so he added something by putting his left hand on the top of her head. Ter'kan translated.

"Stop moving! He'd like to thrust!"

The second started thrusting slowly, still keeping his hand on the top of her head. He thrust for a little while then pulled out of her mouth.  
Emma said, stroking Seki'sen's cock at the same time as she became visibly more aroused too. 

"I want it inside me! Now!"

Ter'kan translated for Seki'sen then grabbed a big towel. He spread it on the floor near the pool, saying:

"Come and lie down!"

Emma got out of the water and complied. Ter'kan knelt next to her, adding:

"Spread your legs!"

Emma complied again. Seki'sen positioned himself and knelt next to her bottom with his thighs apart. He began to rub the head of his cock against her clit which made her vocal right away. He did it for a long moment. He did it until Emma started to get impatient. So she began to squirm while she kept stroking the second's cock in order to make him understand how much she wanted him. Ter'kan noticed her impatience which aroused him even more. He exchanged words with Seki'sen. The latter continued playing with her, teasing her to a point that by now she was squirming more and more while rubbing her fingers against her clit at the same time. Seki'sen loved it and so did Ter'kan. The leader approached her and asked a series of questions, so he made her really horny:

"Did you love to suck on that big cock?  
-Yes, very much!  
-And now you want it inside you! Can you imagine how good it must feel when it's inside you?  
-Oh, yes! I can!"

Ter'kan caressed her chin, requesting:

'You must ask for it!"

She looked into his eyes, didn't say anything. Ter'kan insisted:

"Come on! Ask for it!"

Emma sighed noisily then said :

"I want Seki'sen to fuck me! I want him to fuck me hard!"

Ter'kan concluded with a satisfactory tone, sttill caressing her chin:

"Good! You see when you want to. You understand things."

He got up and exchanged words with Seki'sen again. Soon after the second positioned himself over her, leaning on all fours. He penetrated her and began to thrust growling noisily at the same time. Emma was moaning loudly while she kept caressing his shoulders ardently so showing him how much she loved it. Her euphoria became even louder once Seki'sen started to make love to her much faster. 

Meanwhile Ter'kan has just exposed his stiffened cock. He started to firmly stroke it as he kept watching how Seki'sen was giving it to Emma fast and real good. He watched them until he finished. He came, being vocal himself as a thick and big load splattered on the marble floor. He stayed in that position and kept on watching the scene until Emma achieved orgasm. And then the second changed his position and leaned on his forearms in order to be closer to her. He continued thrusting fast, huffing noisily. He thrust until he released his hot cum inside her. Emma felt the spasm of his cock against the walls of her vagina while she was kissing and licking his neck greedily. He caressed her again a few times then pulled out of her and lay on his back. Emma stretched out her legs then cuddled up to him. Seki'sen began to purr in a low and soothing tone with his eyes shut. Ter'kan sat on the floor and kept watching them, growling softly with great satisfaction.

Later on, they had a bath together before they decided to going outside for a stroll across the big city. They had a great time, showing off their menage a trois.

 

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the first week.

During late afternoon hours.

Ter'kan came back home accompanied by his son. The latter wanted to meet Emma again before his leaving from Yautja Prime that same day at night. At first she became disappointed at the news because she loved his presence especially since her relationship with his father had become even more loving than before. Besides she always adored sharing her thoughts about the father with the son. Fortunately, the situation changed into a more cheerful one from the moment Ter'kan informed them that he decided to get to the mother ship with Emma and the clan very soon. Alrik'taden approved his father's idea very much. This helped Emma to change her mood rapidly. She was enchanted at the thought of meeting her love leader's father at last.


	13. Visits and more visits.

Eleventh month. Second day of the second week. 

During late afternoon hours.

Ter'kan and Emma have just came out of their house. They were heading for Seki'sen's because that day Emma was about to meet his females for the first time. She accepted that because she wanted to satisfy her own curiosity and see how the second in command was living. When they arrived at his house, they found him waiting in the doorway with two females taller than him that were standing behind him. Ter'kan started to translate as greetings and introductory words were exchanged. Seki'sen's mates were friendly, while making remarks about her size. Emma accepted those remarks as compliments because that was the kind of behavior she had been already showered with many times in the past. Her size had made her very special in this world of giants and that was one of the reason why some males were seeking her company. They were interested in her background story and wanted to see her performing those unique skills they'd heard about.

Now Seki'sen was walking along a wide and long corridor with Emma to his right and Ter'kan to his left. The two females were following behind. Emma concluded that the second's dwelling was much bigger than hers as she kept looking around. She saw in the corridor not only the entrances for the trophies room and the weapons room but also four other rooms that were clearly made and decorated for private purposes. One can imagine the sort of thoughts Emma had at that very moment.

They entered another part of the house once they had reached the end of the corridor. There were stairs and an entrance on the left that gave access to a bathing room. On the right there were three entrances leading to more rooms .

Suddenly there was a diversion as three other females have just come out from one of these rooms. Two of them were showing bellies at an early stage of pregnancy. More greetings and introductory words followed afterwards. That's when Emma stopped smiling. Ter'kan noticed that change so he asked her after having translated for Seki'sen:

"Lovely! Are you alright?"

She said with a forced smile:

"Yes! I'm fine!"

Seki'sen exchanged a few more words with the leader then went up stairs followed by his guests and the five females. When Emma stepped outside the terrace the wow factor was immediate because that place was also a lot bigger than her own. Carpets, thin mattresses and two low tables were creating the coziness of the place. They all gathered round the low tables. Emma was placed between Ter'kan and one of the females whereas Seki'sen and the others were placed in front of them. 

The leader and his second began to address each other with females talking alternately from time to time. Emma was left out of the conversation for a moment which gave her occasions of scrutinizing the females seated in front of her. She didn't know much about the Yautja female ideal of beauty but those, she had met before, seemed prettier into her eyes. She was intrigued mostly by the one sitting to the right of Seki'sen. Not only because she was pregnant but also by the way she was touching the second each time she was addressing him. Emma was fixing her eyes on her, wondering if she was caressing the second on purpose. And the more she was watching the scene the more that female was getting on her nerves with all her groping. Since that one felt free to show Seki'sen affection in view of the others why wouldn't she behave like that too? Seki'sen was also hers after all.

Emma observed her playing for another short moment then got up and went over to sit between her and Seki'sen. At first confused, the second then wrapped his arm around her and held her against him. The other females soon made remarks, visibly astonished. Ter'kan was looking at the scene, nodding once slightly. Emma kept snuggling up to the second while smiling because she was happy with the impression.

Meanwhile the one who showed Seki'sen affection just left the terrace. She appeared again a moment later. Surprisingly, she didn't sit down again next to Seki'sen but rather next to another female. The second kept on cuddling with Emma while he was talking to the leader. Now it was the females's turn to scrutinize them, especially by the one who has been chased away by Emma's amorous attitude.

All at once, one of the females addressed Ter'kan. The leader translated:

"Emma! Lovely! Tai'se is really wondering how someone so small, such as you can take our males?"

 

Emma laughed softly then came up with a witty and so true answer.

"There is more than meet the eyes! Besides I have skills that don't take much effort in order to satisfy a male sexually!"

Ter'kan gazed at her lovingly for a very brief moment then translated for Tai'se which brought a flow of words among the other females at the same time. Emma was fascinating them and therefore they spent the rest of the evening, asking questions about her physical appearance and talents. She ended up dazzling them greatly when she sang, upon Ter'kan's request. She sang that same song she had performed for him and his comrades for the very first time months ago.

Over the next few days, Ter'kan took Emma for visits, so he gave her more opportunities to witness what were like the daily lives of some other members of the clan. Emma drew a lot of attention, was asked the same questions, not to mention those remarks about her size she had heard over and over again so that at the end she managed to learn a few words from the Yautja language. From now on, she won't need any translations just in case there would be comments concerning her height.

 

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the second week. First visit to Ata'kheramen, the Adjudicator's nephew.

Ter'kan and Emma were walking side by side along a wide path lined by trees with thick foliage. So thick that the sunny rays were barely lightning the place thus keeping a constant and shadowy coolness. Besides a breeze was bringing a heady and flowery smell from time to time, giving the lonely place a romantic but also a bit of unsettling air. Emma exclaimed:

"It's beautiful around here!"

She paused briefly then asked because they've already been walking for quite some time.:

"How far is it?  
-Not too far! We will soon be there! Are you tired?  
-No! I'm alright!"

A moment later, Emma asked again as a massive dwelling came in sight:

"Is that the house?  
-Yes! That's it!"

They walked for another moment before they stopped in front of a colossal, wrought iron gate that was guarded by two heavily armed warriors. Ter'kan exchanged words with one of them while the other opened the gate in order to let them in. The leader and his mate walked towards the dwelling silently, in front of which a young female was standing still and apparently knew why they were coming. First she gave Ter'kan then Emma a look before she invited them with hand gestures to come inside.

They entered an oval antechamber with three entrances. Two of them situated to the left and right sides led to long corridors where more entrances could be seen. The female addressed Ter'kan and Emma something else then opened two high sliding doors and let them inside a large room that overlooked a garden then went away. The interior was decked with all kinds of colorful marbles and abundantly decorated with intricate and tribal, metallic sculptures. There was a wall on which various skulls and all sort of bladed weaponry were put on display. The furniture was consisting of a sculpted round table with four chairs, an armchair that looked like a throne and a very large bed. Furs and cushions were scattered in a corner among two plants, so creating another cozy place. That room was clearly meant for relaxation and intimacy purposes. 

Ter'kan and Emma took a few steps and soon saw a male from the back. He was standing motionless and looking towards the garden. A light blue loin cloth was draping him elegantly and a golden belt was wrapping his hips loosely. His long dreadlocks were adorned with metallic rings of different colors and a few small feathers. Ter'kan said something. So the male turned around and so revealing his face. Emma frowned at him involuntarily because his facial features were far from being attractive. Besides he was blind in one eye too. That was Ata'kheramen, the one who was drawing so much attention among females. The one Emma couldn't refuse in no way.

Ata'kheramen walked towards them. First he addressed Ter'kan briefly then glanced at Emma who lowered her gaze at that very moment. The leader translated, pointing at the table with his whole hand:

"Emma! Let's sit!"

Emma sat at the table. Ter'kan was to her right whereas Ata'kheramen was in front of her. The two males continued addressing each other. It lasted for a while during which Emma avoided eye contact with the nephew because he was gazing at her too forwardly.

Suddenly, Ter'kan addressed her again:

"Ata'kheramen thinks the description I made of you matches the reality! You are very beautiful!"

Emma gave Ter'kan a look. She understood, she had to return the compliment. She said while she was looking into the nephew's eyes:

"I'm appreciative about his interest towards me."

Ata'kheramen added, eyeing her greedily at the same time. Ter'kan translated:

"Ata'kheramen would like you to sit next to him."

Emma complied. She stood up and pulled her chair next to his then sat down again. Ata'kheramen soon began to stroke her hand while he kept addressing her. Ter'kan translated again:

"Ata'kheramen thinks that your body is so soft to the touch! He likes your contact very much."

Emma glanced at Ter'kan before she lowered her gaze. Meanwhile Ata'kheramen's approach was getting more audacious. He started to wander his hand on Emma's right shoulder. And then suddenly he took her hand and held it against his mandibles. He inhaled the smell of her skin twice before he spoke to Ter'kan again. The latter translated:

"Your scent is telling him how much you are ready for sexual encounter!"

Emma looked at Ter'kan again, smiling. She was amused and astonished at the same time because Ata'kheramen's statement was so unpredictable As he continued wandering his hand on Emma's body he added. Ter'kan translated:

"He'd like to see you naked!"

Emma gave Ter'kan another astonished look then simply asked a bit hesitant:

"What?...Now?  
-Yes!"

Emma complied. So she stood up and took a few steps back. She striped naked while glancing at Ter'kan and Ata'kheramen alternately. The nephew contemplated her briefly then waved at her. Emma got closer to him. He began to brush his fingers against different parts of her body again. He said the moment he was sliding his hand between her thighs slowly. Ter'kan translated, eyeing the scene with interest:

"He admits that your small figure worries him a little but he knows that after a few close encounters, your relationship with him will thrive! You will love his company!"

Emma glanced at Ter'kan, felt the need to say something.

"Ata'kheramen's presence already contents me!"

Ata'kheramen continued chatting with Ter'kan while he was holding Emma against him. She let herself be touched, all distracted by the wall on which trophies and weaponry were hanging. Suddenly Emma turned her head towards the left side because a panel decorated with metallic sculptures slide opened. What she mistook for a simple decoration was in fact a door giving access to more rooms. The same female that had welcomed her and Ter'kan earlier, just entered the room again. She was holding samples of silky fabrics. Some were a riot of beautiful colors and some others were decorated with all kinds of exotic leaves or flowers. At first, Emma felt awkward about that abrupt appearance because she was naked but as the female didn't seem to care about her nudity, she became comfortable with the situation quickly.

Ata'kheramen took the samples and addressed Emma. Ter'kan kept translating.

"You can choose as many samples as you want! Next time Ata'kheramen will give you enough quantity from each so you can make whatever you wish with! This is his first present for you!"

Emma felt and looked at each sample carefully before she made her choices. She then gave her favorite ones to the female who took them and exited the room immediately after. Ata'kheramen addressed the leader again while stroking Emma's shoulder once more.

"Now you can get dressed! Ata'kheramen would like you to come back tomorrow!  
-Yes!"

Emma put her clothes on slowly then stood still. She kept watching as Ter'kan and Ata'kheramen were talking to each other. A moment later she left the room with the leader walking by her side once the usual farewell words were exchanged. Of course, Emma gave her opinion on the way back home because that meeting had been different from the one she had imagined .

"I must admit that Ata'kheramen is very direct! His personality is unsettling but also appealing at the same time!  
-I told you about that!  
-You were right to say that he is more audacious than Seki'sen!  
-I warned you about that too!"

She paused then asked:

"Does he always behave daringly?  
-Yes! He is like this most of the time!  
-Interesting!"  


Emma had her first intimate encounter with Ata'kheramen the next day during evening hours so she became of a great interest for him.

 

Eleventh month. First day of the third week. First visit to the Elder.

It was at the down of the two suns. Ter'kan and Emma have just entered a large and square room inside an imposing building that was guarded by two young, armed males. The interior design was similar to their own dwelling and some others they had already seen before. There were two other doors. The one situated on the right was closed whereas the one situated on the left side was leading to a long corridor with more rooms. One of the males showed them with a hand gesture the door situated on the left side in order to make them understand that was the way they should go. 

They entered a short corridor to the end of which another room was in sight. And then all of a sudden a male appeared in the doorway of that room. Emma asked as they kept walking along the corridor:

"Is that the Elder?  
-Yes! That's Elder Hammarn Eku'jeen!"

Greetings and introductory words were exchanged as soon as Ter'kan and Emma stood in front of the Elder. The latter showed Emma an immediate attention. She became equally impressed so she didn't hesitate to speak her mind. She found the Elder attractive, very inquisitive with enough sense of humor that charmed her. They spent a great amount of time, talking. Emma had another good opportunity to evoke what her life has been for the past months. Needles to say that the Elder took an important interest in her words which also gave him opportunities to broaden her knowledge about Yautja culture. That first encounter was a definite success and they became closer as the night progressed. Ter'kan witnessed contently how fast that new relation had already taken an important part in Emma's life. That proved she was adapting gradually but surely.

That evening Emma danced and sang for the Elder twice. He watched her performances with visible satisfaction. By the end of the show, Emma had caught the Elder's eye to a point that he wished to have his first close encounter with her. Emma agreed with a smile on her beautiful face. She enjoyed the moment when the Elder held her against him for a short and passionate embrace. The evening ended when the Elder gave Emma a beautifully crafted pendant engraved with his insignia as an evidence of their close friendship.

Eleventh month. Second day of the third week. Meeting with Ser'kah who is also Seki'sen's brother.

It was at the arena, during the early morning hours. Young males were watching how Ter'kan was training his apprentices while they were leaning against the thick, iron railing of a high platform. Despite the tough battle that was taking place on the training ground, they kept turning their heads to the right from time to time because they were puzzled by a presence. Emma was there indeed, leaning against the railing and watching the training without being really aware of the interest the young males had for her. That day her love leader took her at the arena so giving her opportunities of witnessing the training.

Meanwhile more young males have just joined the group. The new comers were no exception and also took a keen interest in Emma's presence by examining her shapely body with visible satisfaction.

Gradually, the weather was getting hotter so Emma took a seat under the shade of a tree situated a few steps away from the railing. She then took a small, metallic bottle that was hanging at her hip and sipped from it slowly while she kept listening to the constant clashes of weapons and Ter'kan's deep voice that were coming from the arena. Emma sat there for a long time and this until a sudden calm followed by the rumors of several voices immediately after. She needed to see so she put her bottle on the bench and approached the railing. She leaned over it and saw Ter'kan talking to his apprentices who were standing, aligned in front of him. It lasted until he had a word with each one of them. And then, the young males bowed slightly all at once before they evacuated the training ground, holding their weapons.

Ter'kan turned around immediately after. He began to exchange words with Emma while he was still standing in the middle of the sandy training ground:

"How are you doing?  
-I am fine except for the heat! Today it's really hot!  
-In this case you'd better wait for me inside! I will come to you as soon as I will be done with a meeting!  
-Alright!  
-Do you still have water?  
-Yes! I only drank half of the bottle!  
-Good!"

Emma went away after she's blown him a kiss. She got back her bottle then left the arena, hurrying up. Moments later she entered a vast place with a high dome-shaped ceiling. First she looked around a bit hesitant before she decided to take a seat on a large, stone bench flanked by two black marble columns. She sat there constantly observing the comings and goings of the crowds. She soon noticed the presence of a male with a showy look who was standing not far from her and looking at her with his head slightly tilted to the right.

Emma glanced at him several times then turned her head on the left towards the very high arched doorway of the exit and kept observing the incessant comings and goings. Meanwhile despite her apparent calm and carelessness, her thoughts were always wandering back to that presence nearby. After moments of hesitations she turned her head to the right again in order to see if he was still there. He was still there indeed as he kept his eyes fixed on her. Emma soon felt uneasy so she hoped that Ter'kan would be there any time soon.

And then as she kept thinking about that presence, suddenly she saw Ter'kan who has just entered the place, walking at a brisk pace. She stood up, thinking, he would come towards her but to her big surprise he rather chose to meet with the male who kept staring at her since quite a while now. There were the usual greetings followed by a conversation. That's when she remembered about the meeting with Seki'sen's brother.

The scene lasted until the two males decided to join her. Ter'kan addressed her:

"It's good to see you again! You remember Ser'kah, don't you?"

She looked up and met Ser'kah 's eyes. She confessed, while gazing at him:

"Well...to tell you the truth, first when I saw him, I didn't know who he was! And then I only remembered about our upcoming meeting today once you started to talk to him!"  


Ter'kan exchanged more words with Ser'kah before translating for her again:

"Ser'kah didn't forget about you!"

Ser'kah gave Emma an intense look then kept exchanging words with Ter'kan. Meanwhile the place was getting more and more crowded so the leader addressed his mate again:

"Emma, there is a change! We are going to keep Ser'kah company for the rest of the day?"  


She said, smiling:

"Great! I like the idea."

Ter'kan nodded in agreement then translated for Ser'kah. The latter glanced at Emma again in order to show his contentment. They left the vast building right after, under the attentive gaze of some males.

Emma was walking between the two leaders while she kept listening to their conversation. Later on, when they reached Ser'kah's ship, she asked to get on board right away because that day, the heat was bothering her more and more. The ship was pretty similar to Ter'kan's but smaller. The interior was a mix of the typical Yautja technology ,decorated here and there with metallic panels depicting combats between Yautja warriors and monstrous creatures.

As they were walking along a corridor that gave access to various rooms, three unmasked and equipped hunters exited one of these rooms unexpectedly. They took a few steps then stopped dead due to Emma's presence. That encounter triggered more greetings and introductory words followed by conversations which Ter'kan took great pleasure of translating. Emma became undeniably someone to remember for the three of them. 

And then there was another encounter with three other unmasked males, steps away from the entrance to the control room. Needless to say that Emma's presence made an impact on these too. The situation took a sensual twist when one of them, who was called Daku'sheen, asked for a close encounter. Emma agreed with a smile on her rosy lips and let him stroke her arm. The other males witness the scene with visible interest and awkwardness as well.

Ser'kah entered the control room followed by his guests once his comrades moved away. Emma looked around briefly before leaning against a console at the pilot posts. Meanwhile the two leaders sat one in front of the other not far from there. 

From then on, it was Ser'kah's turn to ask Emma questions. He took a keen interest in hearing about her former life and how destiny had brought her to Yautja Prime. He didn't hesitate to show how astounded he was by her progress and most importantly her strong determination and amazing adaptation that allowed her to live into a new world.

Emma enjoyed evoking the past events, especially the ones that took place during the first weeks upon her arrival within Ter'kan's clan. Not to mention her training and the hard work she had to provide in order to achieve her actual level which augmented Ser'kah's admiration towards her even more.

Emma was pleased and soon appreciated Ser'kah's company very much as well. So he kept asking her personal questions because he wanted to know more about her personal life thus making her understand that he would like to build with her a closer relationship. Emma approved his curiosity and didn't hesitate to show him the same kind of intimate interest. She knew their relationship would be adventurous with a hint of sensuality due to Ser'kah's attractive but also unpredictable personality.

 

Eleventh month. Fifth day of the third week.

It was during late afternoon. Ter'kan was watching how Seki'sen was training Emma. The young woman kept striking repeatedly when all of a sudden the leader ordered the stop of the training. He walked towards them, saying:

"Emma! Your arm was still too low for the last move! How many times didn't I tell you that your elbow must be at level with your eyes?"

She spoke, getting her breath back:

"I realized that because I felt how the power of my strike was instantly weakened! I promise to be more careful next time  
-Good! I know, you can do better"

Ter'kan turned to Seki'sen and exchanged a few words with him. The second nodded once then went outside in the garden, holding his spear. The leader and his mate headed to the weapons room immediately after. They put their weapons on a display rack before retiring outside on the terrace. Ter'kan sat while Emma chose to lean against the railing because she wanted to a good overall view of the garden. That's when she saw Seki'sen and Yu'dai engaged into a conversation. She kept watching them for a while. And then as their conversation was becoming more friendly, she had a sudden need to question Ter'kan about the situation. So she sat in front of him, saying:

"Seki'sen and Yu'dai seem to have a strong bond together I wonder why?  
-Didn't I tell you there are many things left for you to learn?  
-Definitely! So? Tell me why?  
-It's because Yu'dai is one of Seki'sen's son!"

She laughed softly then exclaimed:

"What? I must admit that you really made my day! How come you have never told me a word about it?  
-I haven't told you anything because I thought you'd already noticed it by yourself! Don't you think the resemblance is too obvious?"  
She retorted a bit perplexed:

"No! Their resemblance never seemed obvious to me!  
-I believe it was due to the fact that you didn't meet Seki'sen much for the past weeks! You certainly forgot how he really looked like!"  


She didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders so making him understand that she wasn't in a mood for jokes. Ter'kan added:

"Look at them again and you will realize how obvious it is!"  


Emma gave Ter'kan a look with a smile on her face in order to show him that she was convinced then got up. She leaned against the railing and gave Seki'sen and the young male another look. Ter'kan soon got up and leaned against the railing too. Seki'sen addressed them once he saw them standing side by side. He said loudly while giving the young male a vigorous pat on his right shoulder. Ter'kan translated for Emma, visibly amused:

"Seki'sen bets that you never expected Yu'dai to be his son!"  


Emma didn't reply this but continued fixing her eyes on the young male, still astonished by the news. From now on, she will definitely look at him with a fresh eye.

Later that night, Emma went to bed thrilled and impatient at the same time due to the travel she and Ter'kan will undertake soon.


	14. A new journey.

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the third week. During last afternoon hour.

Emma has just finished packing. She was thrilled because the day,she's been waiting for so long had finally arrived. She will embark on board the ship that brought her to Yautja Prime for undertaking another voyage towards a very important destination. Soon she will have the privilege to see Elder Erisei Ren'ka whose she heard an awful lot of marvelous and impressive remarks.

Ter'kan came back home at dusk, accompanied by two male slaves.

"Good evening, beautiful!  
-Good evening!  
-How are you? Did you finish packing ?" 

She said by pointing her index finger at the bags near the bed:

"Yes! These are the things I'd like to take with me!  
-Good!"

Emma entered the bathing room. She heard Ter'kan giving orders to the males while she was combing her hair. She smiled because feelings of joy but also impatience were bothering her agreeably at the thought of that travel. Her love leader joined her in the bathing room immediately after and added, standing behind her:

"I'll be waiting for you in the weapons room!"

Ter'kan moved away. A moment passed. Emma left the bathing room as son as she had finished her preparation and headed to the weapons room. She found the leader, standing nearby the display shelf and checking her weapon. She watched him amorously a few seconds then said:

"I'll take it with me! I wish to continue training while I will be away from home."

Ter'kan gave her a look. He said while collapsing the combistick:

"That was my idea too!"

He gave Emma her weapon then added:

"We better get moving!"  


She simply nodded.

They left the house at the down of the two suns. The weather was hot and a little humid. They set off, walking at a brisk pace. Emma felt a melancholic satisfaction as she was coming nearer and nearer to the ship. That evening vivid memories were resurfacing mostly when she walked along that commercial street or crossed the long and covered bridge. Memories of the day of her arrival on Yautja Prime were rushing through her mind as if it happened yesterday. A unique event of her life that also took place at the same moment of the day. 

They reached the ship once it was already dark. They found a few members of the clan standing not far from the lowered ramp. Each one of them was felt up by a small group of females. Emma soon noticed Seki'sen among them, also being felt up by his five females. She eyed the scene for a short while, clearly a tad exasperated then intruded with an amorous and showy approach. First she shouted the second's name on purpose in order to attract everyone's attention then ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist with her head leaning against his chest. The females moved aside, bewildered, watching how Emma was embracing the second passionately. Seki'sen who visibly loved that sensual and sudden approach began to caress the back of her head slowly while he was addressing his females. It lasted for a moment then Emma moved away, after a daring rub on his crotch.

She went up the ramp haughtily, swaying her hips. Ter'kan and the others followed her with their eyes until she disappeared inside the ship. The leader exchanged a few words with the second while he was going up the ramp then disappeared himself inside the ship.

First, Ter'kan went by the control room. He saw Shun'ji, sitting at the pilot posts and typing on two consoles at the same time. He told the engineer something then left and headed for his room. He soon heard a distant and singing voice once he stepped in the corridor for the living quarters so he stopped halfway and listened for a short while. He then continued walking along the wall, cautiously, because he wanted to surprise her. When he entered the room, he found her turning her back to the door and unpacking one of her bags. He exclaimed right away:

"I love when the ship is echoing with the sound of your beautiful and singing voice!"

She turned towards him, smiling contentedly because she was delighted to see him. She said as she took out of the bag a pile of folded outfits.

"Tonight, I'm happy because we are going to travel again! Besides, that's for a very good reason! I'm going to meet your father at last!  
-I know, you've been waiting for that encounter for quite some time!  
-How long you didn't see your father?  
-More than a year, Yautja time of course!  
-It's understandable! You traveled to Earth then your duty on Yautja Prime didn't allow you to have the opportunity for such a meeting. On the other hand I'm sure he also must wait for our arrival eagerly!  
-Absolutely!"

He contemplated her amorously a few seconds then continued:

"By the way! I liked the way you crashed Seki'sen's group!"

She laughed softly.

"I admit that I also enjoyed that moment and I won't hesitate to do it again!  
-I was totally aware of that! I do know, you love showing Seki'sen affection in front of his other mates!"

She laughed softly again then added:

"Affection? Sometimes I think that's not enough! I should make love with him in plain sight!"

Ter'kan flared his mandibles before he clicked them rapidly for a good laugh. Emma looked at him, amused then continued:

"I bet, Seki'sen wouldn't mind that, either!  
-That's one of the part I love about your personality! There is a moment when you remain aloof and placid but there will be some other time, you won't hesitate to unleash your sensual and boisterous imagination  
-Sometimes I like to be the center of attention!  
-Who doesn't? I believe, soon you will have more encounters that will bring you admiration.  
-I am in a hurry to meet new people.  


She ceased her arrangement, looked around the room briefly then spoke about a different matter:

"I'm truly delighted to be back in this place again! It awakened many unforgettable memories!  
-I can imagine that!"

He paused then added:

"Listen! Tonight I...will be on heavy duty. We won't meet again later.  
-I expected that!  
-You just continue settling and making yourself comfortable.  
-I'll be busy for the rest of the evening  
-Good! I'll .send a tray with food and drinks soon  
-I appreciate it very much."

Ter'kan moved towards the door, saying:

"Good night, lovely!  
-Good night, my Ter'kan!"

The leader left the room, closing the sliding doors. Emma stood near the bed, motionless, thinking for a brief moment before she started to unpack again. She kept herself busy by arranging the room here and there until Mar'ten brought her the meal served on a big tray. She took it and thanked him with a large smile. Mar'ten nodded, stroking her right forearm once as a sign of friendly affection then went away. Emma sat at the table and enjoyed the food contentedly, still thinking about the remarkable and upcoming events. Later that night the ship was bustling with activities due to the imminent departure. When it took off, Emma was already sleeping like a baby.

 

Eleventh month. Seventh day of the third week to sixth day of the fourth week

The week went by quickly. In the course of which, Emma amused herself with unforeseen situations that augmented her knowledge further about the daily life inside the clan. She loved to spend valuable time with Ter'kan which gave her occasions of participating in tasks she had only witnessed many times before. 

It also helped to strengthen her relationship with some males of the clan thus making her realize how they were considering her presence among them. Those new and stronger bonds had also brought a positive and psychological change for Emma which led to a greater acceptance of her newly adopted culture. She liked to be surrounded and taught by her comrades who seemed to compete courteously. She became the one who proved that a strong determination was enough to achieve what they always thought to be difficult or impossible due to her size and origin. Her new progress triggered some additional routine for some as well. Meanwhile Ter'kan was supervising Emma's change with his indulgent and yet firm authority. He was praising her affectionately or scolding her by reminding her details that would make a difference. 

And then more new events took place. Rak'nar who was the tallest of all the males in the clan, always felt awkward about Emma's presence due to her size. He had always been amazed by her fighting skills despite her small and delicate figure. Emma became so amused by his attractive statement that it gave her an idea. She asked him to train her on purpose just to see how he would react to that. Rak'nar remained hesitant and even frightened by this idea despite her reassuring insistence. He finally accepted to train her in the course of the sixth day of the fourth week. 

The session took place in the largest training room under Ter'kan's constant supervision with a few other males, including Seki'sen. First the training started placidly and didn't offer much thrill. Emma was unable to show her prowess off due to the fact that she was taught by Rak'nar for the very first time. And then the lesson was taking another turn progressively once Emma began to feel at ease with him. From his part, the hunter soon took an evident interest in teaching her and didn't hesitate to express his impression positively. It seemed that first lesson helped him to consider Emma's abilities from a different point of view. 

Later that day she was in for another surprise. Ter'kan announced that the time has come for her to bear the distinguishing mark of his clan. And for this, he had to inscribe that distinguishing mark onto her right forearm, two inches away from the elbow with a small and red-hot, metallic pendant he was always wearing around his neck. Emma underwent the procedure feeling proud but also frightened nevertheless because she knew it would be painful. 

 

Eleventh month. Seventh day of the fourth week.

Emma has just entered the control room and found her love leader sitting alone at the pilot posts, fixing the outer space through the window in front of him. He addressed her as soon as she came into sight:

"How are you? Did you have a good rest?  
-Yes, I did!"

She continued as she leaned against the console Ter'kan was operating at that very moment:

"I can't say that I put my mind at rest easily!"

Ter'kan asked without looking at her while he was still operating the console in front of him:

"Why is that? What happened?  
-Well...tomorrow is an very important day, isn't it! I have been thinking over and over again!  
-I see! You are positively anxious!  
-I'm always feeling like this each time I'm about to experience happy and exceptional events!  
-I'm myself content about that upcoming encounter because it will show the others how important your presence has become into my life!  
-I remember there were times I was struggling, torn between hesitation and grief! I was trying desperately to adapt and it wasn't easy even though my love for you had always been strong! All that hardship was worth because it helped to apprehend how much your presence into my life became essential too!"

Ter'kan turned towards her and put his hand on hers. He said, pressing it gently:

"Emma, I have no regrets, I chose to make you mine!"

She said while she was caressing his left, lower mandible:

"I have never thought someone could bring so much amazing change and joy into my life in less than a year but you accomplished that!  
-Our souls were meant to belong to each other!"  


She kissed his hand:

"I love you, Ter'kan!"  
-I love you too!"  


A silence followed. Ter'kan was typing on his console again. Meanwhile Emma moved away and took interest in some bright yellow and flickering, Yautja letters on a small console. She looked at them briefly then went back next to the leader and sat to his left. She fixed the dark outer space for a short while before she carried on with their conversation.

"By the way, my Ter'kan! I...have questions concerning my first meeting with your father!  
-What a coincidence! I have been thinking about that matter and also intended to explain to you how it will take place! Listen! I will get down the ramp with you walking to my right whereas Seki'sen will be to my left! You should avoid looking straight and rather keep your gaze lowered at that moment! Once you will stand in front of him just bow slightly then keep your gaze still lowered! And this until I begin to do the introductions! In this case you will be allowed to look at him as soon as he will start to address you! You must lower you gaze again once he stops talking! You will be allowed to look at him again once he will start to address you again!  
-I understand! It reminds me the way I had to behave the day I met the Adjudicators upon my arrival on Yautja Prime!  
-Yes, the rules are similar! I advise you to always show him your respect this way each time you will have your first daily encounter with him.  
-I will!"

Emma paused briefly , looking through the window before asking more questions.

"There is something else! It's...about Alrik'taden. Could you tell me more about his personality? I believe, people tend to behave and express their emotions differently once their relationships with the others become more profound and intimate.  
-I'm with you, lovely!"

They looked at each other. Emma smiled. Ter'kan went on while he was operating the console situated to his right:

"My son has inherited many of my personality traits and that must be one of the reason you got along with him so well from the very beginning of your relationship. Each one of your past encounter had been successful. However since you are meant to spend a lot more time with him for the coming weeks, you will be likely to experience the dark side of his personality too!  
-How is that?  
-Sometimes you will find him intrusive! For instance he may ask you questions about private matters or tease you physically by using annoying and daring approaches. He also likes to play vexatious tricks."

She frowned at him then said:

"Well...it's a good thing you warned me about that! To tell you the truth I have never expected Alrik'taden to be completely faultless despite the good impression he had always made. I believe it's everybody's nature to have a negative side. I like Alrik'taden! I really like him but if his manners become too extravagant I won't hesitate to let him know calmly but also firmly that it isn't the correct and best way to enjoy my company.  
-I'm sure you will act accurately and find a happy medium."

Meanwhile Seki'sen has just entered the control room because it was his turn to stand in for Ter'kan at the pilot posts. The leader addressed his second briefly then told Emma:

"I will be on duty! If you wish, you can go back to our quarters or keep Seki'sen company."

She nodded, saying:

"I prefer to stay with him!"

Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Seki'sen then moved away. The second grabbed Emma's arm gently and pulled her next to him so making her understand that she should sit on his lap. He began to type on the console or the holographic screen with his right hand while he was holding Emma with the left one. Surely, that was one of the most unusual way of piloting a ship.


	15. Stay on the mother ship. (1)

Twelfth month. First day of the first week.

Emma was dressed in her best outfit. She was sitting with her head leaning on the back of her seat and staring into space. She heard Ter'kan addressing the engineer then all of a sudden there was a tremor followed by a loud bang as if the ship has just collided with another one. The sensation of being lifted was felt immediately after. Emma understood that their spaceship was now docked inside the huge mother ship. She looked at the pilot posts just as Ter'kan, Seki'sen and Shun'ji stood up. Ter'kan got back with his mate as soon as the second and the engineer left the control room. He said after glancing at the exit once:

"At last, we arrived!  
-Would you believe that I am positively more anxious than the day I was upon my arrival on Yautja Prime.  
-It must be due to the new encounter with my father. He is impressing you, isn't he?  
-Yes, very much!"  


She stood up and glanced at the exit, asking:

"Where are the others now?  
-They are at the exit of the ship, waiting for us! We better get moving!"

Ter'kan and Emma left the control room ,walking side by side. He added as they were coming out onto the area that gives access to the big and sophisticated, sliding doors:

"Remember the conversation we had yesterday!  
-I will!"

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with Seki'sen then typed the security code. The sliding doors started to open and the ramp to lower. Emma and the second were waiting, standing by his side while the rest of the clan was gathering behind them. Emma was fixing the doors as they were sliding apart slowly, revealing gradually parts of the outside area. She soon saw the Elder from afar and a group standing behind him. He was dressed in his ceremonial outfit with the long and red cape, holding his mask in one hand close to his chest.

Ter'kan went down the ramp with his mate and his second walking by his side. The rest of the clan was following right behind. One can imagine how Emma must have felt at that very moment. Surely, she made those steps leading down the ramp with her heart pounding and behaving the way Ter'kan had taught her. 

The leader greeted his father respectfully before exchanging a few words with him. The second in command, in turn, greeted the Elder then exchanged words with him as well. The three males engaged into a conversation. Meanwhile Emma was listening to them while keeping her gaze lowered and mostly concentrating on the Elder's deep and guttural voice. It was that same voice she had heard for the very first time months ago when she was on journey to Yautja Prime. She remembers how impressed she became once she was in radio contact with him. That feeling was growing more intense because now he was so near and in the flesh.

As she was giving deeper thoughts to her past memories, all of a sudden, Ter'kan addressed her by putting his hand on her right shoulder.

'Emma! I'd like to introduce you my father, Elder Erisei Ren'ka!"

She looked up. First she glanced at Ter'kan then met the Elder's eyes. The leader addressed again his father immediately after:

"Father!This is Emma!"

She greeted the Elder right away, analyzing his facial features and his engraved tusks alternately :

"Good evening, Honorable Elder!  
-Good evening, Emma!  
-I am so pleased to meet you at last, Honorable Elder!  
-I have reciprocal feelings! I believe you will have a great time among us!  
-I'm also sure about that, Honorable Elder!"

The Elder addressed his son and the second in command again before he decided to exchange words with some members of the clan as well. It lasted for a moment during which Emma kept her gaze lowered as she kept listening to the Elder's voice. The latter exchanged a few more words with his son then moved away followed by his group. Ter'kan translated for Emma immediately after:

"My father wishes to meet us again later!"  


Emma said, smiling:

"I'd really love that!"  


The leader went back into the ship, followed by Seki'sen, Emma along with the rest of the clan. They all headed to the control room. Ter'kan briefed each member about some duty matter before they all including Seki'sen evacuated the room.

Ter'kan remained alone with Emma. The young woman sat at the pilot posts and was about to exclaim her first impression, concerning her meeting with Elder Erisei Ren'ka when suddenly she saw Alrik'taden coming towards her. She spoke with a smile on her face:

"Hello! Look who's here!"  


Alrik'taden asked as soon as he was standing next to her:

"How are you Emma! I'm glad to see you again!  
-Me too! Naughty!  
-What? Why did you say that?"  


Emma chuckled then simply added:

"Never mind!"

Alrik'taden greeted his father warmly before exchanging a few words with him. He then addressed Emma again:

"I counted the days! I knew you'd come around this period!  
-And so do I!"

Emma stood up. She went on, almost scolding him in a friendly way.

"Well, give me a hug!"  


Alrik'taden didn't say anything. He just got down on one knee so allowing Emma to put her arms around his neck for a tight hug. Ter'kan said, eyeing the scene:

"Emma has already gained more knowledge and appreciation!"

The young male made his remark while glancing at her long necklace decorated with small pendants representing various insignia.

"I have no doubt about that!"

 

Alrik'taden kept his father and Emma company. He entertained them with the newest events for a long while before he accompanied them for another meeting with his grand-father. Elder Erisei Ren'ka welcomed them on the spacious bridge with technology and decorations similar to those Emma had already seen on different spaceships. Males were sitting down and operating consoles while some others were always on the move, executing their tasks. Ten males were operating the pilot posts situated in front of a very large bay window that overlooked the impressive outer space. Their number astounded Emma. This made her realize how huge the mother ship was. 

Elder Erisei Ren'ka invited them to take a seat at a round table in one of the adjacent rooms to the bridge once they had finished taking a tour. It was quite big and clearly meant for important meetings. An open door on the other side from the room entrance gave access to a corridor where more doors could be seen. Emma loved to talk to the Elder despite the fact she was still so moved by his presence. But as the meeting was coming to an end she finally became aware of something. She noticed that stunning resemblance between the three males. To her Alrik'taden was the splitting image of a younger Ter'kan whereas Elder Erisei Ren'ka showed clearly how Ter'kan would look like when he will be much older. Their facial features and the colors of their skins were so similar that she realized how difficult it would be to differentiate them if for instance she was caused to focus on their hands only. 

In the course of the time that Ter'kan will spend on the mother ship, he will take the opportunity to explain to Emma what to expect during their long separation. He will introduce her to those she will cross the path daily and mention about their importance. He will also widen her knowledge about the ways she should behave and speak to Elder Erisei Ren'ka in order to make sure that her relationship with him will be flawless from the very beginning. Alrik'taden won't miss the opportunity to express his own an personal thoughts. Emma, on the other hand, won't really concentrate on the young males's presence because she will have her mind occupied with thoughts concerning the leader's next journey. She didn't like that idea at all. However she still tried to lived live with it and this no matter what.

Ter'kan spent the day before his departure with Emma. They made the best of every moment. Be it intimate or working ones.

 

Twelfth month. First day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma were standing near the exit of the ship, embracing passionately. She said with her eyes shut, taken by a surge of affection:

"I will miss you so much!"

He said while he was caressing the nape of her neck slowly:

"I will miss you too!  
-It's unbearable to think that you will be away from me for so long.  
-I'm really aware of that!"

Ter'kan paused briefly then added:

"However I'm sure you will have a satisfying journey on board the mother ship! This will help you to overcome this period easily."

She looked up into his eyes. She said with her arms still wrapped around his waist:

"I know that but in the mean time I can't help it! It will always be difficult to stay away from you and this no matter the circumstances."

He added as he kept caressing the nape of her neck:

"Your patience will be worth it! I plan on doing new and amazing things with you.  
-I'm so looking forward to this!  
-Me too!"  


He paused again before saying:

"I have to go now!"  


She sighed with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes!...So long, my Ter'kan!  
-Bye for now, lovely!"

They parted. Emma exited the ship immediately after. She made a few steps down the ramp then turned towards him and added:

"Give me enough time until I'm standing at the pilot posts! I'd like to see your ship flying away!  
-I will do that!"

They waved at each other once more and then that was all.

 

Emma witnessed the flight with a wrenched heart. She sighed, feeling melancholic the moment she saw her love leader's miniaturized ship, due to distance, for a few seconds before it vanished in the dark outer space. Alrik'taden has just approached the pilot posts. He glanced at her twice then asked, standing behind her:

"Are you annoyed that he's gone?"

She answered him while she kept looking through the window.

"Of course!"

Emma retired to her new room situated next to Alrik'taden's at the end of a long corridor. It was similar to the one she had on board her own ship but with a smaller bed. A small and rectangular window situated at the right side of the bed was offering a spectacular view of the outer space. A round table with two chairs, three big shelves that were embedded in the wall near the window and a bedside table were completing the furniture. Her feminine belongings, scattered here and there were adding a highly sensual touch to the place.

Emma woke up later in a better mood. She stretched lazily then got off the bed and approached the window. She stared at the infinite universe for a short while then started to busy herself. As she was about to enter the bathing room in order to freshen up suddenly a faint beep sound echoed which indicated that someone was at the entrance door. She slipped her panties on and wrapped the upper part of her body in a silky shawl then answered the door. Alrik'taden appeared once the panels slide opened. He was wearing a belt with his metallic codpiece attached to it and his loin cloth. They began to chat, standing in the middle of the doorway. 

"Hi, Emma!  
-Hi!  
-How are you today?  
-I'm fine!  
-What about your new room?  
-It's really nice! I must tidy up!  
-Great!"

He glanced at her legs once then suggested her:

"Would you like something to eat?  
-Sure!  
-Would you mind if we are going to have our meals in my room?  
-Not at all! Just give me some time in order to get ready.  
-Alright!"

Alrik'taden went away. Emma closed back the sliding doors and retired in the bathing room. She joined the young male in his room as soon as she had completed her preparation. She smiled the moment she entered his room because she found a table set for two on which various kind of food and drinks were on display. She said while looking at the table alternately.

"I really appreciate your invitation! Everything is beautifully done.  
-The pleasure is mine! I had this in mind since your arrival on the mother ship.

Emma laughed softly. Alrik'taden said by pointing at the table with his whole hand:

"Let's take a seat!"

They sat one facing the other. Alrik'taden added:

"I chose the dishes according to your tastes! I also know you love the sun-fruit or any dish prepared with it."

Emma had another soft laugh before asking:

"How did you know that?  
-I asked my father about your preferences prior to your arrival!  
-I understand."  


A silence followed as they began to serve themselves. Alrik'taden filled Emma's glass with fruit juice before he carried on with the conversation by tackling another subject.

"I must admit that it came as a very pleasant surprise when my father told us you are going to stay with us for so long!  
-I thought the same!"  


She continued after a brief silence:

"Your father will be back after five or six weeks, Yautja time!  
-I believe it will be more than that."  


Emma said, incredulous:

"Well...I have the feeling it will be less than that!  
-I know you dislike long separations but I can assure you that from now on you will lose track of time because I will take good care of you and make sure your stay will be as agreeable as possible."  


Emma said with a smile;

"You are very kind."  


Alrik'taden nodded with satisfaction then took a bite of his meat. Emma asked while she was cutting hers:

"Are there any other family members that had already visited you on the mother ship?  
-Yes! It also depends on the circumstances.  
-Who are they?  
-My uncle and his two sons!"

Emma asked, visibly perplexed:

"Your uncle?  
-Yes! He is my deceased mother's brother!  
-I see!"

Emma glanced at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes before looking away. Alrik'taden went on:

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

Emma looked at him again, trying to seem as neutral as possible because she didn't want to show any emotions.  
-No, I am the only child!  
-I had a younger brother who died during a hunting party years ago.  
-Yes, I have heard about him! He was called Ard'ghal. How old was he?  
-He was 185 years old!  
-What kind of person was he?  
-He had exactly the same personality as our father! I was fond of him."  


He paused then added:

"He was very good and died young with honor!"

Emma lowered her gaze again, sighing. Alrik'taden continued:

"Do you know that he never met his mother?  
-Yes, I've heard about that too! She died in childbirth!  
-Yes, she died, giving birth to Ard'ghal!"

He added after a brief silence while he was slicing his fruit.

"I was myself very young when it happened so I didn't keep many vivid memories about her either!  
-I know! Your father and I spoke about his former and personal life during the first weeks upon my arrival on Yautja Prime!"

Alrik'taden glanced at her once. He asked as he continued slicing his fruit:

"What about you? I'd like you to tell me some past events from your former life!  
-Well...today I'd only say that my father died when I was ten and was raised by my aunt most of the time due to my mother's tiring and busy work. I had quite a solitary childhood too. So, as you can see we might be born in different worlds, destiny didn't spare us hardship!  
-Definitely!"

Another brief silence followed. They were almost done with their meals. Alrik'taden said while he was pouring water in his glass and Emma's:

"Despite all this, luckily there are also beautiful and wonderful moments that help us to forget the hard ones!  
-I agree and something as simple as love can bring a tremendous change! It did it for me! It strengthened my personality and prepared me for even harsher times.  
-I can say the same! It's empowering to feel admired and appreciated My mate and I have a beautiful relationship."

Emma smiled:

"I have no doubt about that! When was the last time you saw her?  
-She went back to Yautja Prime two days before your arrival!  
-I'm sure you both had a great time.  
-We did! Na'hele is a pretty and entertaining female.  
-How old is she?  
-She's 210 years old! We will conceive for the next mating season but until then there is another birth that will soon rejoice me as much.  
-The birth of your half-brother!  
-Yes! Have you ever seen the mother?  
-No, I have never seen her! I only know her name. What about you? Have you ever seen her?  
-Yes! I've talked to She'raga many times.Her uncle is Elder Hamarn Eku'jeen. I've heard that you know him quite well.  
-I do!"

Emma took another fruit. She mentioned about She'raga again as she started to peel it.

"I also know that She'raga is taller than your father!  
-Yes! She's 3.20 m tall! You didn't expect that difference, did you?  
-No, I didn't expect that! It makes a hell of the difference. What about the height difference between Na'hele and you?  
-Na'hele is 40 centimeters taller than me!"

They have just finished their meals. Alrik'taden asked Emma as she was taking sips of water:

"Do you have any special plans now?  
-Not really!  
-In that case would you mind if I take you for a stroll? There are still many things for you to discover on the mother ship!  
-I'd love that!"

They wiped their hands with a wet and individual towel then got up from the table. Emma left the room followed by Alrik'taden, asking:

"By the way, who is going to clear the table?  
-Don't worry for that! There is a special staff for such a purpose." 

Emma had a soft laugh:

"Of course! That goes without saying!"

She made a few steps then added cheerfully out of the blue:

"I love to take tours inside space ships!  
-Me too! Besides everything is well organized and easy for access in this one. You will learn very quickly.  
-I don't think so! Would you believe that it took me a long time in order to figure out your father's ship? It will probably take me three times more until I will understand this one because it's really huge!  
-Don you worry! I'll do my best to make things easier for you!  
-Thank you!"  


That day Emma and Alrik'taden enjoyed each other's company very much. As the days went by they became closer and for this Alrik'taden soon started to expose the other side of his personality by the end of the week. For instance he was using appealing promises of new discoveries in order to be alone with her in remote areas of the gigantic mother ship. And then he was going off the point, talking about different matters that had nothing to do with the place they were visiting and pressing her with increasingly intimate questions. Sometimes he was using specific activities as excuses that he knew she would have difficulties to execute with the sole purpose of making her tired thus giving him opportunities for a closer encounter. Often Emma was puzzled by his attitude without knowing that Alrik'taden had deeper reasons for acting like that. As their friendship had become stronger, this triggered a new and more intense feeling for him. He began to feel sexually attracted to her. 

Each one of his encounter with Emma evolved into wishes that he desperately wanted to fulfill but didn't dare to express. He was seeking her company anytime, anywhere and always satisfying himself haphazardly. His new feelings were making him so caring to a point that he had ended up becoming more intrusive. For instance he was visiting her on purpose when he knew that he was more likely to find her half-naked. He also enjoyed spying on her without being seen or teaching her about matters that would keep him busy with her for a long time.

On the other hand her relationship with Elder Erisei Ren'ka was also taking another turn. Emma loved spending time with him and had long discussions despite the fact his noble and impressive presence was always giving her the chills. Having a relentless knowledge of his culture and to Emma's astonishment also a good understanding of human emotions so he became of a precious company for her. He didn't only broaden her cultural knowledge as no one did it before but also convinced her that wisdom didn't necessarily come from a positive side of the personality. Stubbornness and arrogance were also important keys to success.

During the last day of the week Emma became affected by the dark side of Alrik'taden's personality even more. That day they just finished enjoying their meals together then decided to go for a stroll. As they were passing by the doors of the fruits reserve, situated on the first sub level, Alrik'taden suggested a visit which Emma accepted delightfully. She loved the place instantly due to the yummy and exotic smells that were filing the air. Not to mention the bay window that overlooked the dark and starry cosmos. She made a few steps, looked around, declaring that she wouldn't mind spending the night in there. Alrik'taden approved her idea then moved away from her little by little, pretending he was also looking around until he reached the exit. So he left the fruits reserve and locked Emma inside. Moments later when she realized that she was alone and trapped inside she cried for help, banging at the doors. All her efforts were in vain not only because of the remoteness of the place but also due to the thickness of the walls and doors which made it sound-proof. Emma had not choice but to stay in there. Luckily she managed to get out when two males decided to visit the reserve a short time later.

Emma met Alrik'taden on the way back to her room. She lectured him about his action calmly but also firmly, getting straight to the point.

"I like your sense of humor but I can't say I appreciated your joke a little while ago!  
-Why not? Didn't you say that you wouldn't mind spending the night in there so I thought?"

She cut him short.

"You thought what? Did you think it was wise to lock me in there?"

He said again:

"Why not?"

She sighed, a bit annoyed then added:

"You are naughty! You know that?  
-Sometimes I love a bit of a wicked fun!  
-Yes but don't push the limits too much! This may affect our relationship in negative ways."

Emma moved away without further explanation. She retired to her room in order to freshen up. Later on she went out again because she felt the need that the time has come to have a conversation with Elder Erisei Ren'ka concerning Alrik'taden.

Emma entered one the rooms adjacent to the bridge and found the Elder sitting at a round table. He was typing on a very small console that looked like a personal computer. She greeted him, keeping her gaze lowered then waited until he addressed her. The Elder glanced across at her twice. He typed a few more times before addressing her:

"Emma! I expected your visit sooner or later. I always enjoy your speech.

Emma said, still keeping her gaze lowered:

"I appreciate your kind words, Honorable Elder! I also have great satisfaction each time I have a conversation with you. And...today I'd like to discuss about Alrik'taden/"

The Elder said, pointing at one of the chair with his whole hand:

"Have a seat!"

Emma sat in front of him reservedly and started to talk in a soft tone, looking at him:

"First of all, I'd like you to know that my stay on the mother ship is truly a wonderful experience! I have met many interesting people and I'm grateful about the discoveries I have made."

Emma paused briefly while the Elder nodded once. She continued, still talking in a soft tone:

"I really like their presence and so is Alrik'taden's! I always like his company and for this we became close friends quickly. Our first moments together have been agreeable and enriching. He showed me captivating places on board the ship and informed me of his knowledge. Unfortunately a change started to occur lately.  
-I see!...He has been unpleasantly tricky! Sometimes his behavior has made somehow his presence more difficult for you to cope with!  
-Yes, Honorable Elder!  
-I knew you would also experience the darker side of his personality especially since your friendship has become stronger too!  
-Yes, Honorable Elder! You have spoken right! It's surely the reason!"

A brief silence followed. The Elder typed on the small console twice before carrying on with the conversation.

"Alrik'taden is still a very good fellow despite his occasionally wicked and excessive behavior!  
-I'm aware of that, Honorable Elder! However I still wish to reduce or even avoid that.  
-I'm afraid you won't be able to avoid it because he always acts unpredictably! In that case you should simply stop the current activities and go away if his behavior becomes excessive and you won't be able to stop him!  
-I'm really thankful for your valuable advice Honorable Elder. I will apply it accurately!"

The Elder nodded again, saying:

"Don't hesitate to seek my advice again if you have to deal with new problems! Now you can retire to your room! We will meet up later!  
-Yes, Honorable Elder!"

Emma went back to her room and remained in there for a long time. She made herself busy while meditating on the conversation she had with Elder Erisei Ren'ka earlier.

 

Twelfth month. In the course of the third week.

The relation between Emma and Alrik'taden had strengthened even more. The young male's feelings towards Emma were taking such a turn that he began to have more and more troubles in order to control his emotions. And then, that's exactly what happened during the second day. Emma was sitting with him in her room and discussing her thoughts about inter species relationships. Their encounter gave Alrik'taden a good opportunity to let her know that he had always been up for an intimate relation with a human female. So he didn't hesitate to lead the conversation around to his wish as they were comparing ways how humans and yautjas are ageing . He spoke in a general way, trying to arouse her interest.

"According to our past conversations I have concluded that you had never had any intimate relation with a young male? Was it on purpose?  
-Yes! I have always been attracted to males much older than me.  
-Why?"

Emma laughed softy then said;

"I can't really explained it!  
-Well...I'm sure you can give me at least one reason!

She laughed softly again.

"Let's say...their relentless presence of mind!"

Alrik'taden tilted his head to the right side then asked, eyeing her intensely:

"And this is no matter the circumstances?  
-Exactly!"

Emma changed her position. She laid on her stomach by the edge of the bed. Alrik'taden continued as he kept his eyes fixed on her with great interest.

"Was Elder Hamarn Eku'jeen the oldest male you had relation with?  
-Yes!"

Alrik'taden purred softly once then surprised her with another new question.

"Would you allow a young male to take care of you?"  


She had another soft laugh before saying:

"Why not?"  


A silence followed. Alrik'taden stood up and approached the window. He stared at the dark cosmos for a few seconds then turned towards her and kept insisting:

"I'm sure a young male would satisfy you as much as an older one!"

"Maybe! I think I should reconsider my upcoming encounters once I will be back on Yautja Prime."

Alrik'taden moved away from the window and sat next to her. He said as now he had his eyes on her long and black locks:

"The one you are looking for may be among us!"

Emma had another soft laugh as she changed her position. She said, lying on her back.

"Maybe!"

By now Alrik'taden's breathing was getting deeper and heavier because he was taken again by that irresistible urge. He needed to touch her so badly. He remained sitting next to her for another short moment as he kept struggling against his growing need. And then upon further reflection he chose to keep away from her. The young male had to leave because his body was undergoing a change that he had been unable to control. So he stood up, saying:

"Emma! I have just remembered that I had some unfinished duty! I must go.  
-Alright!"

Alrik'taden left the room in a hurry, inconvenienced by his metallic codpiece because he started to have an erection. Emma raised herself into a sitting position and watched as the doors were closing. She sighed, visibly perplexed by Alrik'taden's sudden running away. 

The young male retired to his room and unbuckled his belt. He removed his codpiece right after because it had become too painful for him to wear it due to his erection. He isolated himself until his feverish need had subsided before leaving his room again.

*A few days later Emma and Alrik'taden were sitting in a large weapons room. What made that place unique was the imposing collection of ancient weapons from Earth that was displayed on an entire wall. Emma was struck with deep admiration not only because it was the first time for her to see that collection but also because it belonged to Elder Erisei Ren'ka. Emma recognized a 14th century knight sword, a 15th century crossbow, and a 17th century musket among many others.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden was giving explanations about weapons that aroused Emma's interest the most. She didn't hesitate to satisfy her curiosity,especially since Alrik'taden had a good knowledge about the story of each piece. He just took down that 14th century knight sword. He continued talking, handling it at the same time.

"My grand-father was 310 years old when he fought and defeated that human warrior! And then he didn't only claim his trophy but also took his opponent's weapon.  
-Is it a curent practice?  
-Not it isn't! I know some hunters do it often whereas some others don't.  
-Interesting!  
-For instance my father never did it!

Emma said, smiling:

"I know that!"

She paused then asked:

" What about you? Are you going to do it?  
-I'm not sure yet! It's according to the circumstances of that specific moment.  
-That's well said!"

Alrik'taden put the sword on a small table nearby then took down another weapon. It was a 16th century halberd, a weapon consisting of a long shaft with an axe blade and a pick topped by a spearhead. He handed it to Emma, saying:

"I think you are going to love the background story of this one!  
-Why is that?  
-My grand-father acquired this weapon the year my father was born!"

Emma smiled again while handling the weapon carefully. Alrik'taden took down another weapon immediately after. He said with a joyous enthusiasm:

"My grand-father acquired this pistol the year I was born!"

Her smile became larger.

"I bet that's another weapon with a strong sentimental value!  
-That's right!  
-When are you born?  
-In 1797! Earth time!"

He paused then added without being asked questions:

"My father is born in 1527 and my grand-father in 1180!"

Emma gave the halberd back to Alrik'taden, concluding:

"Yautjas are a wonderful and amazing species!"

Emma and Alrik'taden spent a great amount of time together, discussing about many other weapons with an important past. Of course that was also another opportunity for the young male to test the waters and see if Emma was inclined to consider him more than a simple friend. That's why he was always dropping a hint about his combat prowess and capabilities of leading a love relationship. He was even bold enough to brush his fingers against hers on purpose, each time he handed her a new weapon. He was executing his hand gestures overcome with that ever growing secret desire he felt for her.

 

Later on, Emma had another encounter with Alrik'taden in one of the weapons room. He was alone, taking care of his hunting gear. They had a conversation thus giving the young male another opportunity to express his thoughts and see if changes were taking place. He addressed her while he was typing on his wrist gauntlet.

"Hello there!  
-Hi!  
-You look so beautiful!"

Emma smiled.

"That's one nice compliment!  
-That's not a compliment! That's the truth! Besides I always anticipate for something new.  
-From me?  
-Why not/ Aren't you already convinced that you could get contentedness from acquaintances you would expect the least?  
-Do you think you could be one of them?  
-Why not? This will give you other opportunities to learn more about me! Not only that but It will also help you to broaden your knowledge about relationships between males and females, according to my culture!  
-Your father have already taught me a lot concerning this matter. I know what to do and the possibilities that will allow me to build good relationships.  
-In that case, I'd wish to see how you would put into practice what you have learned!"

Emma had a soft laugh before saying:

"Surely, I won't hesitate to make my choice whenever I will be ready for that!"

A silence followed. Emma stood up and began to move around. Alrik'taden kept on checking his hunting gear, glancing at her from time to time. She made a few more steps, looking from side to side before she stopped in front of a display of disc-like objects. She took one in order to have a closer look. Meanwhile Alrik'taden couldn't see her, having his back turned. She was checking out the disc, which was at least fifteen centimeters in diameter, by brushing her fingers against the metallic and smooth surface. She flipped the disc over and saw four diamond-shaped buttons in the middle of it. As she became more puzzled, she pressed one of these buttons. A sudden cry of pain filled the weapons room immediately after as Emma dropped the disc-like object. Alrik'taden turned around abruptly. His mandibles spread and his eyes opened wide. He saw Emma's right hand dripping with blood and the disc-like object on the floor. He understood, she has just unfolded the blades of a shuriken. By now Emma was moaning with pain, almost crying. He took her hand in his delicately and examined the three deep cuts in the middle of the palm, saying.

"It's such an unfortunate accident!"  


Emma asked with a weeping voice:

"What is this?  
-You just unfolded a shuriken by holding it in a wrong way! It's"

She cussed because the pain was getting worse.

"Damn it! This is going to prevent me from training for quite some time.  
-You said it!"  


He wrapped her hand with the piece of clean linen that he always had in habit of carrying with him, saying:

"Let's take care of you!"  


So Alrik'taden accompanied Emma to the medical bay where she received the needed medical attention. She also had a reassuring discussion with Elder Erisei Ren'ka before retiring to her room.

 

Twelfth month. Sixth day of the fourth week.

That day Emma was unwinding leisurely in her room when Alrik'taden rang at her door in order to inform her that he intended to contact his father. Emma welcomed the new enthusiastically because she didn't hear her love leader's voice since the day he left. They had a long conversation, peppered with words of love about their current situations and promises of what they wished to do as soon as they would be reunited again. When the transmission took an end Alrik'taden proposed to train her but she declined the offer because she needed to remain alone. She needed that because vivid and sensual memories of Ter'kan were tormenting her delightfully. Alrik'taden accepted her refusal without showing or expressing any kind of disappointment. However his inner feelings were not left unaffected. By now he had become really infatuated with her but still didn't dare to tell her that he wanted her. He continued being her good and loyal friend, always satisfying himself haphazardly.


	16. Stay on the mother ship. (2)

Thirteenth month. First day of the second week.

That day Emma was sitting alone in her room, looking annoyed because on waking up she had another radio contact with Ter’kan. The leader had announced, indeed, that he will have to postpone his return for another long period of time. Of course she didn’t receive the news with sympathy. It was already hard enough because he's already been away since a long time so she really disliked the thought that she will have to wait for his return much longer than expected. Despite the fact she just had moments of extraordinary discoveries on board the mother ship which helped her to overcome the waiting, still she wasn’t particularly fond of her love leader prolonged absence.

She remained, locked inside her room for a long time, brooding over that idea. However she was hanging on to their upcoming plans in order to work up the courage. There was a matter, among many others that she and Ter’kan had talked about. A matter that brought a new and satisfactory feeling when her love leader had dropped a hint regarding their first party together. She was thrilled at the thought of that event not only because it made her comprehend how advanced her fighting prowess had become but also because it meant a rite of passage towards the very first step from which she could call herself a huntress.

 

Emma went out later after she had a little nap. She left the room with the though that it would be nice to seek the Elder's company for a while but then for some reasons she changed her mind as soon as she walked along the corridor. So she turned back and rang at Alrik’taden's door but no one answered. However the locking system showed a green light which indicated that someone was, indeed, in there. She waited for a little while before pushing the button again. Still there was no one to answer the door. She gave further thoughts to the situation, a bit perplexed then walked away. She made a few steps before she stopped again, pensive. She turned around and looked at Alrik'taden's door from afar. She approached the door again and stared at the lights of the locking system for a short while then pushed the button situated underneath the white light. The door slide opened. She crossed the doorsteps without suspecting what she was about to witness. She stopped dead right after because she found Alrik'taden who was sleeping by the left edge of his bed, naked. She watched him a few seconds then left the room cautiously. She closed back the sliding doors and went away, quickening her pace as if she was afraid of being caught. She headed to the weapons room in which the spectacular collection of ancient weapons from Earth was put on display. She stayed in there for a long time, analyzing them from afar and even touching a few while they were still hanged on the wall. She was brushing her fingers against the silver hilt of a slender and sharply pointed sword. when suddenly she heard fast pacing foot steps. She turned around a waited. Alrik’taden entered the room soon after wearing nothing but his loin cloth. He said:

"I knew I would find you in here again!"  


She said, smiling:

"I like it very much. It's such a fascinating place to be!  
-Would you like to hear the background story of some weapons?"  
-Sure, I’d like that!"  


She added by touching again the silver hilt of that same sword:

"What if we are going to start with this one?"  


Alrik'taden approached and took down the weapon. He began his explanation:

"This is a 17th century French musketeer rapier! My grand-father acquired it after a long duel with an unusually tall and big human male. His skull is on display among many others human trophies.  
-That's something I'd like to see!  
-I will show it to you! It will give you an idea how big that man was."

Emma took a few more steps, moving way from him. She then asked by pointing her index towards another weapon:

"What is that?"  


Alrik'taden replaced the sword back on the wall. He walked towards her, carrying on with his explanations:

"This is a 15th century mace! "

Emma stood on tiptoes, trying to take down the mace. Alrik'taden rushed towards her, saying:

“Leave that to me!"

Alrik'taden positioned himself behind her. He was so close that he could feel the young woman's long and silky hair, tickling his chest. Emma remained still, trapped between the wall and his body for a very brief moment. Her heart was beating fast because as he raised his arm in order to take down the mace, she felt the bulge of his manhood pressing against her back. Alrik'taden gave it to her then began his explanations as he kept eyeing her intensely. Emma was listening, analyzing the expression of his eyes. She soon became aware of the fact that his thoughts were different from the ones he was telling her. However Emma wasn’t really focusing on that weapon either. 

He has just finished his explanation. That's when the situation took another turn. So he didn't hesitate to strike up a different conversation by divulging some of their reciprocal thoughts.

"Stronger bonds have grown between us since quite some time! I believe this may lead to a more intimate relationship!  
-I think we understood each other.  
-Emma! You...know how I feel about you, don't you!  
-I do! It became more evident that we began to consider each other much more than just simple friends."  


She lowered her gaze. Alrik'taden continued:

"Emma! I'll be up for anything you wish for us."  


She said, looking at him again:

"I know!”  


She then put the mace down on the table and left the weapons room. Alrik’taden followed her with his eyes until she was out.

In the course of the third week Alrik’taden became so obviously infatuated with Emma that she couldn’t be uninterested in his new feelings any longer. On the contrary his strong desires had ended up raising her curiosity. She felt embarrassed about the way their relationship was progressing and tried to suppress her new feelings towards the young male as much as she could.

And then in the course of the fourth week unforeseen circumstances took place and brought new changes into their relationship. This gave Emma the opportunity to finally let her feelings flow.

That day Alrik'taden was training Emma. As the session was almost coming to and end, suddenly she tripped over and sprained her ankle. She had to leave the training room accompanied by the young male. A moment later when she reached her room she naturally thanked him then opened the door of her room thinking that Alrik'taden would retire to his own. But he didn't. He just stood next to her silent and still as if he was waiting for something. A strong, musky smell began to emanate from his tall and muscular body soon after. Emma looked up and met his light green and fiery gaze. He asked right after:

"Emma! Would you accept more of my company?"

She said, smiling:

"Yes, of course!"  


He took a deep breath then asked with a hint of arousal in his voice:

"Where would you like to go?  
-Anywhere! I don't care!  
-I see!"  


He paused briefly before asking, hesitant:

"Would you...would you mind...coming to...my room?"  


She answered, still smiling:

"Not at all! Just give me some time in order to freshen up then I'll join you.  
-Alright!"  


Emma entered her room while Alrik'taden walked towards his. 

Moments later she left her room again,feeling a bit awkward about the situation. She rang at his door with beating heart. Foot steps came from inside then the sliding doors opened. The young male appeared, covered only by his loin cloth. He exclaimed the moment he saw her all dressed up:

"You look so attractive with these on you!  
-Yes, I admit that it suits me very well! It's one of my favorite outfit. It's simple and nice.  
-I agree!"  


He stepped aside and let her in. He said while he was closing back the sliding doors:

" Let's have a seat!"

They sat down on the bed, facing each other. A silence followed. Emma stared at him a few seconds before lowering her gaze. Alrik'taden looked at her naked and thin arms, feeling a bit restless. Suddenly he said out of the blue just to break the embarrassing silence:

"Today, you did really well!"

She looked at him again, saying with a hint of disappointment:

"Well...my little accident had spoiled the end!  
-Such an occurrence can happen during the training! How is your ankle?  
-I'm alright, now!"

They went on talking about the training. That was an intense and enticing moment for both as they kept expressing with their eyes what they didn't dare to say aloud. The situation soon took another turn. Alrik'taden was showing her how high she should hold her arm in order to strike more accurately when all of a sudden he stopped in the middle of his sentence and just kept staring at her. That same strong and musky smell began to emanate from him again. Meanwhile Emma was trying to feel more at ease with the whole situation. By now her ever-growing urge to satisfy her needs was delightfully bothering her. And then after much struggle she finally showed him affection. So she threw herself into his arms and cuddled up to him.

Alrik'taden wrapped his arms around her. He emitted a low and soft purr before saying:

"I can't believe I can hold you next to me. That's exactly how I have always imagined it. Your body is so soft and warm. I'm content but also can't stop myself from being worried at the same time!."

Emma moved and looked at him again. She asked in a low voice:

"Why is that?"  


He took a deep breath before confessing his worry:

"Because I'm going to have my first time with you!"  


She added, still in a low voice:

"Don't worry! I already like the way you are touching me and today I'd like to show you more."

Alrik'taden said while kneading her left shoulder gently:

"I'm ready for that!"

Emma stood up and placed herself in front of him. She took one of his hand and put it on her lower abdomen. She whispered, looking straight into his eyes:

"Take my clothes off!"

Alrik'taden gazed at her intensely for a few seconds then started to undress her. First he removed her brassiere. Her miniskirt and panties were on the floor seconds later. Emma was completely naked. First the young male didn't dare to touch her. He just enjoyed contemplating her. So Emma took the initiative of beginning the foreplay. She took his hand in hers and began to caress erogenous parts of her body in order to teach him how he should pleasure her.

Alrik'taden took a strong and keen interest in that moment. He soon continued caressing her without any further guiding. He was wandering his hands all over her body, purring with relentless and growing satisfaction. Emma was moaning in a low tone not only because he was doing it really well but that was also due to the fact that she was experiencing again the overwhelming pleasure that a Yautja male had always given her. The texture of his skin and the claws of his hands were utterly satisfying, always making wonders on her smooth skin.

Gradually Alrik'taden became more aroused due to increasingly daring caresses he was providing Emma with.The bulge of his half-hardened cock was showing underneath the loin cloth. Emma fixed her eyes on the length greedily for a short moment then positioned herself between his thighs. She started to stroke his cock with her left hand while she was providing him with slow caresses on the nape of his neck with the right one. The young male became fully aroused once she began to kiss his neck. That was a true discovery for him. He wanted it constantly as he kept huffing and purring. He spoke, caressing her back at the same time:

"I'm really enjoying it with you! Your ways are exciting and so new to me."

Emma caressed his abs, saying with a sensual tone:

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

Emma got down on her knees and removed his loin cloth. Alrik'taden widened his eyes while flaring his mandibles at the same time, visibly perplexed. She stroked his hardened cock firmly a few times then started to run the tip of her tongue all around the ridged head. She licked it for a moment before taking half of his length in her mouth. Alrik'taden threw his head back, growling contentedly as an instant and overwhelming feeling of well-being took over him. He spoke again but with difficulty.

"What...what is this? I've never...never experienced anything like this before."  


He enjoyed that sensation for another while , growling with increasing pleasure before expressing himself again. His voice was strangled by uncontrollable growling:

"It feels incredibly good! It feels really good to be.. inside your mouth."  


He let out more loud and long growls before adding:

"I've never suspected that you would be able to do such a thing with your mouth."

She stopped sucking him and said as she kept rubbing his throbbing cock:

"This is called a fellatio and it's often performed during foreplay! You like it, don't you!"  


He said by putting one of his hand on the top of her head;

"Yes, very much! Keep doing it! It's warm and wet at the same time."  


Emma rubbed his cock a few times before taking half of it in her mouth again. Alrik'taden enjoyed that awesome sensation for a long moment huffing and growling noisily before he decided to change the course of the action. He said, caressing her cheeks with both his hands at the same time as he watched how Emma was sucking him. "I need more! I need it so badly."  


He let Emma work on him for another while then added as he slightly leaned over in order to touch her pussy:

"Let's go to bed!"  


So they went to bed. Alrik'taden kept caressing Emma. He said all aroused as he kept caressing her pussy lips:

"I wonder how does it feel to be inside you?"  


Emma opened her legs. She whispered with enticement while caressing his lower mandibles:

"Come!"  


First Alrik'taden looked at her, breathing heavily and trembling with desire then positioned himself over her, almost inconveniencing her under his weight. She whispered by putting her hands on his shoulders:

"No! Not like this! You are too heavy for me! That would be better if you lean on all fours!"  


He moved and positioned himself as Emma told him. The head of his cock was touching her wet entrance. He looked into her eyes a few seconds visibly even more aroused then grabbed his member with one hand and pushed it inside her. He took his former position, leaning on all fours then began to thrust slowly. Emma was moaning in a low voice as he kept sliding his cock in and out of her. First, things went smoothly but the situation turned nasty from the moment Alrik'taden started to make love to her faster. He was pounding her repeatedly with the power of a charging beast. Soon, Emma's moans of pleasure changed into those of discomfort. She said by putting her hands against his chest as if she wanted to push him away:

"Slow down! I don"t like it this way."

Alrik'taden ignored her complaint and continued thrusting with that same powerful movement. Her body was shaking violently each time he was pushing all his cock deep inside her. By now her discomfort had really increased so she said angrily:

"Don't do it that fast! You're really hurting me."

He ignored her complaint once more and changed his position. He knelt next to her bottom with his thighs apart and kept thrusting by holding her waist with both his hands. And the more he was thrusting fast the more he was tightening his grip too. He was tightening his grip to a point that the claws of his thumbs started to sink into her white skin, so menacing to make her bleed at any moment. Emma shouted with a weeping voice as he tried to free herself from his grasp:

"STOP THAT! STOP! IT HURTS!"

Alrik'taden thrust fast a few more times then all of a sudden, stopped. Loud and deep growls filled the room immediately after because he just came inside her. He was panting heavily, looking into her eyes. Emma said in a louder and angrier voice while she kept punching his chest violently:

"LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP! LET GO OF ME! "

Alrik'taden released his grasp. She took the opportunity to wrench herself free and got off the bed quickly. She grabbed her clothes, saying with that same angry voice:

"You screwed up everything!"  


Emma ran away, naked. She went back to her room. She burst into tears as soon as the sliding doors closed back. She kept crying, standing next to the panels and still holding her clothes. Exactly at that very moment Alrik'taden sat on the edge of his bed. He remained sitting for a long moment with his head bowed, deeply thoughtful.

The next day, Emma woke up sore and still psychologically shaken by her previous encounter with Alrik'taden. What was supposed to be a pleasant and harmonious moment, turned into a bitter incident that broke the special bond which took time to develop between them. She was feeling low-spirited so she dressed up and went out for a stroll, heading towards the spacious control room. 

When she entered the place, she noticed Alrik'taden right away. He was talking to one of the males seated at the pilot posts. She observed the scene for a while then hurried up out again because his presence was making her feel truly uneasy.

Later on she bumped into him as she was going out of her room again. They greeted each other. Alrik'taden tried to strike up a conversation but she refused to listen.

The following day that similar scene repeated itself and Emma still ignored the young male. However she started to give a more profound thought to the situation and considered appropriate to let him know about her new resolution. So later that day when she met up with him again, she explained that she wished to sustain their relationship on a friendly level only. Alrik'taden agreed but somehow felt confused at the same time.

 

Fourteenth month. Third day of the first week.

Emma has just finished freshening up. She was taking a rest, lying on her back in the middle of the bed, after a particularly difficult training. A moment later and to her annoyance, someone rang at her door. She got off the bed, sighing and checked. It was Alrik'taden in order to inform her about his father's arrival. Emma received the new, radiating with joy. She left her quarters immediately after accompanied by Alrik'taden. The young male showed her a place with a window from which she had a good overview of the docking area thus giving her the opportunity to see from afar how Elder Erisei Ren'ka welcomed his son.

As the meeting was finally over and the Elder moved away, Ter'kan soon noticed her, standing at the window. He waved at her with a hand gesture indicating that she could join him on board the ship. Emma nodded then headed to the ship in a hurry, relieved and overwhelmed with happiness.


	17. Stay on the mother ship. (3)

Fourteenth month. Third day of the first week.

Emma bumped into Lorik, Anun'den and Shun'ji while she was walking along the corridor that led to the control room. She greeted with a simple hand gesture. And then she had another encounter with Seki'sen the moment she crossed the doorway of the control room. She greeted him with that same hand gesture but it seemed that he wanted more. So he grabbed her arm with one hand and brushed the thumb of the other against her cheek twice. Emma looked up then gave him a hug before pulling away from him. She then headed towards the bridge where she saw Ter'kan, from the back, standing near the pilot post. She approached him, saying:

"Welcome back, handsome leader!"

Ter'kan turned towards her and said:

"It's so good to see you again, lovely!"

She threw herself into his arms. He picked her up off the ground. She continued while tightening her embrace more passionately:

"I missed you! I didn't expect you'd be gone for so long!  
-I had important duties to deal with! This brought me back to Yautja Prime unexpectedly!"

She looked into his eyes and asked:

"What was the result?  
-Rewarding!  
-That's so nice to know!"  


Emma wrapped her arms around his neck again. The leader held her against him as he began to purr in a low tone. She whispered with her eyes shut:

"I was yearning for your strong arms to hold me again!"  


He added as he began to caress her back:

"I missed your scent! I missed all of you."  


A silence followed. They cuddled like this until a group of five hunters entered the control room. She said after glancing at the group as he put her down:

"Join me in our quarters as soon as you will finish your meeting!  
-I will do that!"

Emma gave him another amorous look then went away. Moments later, she was delighted to see that room again. She looked around briefly then retired to the bathing room. She stayed in there until she finally heard the sound of the sliding doors opening. She went out in a hurry and found Ter'kan standing in the middle of doorway and wearing only his loin cloth. She approached him with a smile. He took her hands in his and sat with her on the bed. He soon noticed the fainted scars she had in the palm of her right hand. He asked, slightly tilting his head to one side:

"How did you get these?  
-I had an accident quite a long time ago!  
-What happened?  
-It happened when Alrik'taden and I had a talk in one of the weapons room.And then a silence followed.That's when I decided to look around while Alrik'taden kept checking his gear with his back turned on me! I saw a display of disc-like things that caught my attention right away. I took one in order to have a better look. As my curiosity grew bigger I pushed one of the buttons situated in the middle of it without hesitation! Four blades unfolded and cut my hand instantly!  
-You unfolded the blades of a shuriken by holding it in a wrong way.  
-Yes!"

He glanced at her hands once more then continued:

"So he let you roaming around a place full of dangerous and advanced weaponry without any warning and surveillance!  
-Well... I'm sure he didn't expect this to happened so quickly! I also had my share of mistakes. I shouldn't have touched weapons that looked complicated to me.  
-Sure but still he should have warned you! That was his duty."

Emma kissed the palm of his right hand then said:

"Could we talk about this matter later? Now...I'd like to enjoy my time with you."  


She began to brush her hands against his abs slowly. Ter'kan let himself being touched then stood up and stripped naked. He sat back on the bed and pulled her between his thighs again. He caressed the upper part of her body a few times before he unfastened the straps on her mini-dress and took it off.

It soon triggered another conversation. So he exclaimed while brushing his thumbs slowly on the red-blueish bruises that were marking the skin around her waist:

"That's gone too far! Now you are going to tell me how you got these!"  


She lowered her gaze and refused to speak. Ter'kan took her face between his hands thus forcing her to look into his eyes. He insisted:

"Emma! Tell me how did you get these scars?

Emma sighed then answered in a low tone:

"It was Alrik'taden!"

She stopped. Ter'kan asked:

"How did he do that to you?"  


She refused to answer, almost imploring him:

"Please! I don't feel I want to talk about this either. Not now!"

She added by wrapping her arms around his neck:

"Make love to me!"

They went to bed and made love passionately with a bit of sensual harshness due to the long and forced separation they had to undergo. When the session was over they remained, lying next to each other for a while. Ter'kan said as he started to stroke Emma's arm gently:

"I keep thinking about those moments you had with my son!"

She turned her head and said:

"I can imagine that!  
-Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Emma raised herself into a sitting position and explained things without hesitation.

"First I had great time with Alrik'taden And then It didn't take him long until he began to show me the darker side of his personality. He was behaving in that naughty way we had talked about prior to our arrival on the mother ship. I remember one day we decided to visit the fruits reserve. I became instantly charmed by the place and I told him I wouldn't mind, spending the night in there without knowing that my words would give him ideas. So he sneaked out and locked me in the fruits reserve!.Luckily, two males visited the place a while later and I was able to get out. I bumped into him on the way back to my room. Of course I didn't hesitate to express my annoyance but he didn't seem to care. I thought that was mean.  
-That was, indeed! Did he do it again?  
-No but I had to experience his other naughty tricks!  
-For instance?  
-He enjoyed making me jump with fright or participate in exhausting activities so he could take advantage of me! Sometimes he was also talking in a disturbing way. There is something he told me once, when we had our meals together and since I've never been able to forget it.  
-What was all about?  
-He said that his trophies room will always look empty without me!"

She paused, sighing.

"Upon further reflection, I concluded that he was talking about having my skull among his other trophies.  
-Now you know why I warned you about the dark side of his personality.  
-I expected him to act wickedly but no to talk to me in a creepy way!  
\- I guess nothing had prepared you for that!"  


Emma sighed again then went on:

"But that wasn't always the case! He stopped being annoying and rather became intrusive.  
-How?  
-He began to seek my company constantly! He loved having intimate conversations in remote areas of the mother ship. Soon I realized that his new behavior was due to the fact that his feelings towards me were changing.  
-In which sense?  
-I understood that he wanted to have an intimate relationship with me!  
-What were your thoughts when you realized that?  
-I also became increasingly more interested in him! However I was still trying to suppress my new feelings. And then one day some circumstances brought us closer. This triggered a new acceptance for me. And that's how I accepted to have sex with him. Unfortunately it didn't go well.  
-Tell me about it!  
-He invited me in his room after the training! We started to talk about many interesting things. He soon changed his behavior and made me understand that he wanted more than just a talk. I admit that I was also enjoying the whole situation. I finally hugged him after a brief hesitation and that's how our foreplay had started. We caressed each other until we felt the need, we wanted more. He began to make love to me...It was pleasant at the beginning but then things turned nasty from the moment he speed up his thrusts. I didn't like it so I asked him to slow down. He didn't listen and just kept thrusting. As it became more painful I asked him again angrily to stop but he ignored my complaint once again. On the contrary he changed his position and grabbed a hold of my waist with both his hands. He continued his thrust. From then on the situation became worse. The more he was thrusting fast the more he was tightening his grip too. He was tightening his grip to a point that the claws of his thumbs started sinking into my flesh, menacing to make me bleed at any moment. He did it until he finished. He released his grasp immediately after. So I took the opportunity to ran away. I began to cry as soon as I was in my room. I cried for a long moment because I was scared and in pain.  
-Now I understand better."  


Ter'kan paused briefly, staring at her before concluding:

"It's bad he dared to behave with you like this! It's against our principles. I will have a word with him about all this.  


Later on Ter'kan and Emma left their quarters again and returned to the control room. They found Shun'ji sitting alone at the pilot posts. The leader addressed him briefly then left the place again with Emma, walking by his side. As they were coming out onto the place that led to the exit of the ship, they saw Alrik'taden going up the ramp at that very moment. Ter'kan went to meet him whereas Emma stayed behind and watched the scene. The leader engaged into a conversation with his son. According to the sound of their voices and their body language Emma knew that they were having an argue. As the leader was getting angrier all of a sudden he waved at his mate, saying:

"Emma! Come!"

She approached the males. As fate would have it, Seki'sen got back to the ship at that very moment. Ter'kan continued addressing his son by showing Emma's hand and the bruises. The second slowed down his pace before he stopped completely in order to listen what the leader was telling his son. Emma saw Seki'sen fixing his eyes on Alrik'taden, angrily, for a brief moment then moved away. Alrik'taden kept listening to his father for another little while. Suddenly he said something then exited the ship. He went down the ramp, stomping his feet angrily.

 

Emma questioned Ter'kan about the conversation:

"What did you tell him? He looked so angry when he left!  
-I want him to stay away from you and to not try anything nasty again. He brought great embarrassment upon me and I should punish him for that!  
-Punish him?  
-Absolutely! His wicked and rebellious nature would take a well deserved hit."

They left the ship in a hurry because Ter'kan wished to see his father again. Emma had a wonderful time because nothing was more rewarding than having a conversation with Ter'kan and Elder Erisei Ren'ka at the same time.

 

Fourteenth month. Fifth day of the first week.

Emma was working with her love leader in one of the weapons room on board their ship. As she became more aware of Mar'ten's absence she asked him questions.

"By the way! I found strange that I didn't meet Mar'ten since you came back."

Ter'kan ceased working on his weapon. He put it down slowly on the table in front of him then turned towards her. He began to address her with an hesitating tone and visible grief in his eyes:

"Emma! I...refrained from telling you something...the day of my arrival because...I didn't want to...spoil our reunion."

She frowned at him then asked as worry appeared in her eyes:

"To tell me what? What are you talking about?"

She was staring at him intensely, waiting for an answer so he blurted out immediately after:

"Mar'ten is dead!"

Emma turned pale. She asked with more sadness in her eyes:

"How did that happen?"  
-It was during a hunting party! He got badly injured before he made his kill. And then there was another attack! He was taken completely by surprise and because of his injuries he had been unable to strike fast and accurately enough in order to defend himself."

She sighed as she lowered her gaze. She asked after a short silence.

"Where is he now?  
-He's kept in a special room near the medical bay!  
-Can I see him?  
-Yes! Of course!

Emma put her weapon down on the table and left the room with the leader walking by her side. The latter said as soon as they arrived in front of closed doors situated nearby the medical bay:

"He's in there!"

Ter'kan pushed two buttons and the doors slide opened. Emma stood still in the middle of the doorway for a short while then entered the place followed by the leader. It was a large and white room equipped with machinery that she was seeing for the very first time. Three huge and rectangular, glass containers with lids made of the same material were set into the room. Mar'ten's naked body was lying in one of them, covered with a white sheet from his knees up to his torso. Emma approached the container. She looked thoughtful and sad at the same time. She asked while she was fixing Mar'ten's shut eyes:  
“When did it happen?  
-Five days ago! Yautja time!  
-What is this container all about?  
-It is a mix of cold air with special gases in order to prevent decomposition and keep his body presentable for the funerals!  
-It preserves him really well! He doesn't look dead at all. He looks as if he’s just sleeping.”

Emma sighed with grief. Suddenly the sound of footsteps resounded in the corridor. It was getting louder and closer until it stopped completely. Ter’kan and Emma turned around and saw Rak’nar standing in the doorway. The latter started to address his leader which gave Emma the opportunity to examine him in details. The right part of his face was badly wounded. The sight of the hunter awoke angrier and more anxious feelings deep inside her.

Rak’nar addressed his leader a few more words, bowing slightly, then went away. Emma glanced at Mar'ten remains then went away. Ter’kan was surprised by that sudden running away so he looked for her. He found her in their bedroom moments later, crying. She threw herself into his arms as soon as the sliding doors closed. He let her crying for another short moment then spoke to her while he was caressing her back slowly:

“It seems you have more difficulties for getting used to your new life!  
-Some things are hard to take!"

Ter'kan took her face between his hands and added:

"I am aware of that that’s why we need to talk! This will give you more emotional endurance!Come!"

They sat down on the bed.

"Emma! You know how much hunting means to males of my species! Rank and reputation are built according to fighting and hunting skills but also to ways the code of honor is followed. Over the years each individual will have to prove himself by hunting as much as possible and collecting trophies. As he ages, his knowledge will broaden and his hunting skills will improve as well. He will start to go after increasingly dangerous preys thus making each hunting party more perilous too. Knowing that it will make him more and more worthy into the eyes of the clean society. His rank and honor will increase. This continues even after his death. He will never be forgotten and his exploits will always be remembered!  
-Sure I will always remember Mar’ten not only for his exploits but also for his personality! You know how much he meant to me. He was like a brother. He had always encouraged me with the most appropriate words and help. I will truly miss him.”

She paused then added in a strangle voice ready to burst into tears again.

“I’m wondering what were his last thoughts before he died?  
-We will never know!”

She sighed. Ter’kan continued.

“I'm sure you’d appreciate to keep something that belonged to him!  
-Yes! I'd like to have the spear he had always been habit to use each time he was training me. This would be the most memorable item.  
-I agree! It will be yours the day of the funerals.”

She nodded. They kept talking for a long time, raking up some past and satisfying moments they had with Mar'ten.

 

In the course of the following week different matters took place. First Emma demanded permission to visit the room where Mar’ten’s remains were kept because she needed that daily moment before the permanent and imminent separation would take place. She was always standing nearby the glass container, looking at Mar’ten’s eyes shut forever for the eternal rest.

 

Meanwhile Alrik'taden continued pursuing Emma despite his father objected to his behavior. The young male was always seen in places where he knew he would be more likely to meet his father's mate. And then one day as he was roaming in the corridor of the living quarters, he bumped into her. She was walking at a brisk pace and holding her extended weapon in one hand. She stopped as she saw him coming towards her. So he addressed her, fixing his eyes on her with great interest:

"Hey, Emma! How are you doing?  
-I'm fine! How about you?  
-I'm alright! Do you have some free time?  
-Not now! I'm going to train with Seki'sen.  
-Can we meet later?  
-I'm afraid we can't! I will work in one of the weapons room afterwards.  
-Alone?  
-No!  
-Tell me with whom are you going to work with?  
-With Seki'sen!  
-It seems you enjoy the second's company very much lately  
-Yes! I like working with him.." 

She paused then added a bit impatiently:

"Look! I must go now! See you later.  
-See you!"

Emma moved away, walking briskly. Alrik'taden emitted a low purr, tilting his head to one side as he kept following her with his eyes until she turned the corner of the corridor.

Gradually Alrik'taden insistent approach towards Emma had become so evident that Seki'sen soon noticed things. She often caught them having conversations while they were looking at each other with their mandibles flared which was the proof of their hostility towards each other.


	18. Stay on the mother ship .(4) New troubles.

Fourteenth month. Fifth day of the second week.

Some corridors on board the ship of Ryujin clan were deserted and plunged into the semi-darkness. The one for the living quarters was equally silent. Emma was sleeping, naked on the right edge of the bed. Meanwhile a male has just appeared at the curve of the corridor. It was Alrik'taden who enjoyed lurking around Emma's quarters as usual. He was just a few meters away from the door of her room when suddenly the door of another room opened. Alrik'taden turned around and saw Seki'sen standing motionless in the middle of the corridor. The second was staring at Alrik'taden while arching his back and growling in a low tone. Meanwhile the young male was staring back at him as he kept purring threateningly.

Exactly at the same time, as fate would have it Emma has just woken up. She raised herself into a sitting position and listened as suddenly purring and loud clicking noises were resounding in the corridor. She realized that something was definitely taking place out there. And then suddenly a roar rumbled in the corridor. So she got off the bed and dressed herself in a hurry. She then scrambled for the door with a beating heart and opened it. A scary scene appeared before her eyes. She saw Seki'sen surrounding Alrik'taden as he kept staring at him defiantly and all ready for a hand-to-hand fight. Emma was looking at the males with visible fright into her eyes while waiting for the imminent attack to begin. Soon she heard foot steps approaching at a fast pace. Ter'kan came into sight shortly after. She took a few steps, brushing against the wall but the leader stopped her. He said loudly with a hand gesture:

"Don't come any closer! It's dangerous! Get back inside your room!"

Emma obeyed and went back to her room, leaving the sliding doors opened. And then all of a sudden Seki'sen pounced on Alrik'taden and hit him twice in the abdomen. Alrik'taden retaliated by trying to hit the second in the face but missed which gave the latter another opportunity to renew his attack with more strength. This enraged the young male to a point that he rushed towards the second, roaring furiously. This time he managed to deliver a powerful punch, hitting Seki'sen in the face. 

From then on a tremendous hand-to-hand fight began between the two males. The corridor was resounding with loud thumps and ferocious roars constantly. Emma had an irresistible need to see so she stepped out again and placed herself in the middle of the doorway. Meanwhile the fight was getting harsher. That's when she saw Seki'sen hitting Alrik'taden in the face with such hatred that blood started to ooze from his mouth. The young male countered the attack by punching Seki'sen in the abdomen twice. The second bent down, trying to catch his breath which gave Alrik'taden the opportunity to continue his attack more violently. So he pounced on the second with such speed and force that they both fell on the floor. A large thud shook the corridor due to the impact of their massive bodies. 

Emma was watching the males more astounded as the expression of fright on her face had augmented. They were rolling on the ground and punching each other repeatedly. It lasted until Ter'kan decided to interfere because the fight was at its most horrendous moment. Seki'sen was holding Alrik'taden's neck so tightly that the young male was trying desperately to free himself from the second's grasp, struggling to breath. Ter'kan spoke loudly with a commanding voice which put an abrupt end to the fight. Seki'sen got up, panting noisily. His chest and arms were covered with patches of blood. He addressed the leader a few words then moved away. Alrik'taden raised himself into a sitting position, still trying to catch his breath. Ter'kan approached his son and said something by pointing his index at the same time. Alrik'taden got up immediately after. He walked away, seemingly down and shaken. Emma followed him with her eyes until he disappeared at the curve of the corridor then went back to her room. Ter'kan gave a brief thought to the situation while looking at the curve of the corridor before joining her. He closed back the sliding doors. Emma sat on the bed, sighing. She began to exclaim a tad nervous:

 

"That was a hell of a fight! I have seen them having short argues for the past days but never expected that they would end up trying to kill each other.  
-Alrik'taden made many mistakes with you!  
-That's true! Alrik'taden has disappointed me in many ways and this broke the intimate bond that took time to develop between us.  
-Seki’sen wants him to stay away from you and I approve his decision. Despite I forbade him any close encounter, he keeps pursuing you stubbornly. Perhaps I should use more drastic manners in order to prevent him of trying something else."  


Emma sighed again. She then said with sadness in her eyes:

"Please, my Ter'kan! I don't want you or Seki'sen to have any more fights with him again.  
-That's something you won't be able to stop! We are just following our instincts and protecting you.  
-Would you be ready to fight your own son?  
-Yes, if he becomes a real threat for you!"

Emma lowered her gaze. She added:

"I really hope that you will never have to come up with this!

She just laid on her back:

"I really need to take more rest."

Ter'kan sat next to her and stroked the top of her head once:

"Take care of yourself, love! We will continue our conversation later."  


Emma added after having sighing again:

-I don't want anything or anybody to bring turmoil into our relationship.  
-I'll make sure that it will never happen again!"  


He caressed the top of her head once more, saying:

"I must go now! My father required my presence for an important meeting.  
-I understand. See you later, my Ter'kan!  
-See you soon, love!"  


Ter'kan left the room. Emma changed her position and laid on her right side. She continued giving more thoughts to the fight that took place. Her mind was wandering to the one and only vision when Seki'sen pinned Alrik'taden to the floor and tried to strangle him.

 

Fourteenth month. In the course of the second week.

A few days later Emma was sitting inside her love leader's trophies room, admiring his newest addition. She fixed her eyes on a strangely shaped skull for a long while then went out and headed to the control room. When she entered, at first the place seemed to be deserted. And then she saw Ter'kan standing near a console on the left side of the bridge. She said with a smile as she walked towards him: 

"Hey, my Ter'kan! I've been looking for you!"

He turned around.

"What a surprise! I didn't expect you'd come now! I thought you needed to take a long rest after the harsh training you had had not so long ago.  
-Well, no! In fact I left our quarters as soon as I had finished freshening up because I needed to see again the trophy you have acquired during your last hunting party!"

Ter'kan sat on one of the chair at the pilot post. He simply said, waving at her:

"Come closer!"

Emma approached him and sat on his lap. She said as she began to brush her left hand against his abs slowly:

"The story of your latest and glorious hunting party impressed me a lot so I wanted to see the skull of that creature whom I've heard so many terrifying things!  
-It may sound terrifying for you but for me it was a formidable moment.  
-I can imagine how handsome and powerful you must have looked when you fought that creature!"

She paused briefly then continued as now she was playing with his necklace, made of small bones and claws:

"I'm so looking forward to see you in action!  
-You will soon! Do you remember what I told you before I left for my journey more than two months ago?  
-Yes, of course! You had mentioned about our first hunting party together. I must admit that the thought of it makes me proud and impatient at the same time. I'm sure it's gong to be a wonderful and unique experience!"

She stopped playing with his necklace and cuddled up to him.

"Imagine! Just you and me surrounded by nature on a foreign land! A land on which there will be many interesting species to hunt."

He stroked her arm twice, gently then said:

"I know a place that will meet your expectations! Or should I say our expectations?"

Emma whispered while brushing her fingers on his left and lower mandible slowly:

"Yes! Let's go there! I'd love to live with the other you. Ter'kan the ruthless hunter! The one who has taught me to enjoy life on a totally different level. This will give us opportunities to discover even more about ourselves!"  


Ter'kan said by pressing her hand gently:

"We will have plenty of time for that! I believe each day will be different and enriched with awesome activities. It will make that journey unforgettable."  


Emma added in a low voice, overwhelmed with more affection:

"Just the two of us! I'm sure that our daily routine will be marked by new and unexpected events.  
-You have no idea what a victorious hunting party could do to you!"

Emma moved and asked with a slight frown:

"What do you mean?  
-Hunting can make you excited in both senses of the word! It doesn't only gives you a great sense of achievement but can also trigger sexual urges."

She had a soft laugh then said, giving him a mischievous look:

"Well, I was right to think that out hunting parties together are going to be interestingly busy!"

Emma cuddled up to Ter'kan again. So they began to wander their hands on each other simultaneously, enticed by the conversation they just had. And then all at once Ter'kan let out a loud and huffing moan because Emma started to brush her hand against the bulge of hiss manhood. He enjoyed that caress for a while with his eyes shut then opened them again. That's when he saw Alrik'taden standing next to the exit and observing them from afar. Ter'kan spoke right away:

"My son is watching us!"

Emma turned around abruptly and looked towards the exit. Alrik'taden kept watching them for another brief moment before exiting the place again. She concluded:

"I think he wanted something from you but gave up the idea because I'm with you!  
-Maybe! I'll check that with him later."

He caressed her arm, striking up another conversation:

"You and I should have some extra time together! Are you still occupying the room in the area of the mother ship?  
-Yes!  
-Good! Go and wait for me there! I'll join you as soon as possible."

She gave him a hug, saying:

"Alright! I like that."

Emma left the control room. She retired to her room without knowing that Alrik'taden was already in his. When Ter'kan joined her a moment later, she was lying naked on the bed and taking a provocative pose. The leader stripped naked then laid next to her. They began to indulge themselves in a sensual and teasing foreplay. 

Meanwhile Alrik'taden was keeping himself busy with the cleaning and sharpening of a beautifully crafted dagger. That weapon belonged to his deceased mother which he was always in the habit of carrying with him during hunts. A dead silence was falling on the surroundings. And then as he was about to finish polishing the tip of the blade, a sudden and distant moan interrupted him. He put his weapon on the table and stood up. His curiosity led him to step outside in the corridor in order to have a better listening. More moans and deep growls kept coming from the room nearby his. He understood that Emma and his father were making love. He listened to Emma's provocative moans for another short moment then went back to his room. He approached the table, deeply thoughtful. Suddenly another moan resounded in the distance, so he banged his fist on the table angrily.

 

The next day Alrik'taden didn't hesitate to seek Emma's company once again. He found her, sitting alone in the dining area of the mother ship. She protested as soon as she saw the young male, approaching her:

"Alrik'taden, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come!"

He sat next to her.

"Why not? Aren't we friends?  
-Of course we are but not as close as before!  
-What do you mean by that?  
-I mean that some things have changed!  
-You still didn't get to the point!"

She sighed, visibly annoyed then said, going straight to the point:

"I won't have any kind of intimate encounter with you anymore!  
-That's not the right thing to do! Why would you accept the company of other males and refuse mine?  
-Because I'm free to choose! Because there is a difference too!  
-What is the difference?  
-None of them ever hurt me but you did!  
-I didn't mean it! It was my first time with you and I didn't know what to do in some particular moments.  
-I told you what to do but you refused to listen to me! You should have stopped when I asked you to!  
-Perhaps you should have taught me more!  
-I told you I was in pain but you didn't care! You just kept on doing what you wanted to.  
-Perhaps you should have taught me more so you could avoid your unfortunate experience.  
-Oh, really? Now should I blame myself for what happened?"  


She got up from the table.

"In that case, I don't feel like listening to you again!"  


He grabbed her arm, saying:

"Stay! We need to talk more.  
-No! There is nothing left to say! You know your attitude towards me was bad and against principles you've been taught but still it doesn't seem to bother you. I didn't expect you'd become selfish and so inconsiderate. I think the time has come for you to re-examine the situation more profoundly"  
-In that case, I think we should analyze it together! I'd wish you change your opinion about me.  
-How?"  


He added with that same arousing tone in his voice as he pulled her closer to him:

"Come to my room and I promise that I will take good care of you! I will help you to change your opinion about me."

Emma protested by trying to free herself from his grip.

"No! No! Now let me go!"

Alrik'taden continued, striking up a different conversation:

"By the way, how do you call that thing when you took my cock in your mouth? That was such a new and exciting sensation I'd like you to...

Suddenly Alrik'taden stopped talking and released her arm due to some unexpected appearance. Emma turned around and saw Ter'kan walking towards them. The leader addressed Emma while he kept staring at his son defiantly:

"Emma! My father wishes to see us now! Go and get ready!"

Emma didn't say anything. She simply nodded then left the dining area at a brisk pace. She heard Ter'kan talking to his son once she was in the corridor. And according to the tone of his voice, he was clearly lecturing him on what to do. 

As incredible as it may seem, Alrik'taden didn't take into consideration his father's words and continued pursuing Emma over the following days. He was always tempting her with enticing words or suggestive body postures. He loved approaching her, especially when his father or Seki'sen were around and having their backs turned. She tried to stop him but his stubborn insistence bored her quickly so she didn't have any other choice but to put up with him. She was forced to accept his presence subdued and silent for fear of causing conflicts between the males.

She underwent Alrik'taden's harassment for a long time. And then during the last day of the month she couldn't stand it any longer and rebelled against him. The incident took place in one of the empty corridor of the mother ship. She nudged him in the chest violently as he tried to hug her.


	19. Patience and love always win.

*Fifteenth month. Second day of the first week.

Emma was looking through the glass lid of the container in which the lifeless body of Mar'ten was lying. She looked at his shut eyes for a few more seconds then left the place. She took a few steps in the corridor then stopped. She leaned against the closed doors of the medical bay because she was feeling melancholic. Each time she was going in that room she knew that sadness would strike inevitably. However she needed that moment because it was still hard for her to accept his death deep down inside. She needed that in order to prepare herself for the permanent separation and that now his voice and friendly manners were things she may see only in her dreams. She sighed profoundly, glancing at the door of the room she has just left then moved away.

She walked around the corridors of the ship aimlessly, trying to make herself tired because that was her way to calm down. She felt emotional the moment she passed by the weapons room where she found Mar'ten the day before the clan had to travel. She remembered, seeing him standing in the middle of that room, talking to Jin'tei and Saren while he was wielding a dagger without knowing that was the last time she would see him alive. She knew that from then on her thoughts will always be haunted by that vision.

Emma moved away after having glanced inside that room once more She headed to the space that led to the exit of the ship. The enormous and sophisticated, sliding doors were opened so she approached them and stood on the left. She turned her gaze on what she thought to be a group of seven males who were standing nearby a ship as big as hers. But it didn't take her long to realize that two of them were females due to the difference of the height. At first this surprised her then she remembered a part of the conversation she had with Ter'kan before he traveled. Sometimes females were hunting as much as the males and their presence within certain clans was almost perpetual. Favorite mates, sisters, mothers, aunts or any other females that had close family relationships with the leader or members of the clan were able to go on hunting parties. 

She glanced at the group once more then left because she felt the need to spend some extra time in the room in which her love leader's hunting gear, along with her personal weapon were always put on display. She loved to sit in there stirring up all sort of good or bad memories, especially those that had affected her relationship with Alrik'taden. She was disappointed by his new manners towards her. It seemed the dark side of his personality had taken over his good one. And that change had forced her to adopt a new way of treating him. That was an embarrassing and desperate situation at the same time not only because she felt as if she had lost a precious friend but also because he was Ter'kan's son. 

She continued taking a stroll through different parts of her love leader's ship, by staying more or less in a particular place. Where ever she was visiting the dining area or one of the training room, memorable and past events were always resurfacing. And for this she was experiencing a rapid succession of mixed feelings which eventually brought tears into her eyes twice. The day she learnt of Mar'ten's death and the anxiety she went through when Ter'kan was absent for a whole week due to the prolonged hunting party that took place on Earth months ago. At that time she had to struggle and accept what her new life with him will be.

 

Two days later

Beautiful Emma has just finished her conversation with Elder Erisei Ren'ka. She took her leave of him by bowing her head discreetly then left. She didn't retire to the room she was still occupying on the mother ship but rather chose to take a wander inside the fruits and greens reserve. That place kept fascinating her as much as when she set foot inside for the very first time. Not only due to the abundance of various fruits and vegetables but also thanks to the high and oval window. It was like a big alcove with a view of the outer space. 

First she looked about for a long while, feasting here eyes on some fruits she had never seen before. There was one that looked like a miniature watermelon with dark purple skin and yellow stripes which caught her interest instantly. She took one in her hand and gave it a sniff. It smelled like a very ripe fig. She liked it so she took another one then went to sit in the embrasure. Emma stayed there for a long time which gave her another opportunity to take time and think about the relationships she had developed with certain individuals since her arrival on the mother ship. And the one she had developed with Ter'kan's father was the most successful.

Emma kept looking through the window, motionless with her head leaning against the wall. Meanwhile her solitude began to be interrupted by those who were visiting the reserve occasionally in order to fill baskets with fruits or vegetables. She was turning her head each time someone was entering the place. She recognized, among many others, the male who had always attended to the Elder. Surprisingly that one left the place after filling a small basket with the same fruit she has chosen. Another visit took place a moment later while she was fixing the outer space. She turned around and saw Alrik'taden coming towards her. She stood up. He said as soon as he was next to her:

"I've been looking for you."

Emma gave him a look then moved away. But as she barely took a few steps, Alrik'taden went after her and prevented her from exiting the place by grabbing her arm. She simply said a little agitated while trying to free herself from his grasp: 

"No!"

But as she continued struggling and trying to free herself, suddenly he picked her up off the ground and carried her to the window. He made her sit in the embrasure, asking:

"What are you afraid of?

Emma looked at him with sadness in her eyes. The young male continued with a more reassuring tone as he started to brush his fingers against her right forearm slowly:

"Don't be afraid! I will take good care of you!"

Emma didn't say anything, just kept staring at him. The young male added immediately after:

"I miss my special time with you! You ways were unique! Your ways are hard to forget!"

And then, suddenly he reached for her intimate parts. Emma put both hands flat on his chest and pushed in order to make him move away but he refused to let go of her. He said with arousal in his voice while he kept caressing her:

"Just relax!"

She tried to stop him again by grabbing his hand with hers. And still this wouldn't stop him. By now his fully erect cock was already showing underneath the loin cloth. He added while he kept stimulating her private parts:

"Don't push me away! You know I needed."

First Emma refused energetically, trying to free herself from his grasp but Alrik'taden was very determined. He said again, visibly more aroused:

"Don't push me away! You know I need it."

She finally complied, once he performed a few more enticing caresses. So he took her panties off then removed his loin cloth as well. He positioned himself next to her bottom, standing then penetrated her slowly by holding her open thighs. He began to thrust, huffing noisily. He kept thrusting, throwing his head back from time to time. Meanwhile Emma turned her head to one side. She looked sad and subdued. And then he began to thrust faster. The more he was sliding his cock inside and out of her the more Emma was tensing up. He felt it so he tried to reassure her while he kept thrusting:

"Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you."

Unfortunately it didn't work. Emma became so tense and frightened he may hurt her again that suddenly she burst into tears. Alrik'taden stopped and looked at her, clearly confused. As she continued crying more violently, he pulled out of her and took a few steps back, seemingly even more perplexed. Emma took the opportunity and got up. She slipped her panties on quickly and ran away without taking her fruits.

Alrik'taden stood there, fixing the place where Emma was lying just a while ago then put his loin cloth back on. He didn't leave but rather chose to sit on the floor in the darkest corner of the reserve because he needed a moment of solitude with himself in order to give careful thought to the encounter he just had with Emma. He knew that she wouldn't accept his company as willingly as before but he didn't expect her to cry. Her attitude towards him proved how much their relationship had deteriorated. Their first intimate encounter had resulted into a sad incident and it seemed that she was still living with that bad memory. No wonder why his new attempt to make her understand that he could be different failed. Last month she showed him hostility by rebelling against him. He still had a vivid vision about the day when she hit him in the corridor of the mother ship. Today she may not have hit him again but rather showed him fear and hostility with tears. His grand-father had taught him many things about human psychology that he could remember more or less but there was one matter he never forgot. He knew that when humans cry this means they are scared or feel pain. And Emma cried which really proved that she dreaded his presence. This new realization triggered new doubts about himself and questioned the good side of his personality since Emma was considering him as a vile being. 

Meanwhile Emma just went up the ramp of her love leader's ship and headed to her quarters, drying her eyes. She was walking briskly, so distressed that she didn't notice Ter'kan's presence in one of the weapons room the moment she passed next to it. She kept walking briskly until she reached the door of her room. She typed the code and entered. And only when she saw herself alone she burst into tears again. So she threw herself on the bed and kept crying, lying in a fetal position. Soon after the doors slide opened and Ter'kan entered. He approached the bed and sat next to her, asking:

"Emma! What happened?"

She didn't say anything so he insisted while caressing her hair:

"What is the matter?"

She lay on her back, sighing.She answered, drying her eyes:

"I'm exhausted! My life has been so chaotic for the past weeks.  
-Is there anything that bothers you?  
-No! It's just...I'm tired and needed to let the steam out."

She was lying. Her previous encounter with Alrik'taden was the reason that caused her anger and sorrow. By now she already stopped crying.

Ter'kan caressed her hair a few more times, reassured. He then struck up a different conversation after a brief silence.

"Do you know that I spoke to Seki'sen not a long ago?  
-What did he say?  
-He really misses his time with you!"

Emma didn't say anything, just sighed obviously annoyed. Ter'kan continued:

"I think you should have your next training lesson with him so you can spend that extra time afterwards!

She still didn't say anything so he insisted by asking:

"Emma, are you listening?"

She raised herself into a sitting position and shouted uncontrollably:

"He always wants me! Always! I have enough of all that screwing."

She lay on her side in a fetal position and began to sob again. Ter'kan looked at her briefly before lying next to her in that same position. Emma moved and cuddled up to him immediately after. She said in a low voice:

"I'm sorry, I shouted at you! I'm not quite myself today."  


Ter'kan didn't say anything then began to stroke the back of her head, purring softly which helped Emma to totally calm down within a minute. Now she was relaxing with her eyes shut. The leader kept caressing her for a long moment until he spoke again.

"We will soon travel back to Yautja Prime. We will spend time there until we will find the appropriate time to go off in search of adventures just the two of us!"

She whispered with her eyes still shut:

"I can't wait for this to happen!"

They kept cuddling until Emma finally succumbed to sleep.

 

*Fifteenth month. In the course of the second week.

Emma was sitting next to the window in her other room on board the mother ship. She was fixing the outer space all pensive, sipping her juice from time to time. That moment of solitude brought back some memories and Alrik'taden's case was among them as always. He hadn't tried to approach her again since the day he met her in the fruits and vegetables reserve. And to her big surprise it went on the following days. It looked like he had lost all interest in order to revive their relationship. Emma felt relieved because she didn't need to worry about any more conflict again. She was lost in thought when suddenly she heard two scrapes on the other side of the door. She looked towards the door perplexed as more scrapes followed so she answered the door. She was rather startled to see Alrik'taden. He greeted her then went straight to the point:

"Hey! Can I talk to you?"

Emma stared at him for a few seconds and was about to refuse but then she made up her mind and accepted his request.

"Yes, of course! Come on in!"

So she stepped aside and let him in. Alrik'taden sat on the bed while Emma chose to sit back next to the window. The young male went on talking a bit hesitant:

"I believe our relationship came to a point that...need to be discussed. Besides our...lack of communication has led to a major...misunderstanding.I don't want our friendship to end completely that's why we must talk and take time to understand each other/  
-I'm glad you took the initiative of coming here and admitted that our relationship had become unpleasant which proved you understood my sadness and worries.  
-I became aware of how much you fear me by the way you reacted during our encounter in the fruits and vegetables reserve.  
-According to your careless behavior towards me for the past weeks I was convinced that you would hurt me again.  
-That is one of the reason why I'm here. I want you to stop considering me harmful. I admit that I hurt you in the past and now the time has come to explain why I have been unable to control myself.  
-You've neglected one easy matter at the beginning which brought bigger and unexpected troubles into out relationship! I was sad and disappointed because I did know that it wasn't the right way for you to behave.  
-As you already know sometimes I enjoy testing the dark side of my personality on people and I won't deny that you happened to be..."

He stopped, hesitating again what to say. Emma squinted then asked:

"I happened to be what?  
-You...happened to be the perfect prey for that because you are so small when compared to me!"

She had a soft laugh then said, almost scolding him:

"You are so wicked, you know that? So you took advantage of me because I am small. What about the day we had sex for the first time? Did you act carelessly just because you knew I was too small to defend myself?  
-No that wasn't the reason! It was such a incredible and new sensation that it became more and more difficult for me to adopt the right behavior at that very moment.  
-Didn't I ask you to stop because you were hurting me?  
-Yes, you did! Unfortunately I was overwhelmingly taken by the situation especially towards the end! You know that feeling? You can't stop because you need to finish  
-I know that feeling but still you could have done something about it. Why did you have to grab a hold of me the way you did? You know that some parts of your body are lethal for me, don't you!  
-I'm aware of that!  
-It's good to hear! You realized I don't have your females resistance. You may act savagely with them during sex but not with me. Not with me because I'm different.  
-I realized that since a long time ago that's why I'd like you teach me more about you.  
-Well...you spent enough time with me in order to become aware of that so I can't accept it as an excuse."

She paused briefly then added:

"You also should take some lessons for good reasoning  
-Why is that?  
-Because there was a time when you blamed me for what happened!"

Alrik'taden lowered his gaze. Emma continued:

"There is another thing! Why did you keep harassing me despite your father's and Seki'sen's objections?"

He looked at her again.

"Because I enjoyed that kind of challenge! Those forbidden moments were so thrilling especially when my father and his second were around. Besides your refusal was also adding more excitement to the whole situation. Last but not least that was because I need you."

Emma sighed, staring at him. He continued:

"I need you and that's something you can't change. I need you not only because your ways of pleasing a male are different but also because your origin and personality always teach me something new. I'm always eager to learn.  
-I understood that from the day I met you."

Alrik'taden nodded contentedly as Emma stood up and went to sit next to him.

"Look! I'm really glad we had this conversation because it helped to dispel the malaise that has been affected our relationship for too long.  
-I'm sharing your opinion! From now on I wish we could spend time together so we could make up for lost time.  
-I will soon travel back to Yautja Prime so we have only a small amount of time for that.  
-I know that! However I hope I will be able to fulfill my wishes so you can change your whole opinion about me if you know what I mean.  
-I do and that's something I'd like to experience with you again. I just need more time to get rid off my bad memories.  
-In that case, our reconciliation will be complete."

Emma laughed softly again before saying:

"I love reunions especially when they bring a satisfying renewal into relationships!"  


Alrik'taden stood up.

"I must go now! I will be on duty with my grand-father very soon."

He walked towards the door, adding:

"Besides I must have a conversation with my father too! See you, Emma!  
-I'm sure it will become a really important matter to remember. See you!"

The young male waved at her then left the room. Emma fixed the panel of door briefly with a smile then went back to sit next to the window. Later on, once her reconciliation with Alrik'taden had become official she had another happy and promising conversation with his father. On the other hand, Seki'sen accepted that change but still continued watching the young male just in case. Emma noticed that and found his way of dealing with the situation somehow annoying because it may have led to new troubles which she wanted to avoid at any cost. So she demanded explanations for his manner of behaving. She managed to convince him that she didn't risk being tormented by Alrik'taden anymore.

From then on Alrik'taden was seen with Emma constantly. He enjoyed assisting her in every possible task and sharing with her the knowledge he was learning from his grand-father during that period. Emma was fascinated and had the will to broaden her own knowledge or learn a new skill. So she didn't hesitate to speak to the Elder himself each time Alrik'taden didn't have enough information on a specific subject because he was still learning. This gave Emma occasions of new discoveries, concerning some character traits of the Elder thus leaving her confused but also delighted at the same time. Emma had to experience the Elder's sense of humor for the very first time. And what made those moments so enjoyable it was due to the fact that he always evoked hilarious matters with seriousness on his noble face which made her laughing heartily.

She appreciated to have long conversations with the Elder very much, especially when Alrik'taden was the center of his attention. And that was how she had ended up learning that the young male had phobia about pointy objects and blades during the first years of his childhood. This phobia must have made his introduction to most of the weapons difficult. And since that day Emma began to look at him with a fresh eye, wondering if he had other phobias now he was an adult. So she got softer on him thus bringing her close to him. Alrik'taden had become her friend and confidant again.

First their reunion was based on friendship only. And then in the course of the second day of the third week Emma gave in and accepted to add intimacy into their relationship again. It all happened when she playfully teased him about his past phobia. They were sitting in one of the weapons room on board the mother ship, keeping themselves busy with the cleaning and checking of their favorite weapons. Emma has just finished her work, that's when she got the idea of the teasing. She stood up and suddenly said by pointing one of the tip of her combistick close to his face:

"Look! Today I was faster than you!"

Alrik'taden stared at her a few seconds then grabbed her wrist, saying with a hint of annoyance in his voice:

"Will you stop that? It's not funny anymore!"

She chuckled then added as she kept her weapon close to his face:

"It will always be for me!"

He insisted as he put his weapon on the table nearby:

"Stop that!"

She asked, looking into his eyes seductively:

"Why should I stop?"

He took the combistick from her and put it on that same table. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her closer to him. He asked:

"Would you accept to play my game?  
-Why not?"

This encouraged him to entice her with a more daring approach. So he added:

"Come to my room!"

She whispered:

"Maybe!"

Alrik'taden grabbed her right wrist and insisted again with more arousal in the tone of his voice:

"Come to my room!"

Emma kept staring at him seductively for a few more seconds then made up her mind:

"Alright! I will join you there!"

The young male nodded then grabbed his weapon and left. Emma put her weapon on display then waited for a while before she went out of the room. She headed for Alrik'atden's room, as if she was taking a leisurely stroll through the corridors.

Emma reached his room happy and anxious at the same time. She was about to ring when all of a sudden the doors slide opened and Alrik'taden appeared naked. He didn't say anything. He just took her hand in his and pulled her inside. The rest took its course and they had sex again. Alrik'taden took good care of Emma thus cementing their reunion successfully.

 

*Fifteenth month. First day of the third week.

Emma had only just waken up after her nap when suddenly someone rang at the door. She answered. That was Alrik'taden ,wearing his attractive stuff as usual. He spoke to her, almost flirting especially since they had become closer again:

"Hey! Weren't you bored all alone in there?"

Emma had a soft laugh then said a bit teasingly:

"No, I wasn't bored!"

He continued with that same flirtatious tone:

"What if I keep you company?"  
-Maybe later!"  


Alrik'taden fixed his eyes on her greedily for a few seconds before saying:

"You're right! Today we'd better focus on something else.  
-What do you mean?  
-A visit!  
-Really? Who is that?  
-It's Seki'sen's brother! He arrived with his entire clan not a long ago.  
-Talk about a surprise!  
-Exactly! So my father asked me to inform you that he'd like you to join him in the control room as soon as possible.  
-Alright! Tell him I will be there in a moment.  
-Great! See you later!  
-See you!"

Emma closed back the sliding doors then retired to the bathing room in order to freshen up. Needless to say that her mind kept wandering to the new arrival on board the mother ship. She had met Ser'kah only twice before and kept vivid and pleasant memories about those encounters. She remembered how fast their friendship was born which led to deeper feelings afterwards. Ser'kah was handsome with a genuine concern about the others and she liked that a lot. She liked that and always wished for another encounter which will be longer thus leading to more discoveries about themselves. And today she had the feeling that it was about to happen. When she came out of the bathing room a moment later naked and began to dress herself, something crossed her mind. Something that made the very first sight of him unforgettable and unique. His eyes had an immediate impact on her not only because they were of different colors but also due to the piercing stare that was penetrating the soul so intensely thus provoking a perfect mix of fear and undeniable attraction at the same time. She combed her long and silky hair then put her strappy sandals on and left her quarters. 

Soon deep voices resounded in the distance as she engaged into the curved corridor. She then bumped into a group of six males as soon as she stepped out of it. Jun'oki, Saren and Lorik were among them while the three others remained unknown to her. Lorik greeted her with a simple hand gesture the moment she passed by them. Needless to say that the unknown ones took the opportunity to glance at her with great interest. Now she just engaged into the corridor which led to the control room. She met another group of six that was blocking the way. She had to clear herself a path through them in order to move forward. That's when she recognized Daku'sheen among them. She instantly became aware that the ones she couldn't recognize at first were in fact from Ser'kah's clan. 

Emma has just arrived at the entrance of the control room. First she listened to the voices for a short while before she decided to enter. She soon noticed Ter'kan and a masked male sitting at the pilot posts. As she continued moving towards them she also saw Alrik'taden who was sitting on one of chair of the first raw on the left side. Seki'sen was leaning against a console on the right side, not far from his leader and the masked male. She stopped and waited until Ter'kan, in turn, noticed her too. So he called her, waving his hand at the same time. The masked male looked at her while tilting his head slightly to the right:

"Emma! Come!"

Emma approached him. She glanced at the masked male twice as now she was standing next to her love leader. The latter exchanged words with the masked male before translating for her.

"Ser'kah said that unexpected circumstances brought him here and he doesn't regret it! He had some amazing encounters and you happen to be one of them."

Emma said with a smile:

"Tell Ser'kah I'm equally satisfied to meet him again. And it would be nicer if I could see all of him."

Ter'kan addressed Ser'kah again then translated for her:

"In that case what if you are the one who is going to remove his mask?"

Emma said, still smiling:

"I like the idea! That's going to add an exceptional moment to this eencounter."

Ter'kan added by pointing his whole hand towards the row of seats. 

"And many others will witness that too!"

Emma turned around and saw indeed that Ser'kah's entire clan was there including a few males of her own clan. She took in both groups briefly before getting close to Ser'kah. She then positioned herself between his thighs and pulled two small hoses situated on the left side of his head. A loud hissing was produced as steam exited. She grabbed the mask with her hands and took it away from his face. First she gave Ter'kan a glance then said while looking into Ser'kah's eyes:

"This is what I wanted to see!"

Ter'kan translated for Ser'kah right after. The latter made a hand gesture, indicating that Emma should sit on his lap. She gave Ter'kan another glance then did as she was asked to. She sat reservedly on Ser'kah's right thigh and still holding his mask. From then on Emma became the center of attention for all the males present in the room.

She was asked various questions. This really raised the curiosity of some and gave Daku'sheen the opportunity to have his very first close contact with her. Emma remembered delightedly the occurrence that took place months ago but this time she wanted to give him more. So she put her arms around his neck once he got down on his knees and gave him a hug. Alrik'raden enjoyed that scene so much that he felt the irresistible need to make a suggestive remark. He said as Emma went to sit back with Ser'kah.

"Talk about a close encounter!"

Emma glanced at the young male with a smile. Meanwhile Ser'kah's approach was becoming more daring as he kept exchanging words with Ter'kan. So he wrapped his left arm around Emma's thin waist while he was continuously and gently pressing his hand on her smooth skin. And then there was a diversion. Ter'kan decided that she should sing. She agreed with a smile then took her position surrounded by the males. Her performance had an great impact on Ser'kah and his comrades. Needless to say that her performance gave Alrik'taden the opportunity to speak his thoughts once again. The young male said, waving at her as soon as she finished singing:

"Emma! Listen!"

She approached him.

"What is it?  
-Emma! Listen! Ser'kah became your new admirer."  


Emma didn't add anything else and just turned around. She saw Ser'kah watching her like a hawk. She stared back at him briefly then rather chose to sit back with Ter'kan. Meanwhile males kept a non-stop flow of words. Ser'kah addressed her love leader again. The latter translated again:

"Emma! We are going to visit Ser'kah again later!"

She simply said, smiling:

"Alright!"  


Emma listened to the males for another while before she felt the need to go away. All the deep and guttural voices that were echoing loudly in the control room made her tired at the end. She gave Alrik'taden one more glance before leaving the room.

Ter'kan met up with Emma a lot later. She asked as soon as they entered a control room:

"Is this another meeting with his entire clan?  
-No! Only the three of us!  
-That's what I like to hear!"

They found Ser'kah typing on a console. He was covered by such a small loin cloth that he looked almost naked. He turned around and addressed Ter'kan. He then added something else while looking at Emma. Her love leader translated:

"Ser'kah is pleased to see you again and would like you to make yourself as comfortable as before."

Emma had a soft laugh because she knew what that meant She said after having glanced at Ser'kah once:

"It goes without saying!"

From then on Ser'kah began to ask Emma questions thus making that encounter more intimate. Each new question was leading to more daring approaches. Ser'kah was showing so much interest that his desire of wanting more was becoming gradually more imminent. Meanwhile Ter'kan enjoyed translating or didn't hesitate to make his own appealing remarks. And then Ser'kah soon surprised his guests with a disconcerting announcement. He said that he really enjoyed their company but now his duty was calling him somewhere else. Ser'kah exchanged a few more words with his guests calmly then let them go as nothing happened. Emma expressed her thoughts as soon as she and Ter'kan left the control room:

"Well really! There was a moment I thought he's going to ask me for the big thing!" 

Emma paused briefly before asking:

"So! He was just playing?  
-Of course he was! Remember what I told you about him! He loves to play around before getting into the real action."

She retorted, feeling a bit offended:

"I know that but still I hoped he would act differently with me!  
-Certainly not!  
-Why?  
-Because you really caught his attention! And the more he appreciates a female the more he will enjoy that game. That's why you can't be an exception.  
-In that case, I'm going to give him the opportunity to play for a long time or even for ever!  
-What do you mean?  
-I may refuse him!

Ter'kan and Emma have just reached their ship. They exchanged a few more words about the encounter then parted.

For the next few days Emma met Ser'kah several times. She really enjoyed what those encounters had to offer but also gave her great opportunities to understand him better. Since she knew what he was up to so she didn't hesitate to play with him just to see how much she could arouse him. Ser'kah seemingly enjoyed that very much. The day before his departure he requested for a training session with her This suggested how much he must have enjoyed her company and surely anticipated for another similar encounter.

*Fifteenth month. Second day of the fourth week.

Ter'kan just entered his private quarters and found Emma busying herself around. He said:

"Leave that for later!"  


He then added with a hand gesture:

"Hurry up! My father will come at the ship anytime soon!"

They left the room, walking side by side. When they came out onto the space that led to the exit of the ship, Seki'sen and the rest of clan were already waiting near the opened doors. First Ter'kan exchanged a few words with the second before he addressed his mate too. And then as it happened the day of their arrival, Emma and the second stood by his side while the rest of the clan gathered behind them. Soon the Elder and a group that was walking behind him approached their ship as soon as they got down the ramp. Surprisingly, Alrik'taden wasn't among them.

The leader greeted his father ceremoniously before he spoke to him. The second greeted the Elder the next moment then exchanged words with him. The three of them engaged into a conversation which lasted for a long while. Emma was listening, glancing at each one of them alternately. And then the Elder addressed her. First she greeted him by keeping her gaze lowered and only then she explained briefly but efficiently the new enlightenment their meeting had brought into her life and hoped this wonderful encounter will take place again in the near future. The Elder exchanged a few more words with his son and the second before he addressed the other members of the clan too.

And that was all. The Elder and his group moved away whereas Ter'kan and Emma were going up the ramp, followed by the rest of the clan. A short while later, Emma made her remark once they stepped inside the control room:

"Alrik'taden didn't come to see us! Do you know why?

No sooner had she pronounced the last word that the young male called out something to her :

"No need for that!"

Emma turned around and said with a joyful tone:

"Here you are at last!"

Alrik'taden added as he kept walking towards her:

"There is a change! My father and I have discussed it not a long ago and we wanted to surprise you only the day of the departure."

Emma glanced at Ter'kan before asking as soon as the young male stood in front of her:

"What was that about?"

He said a bit teasingly and looking into her eyes:

"I'm afraid you will have to put up with me from now on!"

Emma shrugged her shoulders while adding with a smile :

"I already did!

-I knew you would love it! In that case why don't you give me a hug?"

She sighed as a larger smile appeared on her face. Alrik'taden got down on one knee thus allowing her to put her arms around his neck. He stroked her back several times. Emma closed her eyes because it felt good. She closed her eyes as if she didn't want to divulge the thoughts that was crossing her mind at that very moment. She knew that one of the reason he had chosen to return to the clan was due to his new and deeper interest towards her.

They parted just as Seki'sen, Shun'ji and many others joined them in the control room. And then the usual maneuvers took place with every one getting ready and preparing the ship for the immediate departure. Emma was sitting with her head leaning on the back of her seat and staring into space. She heard Ter'kan addressing the engineer then all of a sudden there was a tremor followed by a very loud bang as if the ship just collided with something equally bigger. Another loud bang resounded followed by the sound of two doors that were slide opening. The sensation of being lowered was felt immediately after. And then the powerful but somehow soothing sound of the engine soon started to rumble. The ship went into free fall very briefly before it disappeared into the dark outer space, propelled by the power of the jet engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the following information in order to give you an idea about the difference of the size between Emma and Alrik'taden. :)  
> *Emma is 1.68 m tall and weighs 52 kilo.  
> *Alrik'taden is 2.35 m tall and weighs 256 kilo.


	20. Return to Yautja Prime. New events.

*Fifteenth month. Third day of the fourth week.

Emma and Ter’kan were sitting at the pilot posts. The leader was operating the instrument panel or the holographic screen above it from time to time while his mate remained motionless and staring at the outer space through the window situated in front of her. A dead silence was falling on the surroundings. It lasted until foot steps interrupted that serenity. They both turned around and saw Shun’ji approaching. The engineer saluted them then began to exchange words with the leader as Emma kept looking at them alternately. Despite her inability to understand them she knew they were discussing an important matter. Ter’kan seemed to take a lively interest in the conversation asking questions to which Shun’ji spoke at length about his plan of action. And then he went away after he nodded determinedly. Ter’kan explained the situation right away:

“Now he’s going to work in the engine room!  
-Is there anything wrong?  
-No! In addition to some regular checks, today he will also have to maintain some other parts in order to make sure that everything is working normally.  
-I remember, first time I visited the engine room it was as if I stepped into a technological nightmare. I have seen different and complicated engines on Earth but nothing prepared me for what I found in there. I think whoever designed and built that imposing piece of machinery must be insanely intelligent.”

Ter’kan asked while he kept operating his console:

“What about those who pilot, maintain or repair this ship?  
-I’ll put them in the same category! They also must be big headed.  
-You always find the right words in order to describe each situation. Besides your sense of humor makes our conversation really enjoyable.  
-And I love doing anything with you!”

Ter’kan stroked her hand once, glancing at her contentedly then carried on with his operations. Another silence followed which allowed Emma to give the current situation some thoughts. First of all, her reconciliation with Alrik’taden brought a very happy and positive transition into her life thus making their relationship as closer and intimate as before. The young male loved carrying on openly with her. He really enjoyed assisting her be it during a training session or any other circumstances. Emma was delighted and showed him equal sentiments. And often she was losing track of time because his presence entertained her so much. It seemed that now Emma liked pleasing the son so much that she was spending more time with him than she was with the father. This didn’t go unnoticed and what was supposed to happen, happened indeed. A new and hostile feeling was reigning not only because she was neglecting the leader but his second in command as well. Seki’sen soon began to express his dissatisfaction which triggered a new rivalry between him and Alrik’taden. He had always accepted the presence of the other males but for some reasons he had difficulties to put up with the young male especially when it came to intimate matters.

On the other hand Emma wasn’t aware of that new trouble until Ter’kan finally explained to her in details how unstable the situation had become again due to her new preference. Emma was astonished because she never expected that her love leader would have such opinion about her. She admitted that she rather spent a lot of time with Alrik’taden for the past days but never intended to like him better than the leader or the second in command. She had so much fun with Alrik’taden that she truly didn’t realize she was neglecting them. She concluded that was just a misunderstanding. So in order to dispel this misunderstanding and avoid a new one, she also had a conversation with Seki’sen thus succeeding in bringing harmony again. From then on Emma had three males to please and to be taught by within the clan. This gave her opportunity to diversify the tasks in her daily life even more. Mostly her relationship with Alrik’taden was meant to never be the same again and the upcoming events would prove that gradually.

Suddenly Emma startled as she heard Alrik’taden talking to his father. She had been so deep in thought that she didn’t even notice his presence right away. They started to address each other teasingly as soon as they made eye contact:

“Hey!  
-Hey! How are you my tiny huntress?  
-I’m fine! What about you?  
-I’m alright! Did you miss me?  
-A little bit!  
-Only that?  
-Yes! What did you expect?”

Emma stood up. Alrik’taden asked:

“What are you doing?  
-Now it’s the time for my training session with Seki’sen so I’m going to change into something more comfortable!”

She moved away, saying:

“See you later!  
-See you, my tiny huntress!”

She stopped then turned around, adding:

“Stop calling me ‘tiny huntress’ all the time! It’s annoying.  
-That would be difficult because it suits you so well.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders then left with a smile on her beautiful face because in spite of her verbal complaint, deep in her heart, she was flattered. Alrik’taden exchanged a few more words with his father then left the control room too. Meanwhile Emma have just finished preparing herself and was heading for the weapons room in order to take her combistick. She found Dal’serah and Jun’oki talking loudly in there so she took her weapon and went out immediately afterwards.

A while later she entered one of the training room and found Seki’sen already standing in the middle of the training ground. She approached him with a smile and looked up. She met his gaze so the second stroked her cheek slowly not only as a greeting but also as a way of affection. She brushed her hand against his arm twice then the training commenced.

That day she wished to practice many difficult strikes thus putting her endurance to test. Seki’sen loved it. Not only this augmented his delight but also his admiration as well. He praised her abilities with words or caresses whenever the circumstances allowed it. Emma enjoyed his attention both in terms of physical contact and ways of encouragement even though their verbal communication was very limited. Sometimes a word or a hand gesture sufficed in order to show him gratitude or give him a response. Seki’sen was of an excellent company even during breaks because he knew how to combine intimacy and work. For instance Emma enjoyed his caresses while he was reminding her the correct way of holding her weapon for an accurate strike. That often spiced up the situation and added new sensations. Their mutual attraction was not only triggering sexual desire but also an irresistible need to challenge each other to a combat. A formidable moment in the course of which they loved to battle while looking at each other with defiance and enticement. Needless to say it also allowed Emma to give herself all.

The training lesson was coming to an end when all of a sudden Emma managed a difficult strike with accuracy and strength. She was back at him with pride and trying to catch her breath. Seki’sen stared back at her for a brief moment before he got closer to her. So he put the index of his left hand under her chin and tilted her head thus forcing her to look up into his eyes. He said something while stroking her shoulder with his right hand. Emma smiled because she knew these were compliments. She felt the need to show him affection so she took his hand in hers and placed it next to her cheek. She enjoyed his scent a few seconds with her eyes shut then let go of him.

They left the training room immediately after. Seki’sen told her one word accompanied by hand gestures which signified that he wanted her to stay with him. Emma agreed with a nod, smiling.

Emma and Seki’sen kept each other’s company. They enjoyed doing necessary and entertaining tasks together thus livening up every place they were visiting. Emma’s presence was noticed sooner or later thanks to the sounds of her voice or laughter.

Later the second decided to go with her to the engine room because he wished to check on Shun'ji's work. The engine room was situated in the most remote area of the ship along with another large room meant for all sort of repairs but also used as a storage area. When they entered the engine room, surprisingly Shun’ji wasn’t there. Various tools and electric equipment were scattered here and there which clearly showed that someone had been working in there. However they decided to stay for a while in order to have a look round. That place had always exerted fascination but also fright on Emma. To her the engine looked like a monstrous and very complicated piece of machinery. A technological nightmare whose sight had always left her speechless. Emma glanced at the engine one more time before going out of the room, followed by Seki’sen. She took a few steps in the corridor but the second stopped her. He then pointed his whole hand to the left in order to make her understand that he wanted to show her the other room situated nearby. Emma looked at him then towards the direction he was pointing at. She accepted with a simple nod. So Seki’sen took her hand in his and led her to the other room.

Meanwhile Shun’ji has just returned to the engine room, holding a small electric device. He approached what seemed to be the most complicated part of the engine then began to type while looking at the screen of his device or that part of the engine. Exactly at the same moment a sensual activity was already taking place in the other room. Seki’sen was leaning against the wall with his legs slightly apart so exposing his half-harden cock in a provocative way. Emma was resting against his chest as she enjoyed pleasuring him manually. Long minutes went by. 

Meanwhile Shun’ji was busy working on that same complex part of the engine by using some of his weird looking tools. And then as he was typing on his electric device again all of a sudden heavy growls and loud moaning came from the other room. He ceased his work and listened again more carefully. The same arousing sounds kept coming from the other room. So he felt an irresistible need to go and check what was going on there. First he approached the doorway and waited a few seconds while listening to the lustful sounds. And then only after had he dared to have a look. He saw the second in command, from the back, giving it to Emma real good in a missionary position on the floor. so Luckily she couldn’t see him either because she had her eyes shut at that very moment. Shun’ji observed the scene another short while before moving away. He returned to the engine room and began to work as he kept giving constant thoughts to the action that was taking place over there.

And then the engineer had to cease his work completely because it became too difficult for him to concentrate due to the increasing action. Damn! It wasn't hard to imagine what was going on in there. The second had to thrust really hard and fast for making Emma moan so loudly! All that moaning aroused him unavoidably at the end thus reminding him there was a time when he was also having that kind of fun with her. And then as he was about to resume his work, suddenly a very loud moan almost like a scream resounded in the other room. It was followed by two others and then everything went silent again. Foot steps stomped in the corridor a little time after. Seki'sen appeared in the doorway with Emma standing nearby. She gave the second a look then glanced at the engineer then moved away, feeling a bit embarrassed because she knew that Shun'ji must have heard everything. Meanwhile Seki'sen entered the engine room and engaged into a conversation with his comrade.

 

*Fifteenth month. Sixth day of fourth week.

Emma has just entered the control room. She approached the pilot posts and looked through the window. The sky was becoming brighter as the landing process had already begun. The leader sensed her presence behind so he turned around. Emma smiled at him then went to sit. The ship was encountering slight turbulence. She was sitting still with her eyes fixed on the window of the pilot post while concentrating on the tremors that were shaking the ship vertically from time to time. Gusts of sandy wind swept across the window for a while then all became bright. The two suns appeared partially hidden by white and big clouds. And the more the ship was descending the more the light was becoming brighter too. Suddenly a ray of light hit inside the control room. Emma shielded her eyes by placing her hand above. She then stood up because she wanted to have a better look but due to more tremors she had to sit back. Meanwhile Ter'kan and his comrades were making all kind of operations, preparing the ship for its landing. A few minutes passed then suddenly the engine ceased its rumblings. The leader addressed his comrades briefly before they all stood up. Emma followed the second and the engineer with her eyes as they left the place immediately after. Alrik’taden approached her and said:

“Welcome back to Yautja Prime! I’m sure you were longing for this day to come.

She smiled at him.

“You are right! It’s been a long time. I’m looking forward to see my home again. I need to be there and think about my happy and upcoming plans.”

Ter’kan typed something on a console then took part in the conversation.

“Surely the next weeks are going to be promising and busy! Besides we are getting closer to the extraordinary event that await for us.”

Emma took the leader’s hand in hers:

“More fabulous adventure that will undeniably mark my life forever!”

Ter’kan nodded contentedly. His son added:

“I know what you are talking about! All that new knowledge you so passionately acquired will give you the satisfaction you deserve.”

Emma glanced at Alrik’taden with an happy smile then cuddled up to his father. The latter concluded while he was stroking her arm:

“I will be the first to experience that unique hunt! Now we better get moving.”

Ter’kan and Emma parted after one last hug then left the control room with Alrik’taden following behind.

They headed to the exit of the ship where the rest of the clan was waiting for them.The leader addressed his second briefly then went down the ramp with Emma walking between them followed by the others just as an Elder and his group have just arrived in front of the ship. It was the same Elder that welcomed them the day Emma had landed on Yautja Prime for the first time. There were the usual greetings and conversations in which everyone took part. This time Emma was also asked a few questions by the Elder and two of his lieutenants. Ter’kan made the translations with visible satisfaction. Alrik’taden received an equal attention and was asked many questions too. The Elder addressed the leader a few more words then moved away, followed by his group. The members of the clan, including Seki’sen dispersed immediately after.

Ter’kan, Emma and Alrik’taden conferred with each other about what they should do before they got going. First they remained silent but then Emma and Alrik’taden felt the need to exchange words once they reached the covered bridge:

“Are you going to sleep at home tonight or go somewhere else?  
-I'm going to spend the night with Na'hele! It will be a surprise for her because she doesn't expect me at all  
-I'm sure about that."

The bridge was crowed. Emma was drawing the attention of solitary pedestrians or groups constantly. She didn't care so she just kept walking between the two males, charming and passive. Moments later she stroked another conversation once they came out onto the long and very clean street that was leading to the part of the forest where their settlement was situated:

"It always brings back wonderful memories each time I'm walking along this street. First time I saw this place I was trul astonished because I didn't expect that Yautja Prime could offer so much. I lived on the clan's ship for months and always thought the choices for a comfortable daily life were pleasant but somehow limited. That's what I had always thought but all that changed the day of my arrival. There are plenty of shops in this street that proved the contrary. This place became my favorite shopping street and I really enjoy doing my shopping here."

She stopped then added with a more cheerful tone:

"Which reminds that I must buy sweets and a few crockery items as well."

Alrik'taden purred teasingly before saying:

"I knew it!"

Emma looked at him, smiling. So the young male grabbed her hand and entered a shop where beautiful dishes were put on display, adding:

"Come! We are going to chose all these together."

Ter'kan glanced back at the street then followed them inside. Meanwhile Emma began to look at the merchandise, always making remarks if something caught her interest. She didn't hesitate to ask Ter'kan or his son about their preferences each time she was unable to decide because there were too many beautiful items. She ended up buying more than she had planned to. Later on she came out of the shop with four dinner plates, two bowls, two serving dishes, a serving stand and a crystal jar. She exchanged a few words with the males then entered a sweets shop situated right next to the shop she has just left. Her shopping time became even more satisfying once she set foot in that place. She loved it. Not only she found her favorite sweets but also that day there were some new ones that tempted her. So she selected with delight those who looked the yummiest to her. Here again she left that shop with greedy eyes and more boxes that she anticipated. Ter'kan looked at her lovingly because he always enjoyed seeing her happy.

They set off. Emma was walking between the two males, glancing at the right or the left from time to time. She quickened her pace as soon as she saw trees in the distance because the need of seeing her dear home again became overwhelming. She addressed Ter'kan as the first dwelling came in sight:

"You can't imagine how much I missed this place!

\- missed it too!"

When their dwelling came in sight, Emma added:

"I missed my life with you in our home!"

They kept walking towards their dwelling, silent. When Ter'kan finally opened the door, Emma sighed with comfort. She crossed the doorstep followed by her love leader and his son. She went straight to the dining area and put her buying on the table then went to the bedroom in a hurry and threw herself on the bed. Ter'kan put away the boxes he was carrying then joined her. He sat next to her, asking:

"How do you feel?"

She answered, stretching lazily:

"Great! This is the best place to be!"

Alrik'taden entered the room at that very moment. Emma raised herself into a sitting position. First he addressed his father then exchanged words with her as well.

"Emma! I must go! I want you to know that I had many pleasant moments with you and wish we will be able to renew the experience in the near future.  
-I wish for that too!"

He nodded with visible satisfaction.

"Bye for now!  
-See you soon!"

Alrik'taden waved at her once more then left the room.

Ter'kan and Emma began to move around. The house was animated with their bustling activities again as they had to take care of a few things after their long absence. They were making comments as they moved from one room to another. They kept evoking with nostalgia some of the great moments they had together each time they were opening a door or a window that had been shut for a very long time. Not only that, every furniture or item triggered the memory of their happy days as well. It was hard to believe they managed to stay away from that place for so long. Their satisfaction was complete the moment they went in the garden for picking fruits and vegetables. The sight of the two flowering sun fruit trees delighted them even more. They had fun, preparing a delicious meal they took time to enjoy. 

Later that day, they retired on the covered terrace during evening hours and had a long conversation about a sad and upcoming event. Tomorrow Mar'ten's funeral will take place so Ter'kan explained to Emma what to expect. She listened to him with sadness in her eyes, asking questions each time she was interested in a specific detail so everything would go well and that day would become a matter to remember. That was an emotional conversation nevertheless and Emma got tears in her eyes twice especially when Ter'kan reminded her about the spear Mar'ten had always been in habit of using when he was training her. From then on nostalgia was hitting her so hard that memories began to rush through her mind constantly. She had an irresistible need to express her thoughts about him. Mar'ten had always been kind, wise, strong, devoted and a tad shy which always gave an unique touch to his personality. She liked that mutual and tender trust he managed to bring into their relationship. Mar'ten had been like a brother to her and losing him it was like losing an important being who had contributed to her happiness. 

Emma went to bed, with mixed feelings of sadness but also joy. Surely it did good to her for expressing her opinion about Mar'ten from the bottom of the heart. She enjoyed praising his qualities and evoking those wonderful moments she had with him. She kept thinking about her deceased friend until she fell asleep after one last sigh. So Ter'kan covered her with a sheet then laid next to her. He fell asleep soon afterwards. Outside a bird of night has just landed on the highest branch of the sun fruit tree and began to sing.

 

*Last day of the fifteenth month.

Emma woke up shortly after the rising of the two suns and saw she was alone. She raised herself into a sitting position and called the name of her love leader twice but there was only a profound silence so she moved and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through her hair a few times giving thoughts to the situation. Ter'kan must have gone out very early due to the sad and upcoming event. Surely he had many things to organize. She sighed then went to freshen up. She had to cease several times whatever she was doing because she needed to give deeper thoughts to the whole situation before she carried on with her preparation. She came out of the bathing room a while later, wearing a simple and revealing outfit. Her lustrous hair was flowing over her beautiful and white shoulders. A light flowery scent was emanating from her whole body. She instinctively went to the dining area. A pleasant surprise appeared before her eyes. One of the bowl, that she had bought the previous day, was filled with fruits. She smiled because she knew the significance of this. Often that was Ter'kan's way for telling her that he will be home at midday. She fixed the bowl for another brief moment then took a fruit and bit into it.

 

She went out on the covered terrace and stayed there until she finished eating her fruit. She fixed her eyes on some trees from the nearby forest for a short while then went back inside in order to complete the arrangements she had started the day of her return. And for this she visited all the rooms again and made sure everything was according to her needs while she kept her mind busy with various thoughts. Wonderful memories but also painful ones were tormenting her constantly, wherever she remembered her first night on Yautja Prime or those days when she and Ter'kan had conflicts. She then retired to the kitchen late in the morning in order to prepare a meal consisting of meat, fruits and vegetables. She set the table around midday due to the imminent return of the leader. Foot steps came from the corridor as she was putting a bowl full of fruits pieces on the table at last. Ter'kan soon appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his ceremonial outfit. A black and white loin cloth was draping the lower part of his body elegantly. A silver and beautifully embossed codpiece with golden tribal patterns was attached to a belt made of black and light brown leather. The silver buckle was as beautifully crafted as the codpiece and adorned with white and small canines. His silver colored armor was decorated with equally beautiful and golden, tribal patterns.

She greeted him with an amorous look in her eyes:

"Welcome back, handsome leader!"  
-It's good to see you again, love!"

He added as he glanced at the dishes that were already on the table:

"It looked like I came back just right on time. Just give me a moment then we can start eating! -Yes, of course!"

Ter'kan left the dining area. Meanwhile Emma has just put one more dish on the table. When the leader came back to her, wearing only by his loincloth he found her already sitting at the table and waiting. He took a seat in front of her. Emma smiled at him then started to display various foods on two big plates. She gave Ter'kan one then began to eat from the other one while asking questions about that sad and upcoming event:

"When will the ceremony take place?  
-First we will have to return to the ship well before the down of the two suns set in order to prepare for the burial the hunting gear that belonged to Mar'ten! Besides there is something that rightfully should belong to you from now on.  
-Yes! I must admit that I'm thinking about it constantly. I can't wait!"  


She paused then kept asking more questions:

"Who is going to be there?  
-Our comrades of course, Ser'kah and his entire clan and many others will attend as well!  
-I'm sure it's gong to be beautiful and sad at the same time! What about his trophies?  
-Everything will be put on permanent display on board the ship! This is going to be our way to always remember his achievements and honor him.  
-This is so right! By the way, I've always wondered how did Mar'ten's mates react when they heard about his death?  
-As you know my species tend to react differently when it comes to feelings of sadness. Surely they felt grief but it was short lived."

Ter'kan paused briefly before striking up a different conversation:

"Talking about hunting gear. I think we will have to proceed with the checking and cleaning of the one we have here in the house. It is necessary due to our long absence.  
-I also had this in mind while I was completing my arrangements inside the house!"  


Later Ter'kan and Emma cleared the table as soon as they had finished then retired to their weapons room. They worked well into the afternoon as they kept exchanging words. When they finally managed to execute all their tasks, they just had time to get ready.

They left the house well before the setting of the two suns. The weather was hot and cloudy. That day the bridge was really bustling with crowds. Groups were coming and going in both directions constantly. There were moments when they were forced to slow down their pace due to the congestion. They managed to cross to the other side of the bridge as they kept forcing their way through groups by always holding hands. When they finally reached their ship, they stumbled across four males, including Shun'ji. They were engaged into a lively discussion, standing near the lowered ramp. There were the usual greetings followed by a brief conversation.

And then they parted. Ter'kan and Emma went up the ramp and headed to the room in which their deceased comrade's hunting gear was put on display. One can imagine how both must have felt. Emma was walking, feeling melancholic nevertheless. Her sadness increased even more as soon as she entered that room. Alrik'taden and Seki'sen were already in there, waiting for them. There was another exchange of greetings then they started to sort out Mar'ten's equipment. 

They were making comments about each piece they were handling before they arranged it on the big table situated in the middle of the room. That was a sad moment for Emma nevertheless. And then suddenly silence struck as Ter'kan has just handed a spear over to Emma. That was the spear that Mar'ten had been always in habit of using each time he trained her. She took it and looked at it as her. And what made that moment even more sad was the beautiful necklace that was hanging at the tip. It was made of small and white, marble pearls alternating with tiny cubes of black wood. Emma understood at once the significance of that object so she instantly burst into tears. She expressed her thoughts, her voice strangled by uncontrollable sobs:

"He had made this necklace, especially for me and intended to give it to me as a present during the training session!"

She paused briefly the continued:

"Not anymore! Now he's gone!"  


Alrik'taden said as he put his hand on her shoulder:

"I know he meant so much to you! He was like a brother."

Emma sat at the table then simply nodded, looking at him with teary eyes. She kept crying, still holding the spear. Meanwhile Seki'sen exchanged words with the leader because he wanted to know what made Emma so sad. Ter'kan explained things then sat next to Emma. He took the spear from her and put it on the table. Emma cuddled up to him immediately after. Ter'kan began to stroke her arm gently, while purring in a low tone. This helped her to calm down quickly. Now she was leaning against her love leader's chest while she kept watching how Seki'sen was working. Suddenly, Emma moved the moment she saw the second grabbing Mar'ten's bio mask: She said:

"I'd like to be the one who's taking care of the mask!  
-I approve your idea! You will also be the one who will hold it when we will be on our way to the burial ground.  
-Yes! I want this too!"

Ter'kan addressed Seki'sen then translated for his mate:

"You can take care of the mask while Seki'sen will continue checking the weaponry!"

So Emma stood up and joined the second. She began to work on Mar'ten's mask. It was really a satisfactory moment for Ter'kan and his son to see Emma handling that mask with such a care. 

Later on they left the weapons room. Emma was walking with Ter'kan by her side and holding the mask against her chest while Seki'sen and Alrik'taden were following behind loaded with Mar'ten's equipment. They all headed to the room in which Mar'ten's remains had been kept since the day he died. When they entered that place they found Lorik, Jin'tei, Shun'ji and Dal'serah. They were talking, sanding near the wooden and metal coffin in which Mar'ten's body was lying. He dressed up in his ceremonial outfit. His dreadlocks were beautifully adorned with intricate and metallic silver rings. Emma understood that the four males present in the room had prepared and dressed the body. Ter'kan has just engaged into a conversation with his comrades while Emma kept looking at the coffin. Four others males of the clan soon appeared in the room. One of them addressed the leader briefly then waved at the three others saying something. So they closed the wooden lid then lifted up the coffin simultaneously and carried it away. Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Allrik'taden and the others then waved at Emma, simply saying:

"Let's go!"

When they came out onto the space that led to the exit of the ship, the rest of the clan was already there, waiting for them. Ter'kan addressed the others briefly then went down the ramp with Emma and Seki'sen walking by his side with the rest of the clan followed behind. They get over to the cemetery without further delay. 

When they reached the burial ground it was already dark. The place was crowded with groups and well lit by numerous torches. The coffin was open and lying near a freshly built tomb that looked like a crypt. Ter'kan was approached by several males. Each one of them exchanged words with him alternately. Those males addressed Seki'sen and Alrik'taden a few words as well. Everybody kept watching as each one of them told Emma a different word while they glanced at the mask. And then they all observed a moment of silence. Emma's beautiful face was tinged with sadness as she kept fixing her green eyes on the coffin profoundly pensive.

Ter'kan was the first to change the course of the ceremony. He addressed Seki'sen and his son before waving at them which indicated that the time has come for them to arrange the weaponry and hunting gear in the coffin around Mar'ten's body and in the grave as well. Ter'kan addressed his mate as soon as they had finished:

"Emma!"

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Now you can put the mask on Mar'ten's chest."

Emma nodded then did as Ter'kan told her. She got closer to the coffin and put the mask on Mar'ten's chest. She stood there with her eyes fixed on his face. Another moment of silence was observed then the same males who had taken away the coffin earlier, pulled down the wooden lid. They lifted up the coffin and placed in the grave. They made some last arrangements then finally sealed the tomb by closing the thick and metallic doors. Groups started to disperse little by little.,/p>

That night Ter'kan, Emma and the rest of the clan chose to return to the ship. They spent the night there. Each one went about his business. Emma and Ter'kan were seen here and there, working together. They then retired to the control room after having completed one last task. They spent the rest of the night, talking and sitting next to each other. Emma had finally succumbed to sleep at the crack of dawn. Ter'kan contemplated her for a while then for left for duty

Emma woke up later and saw she was alone. She relaxed on the reclined seat for another moment before she felt the need to exit the control room because she had something in mind. So she headed to the weapons room instinctively. where the spear that belonged to Mar'ten was put on display. Tears started to run down her cheeks as soon as she laid her eyes on that weapon.


	21. Fulfillment and new joys.

*In the course of the sixteenth month. 

Ten days later during twilight hours.

Ter'kan and Emma have just arrived at Ata'kheramen's house. A female was waiting for them in the antechamber. It was the same one that had welcomed them the day when Emma had been introduced to Ata'kheramen for the very first time. She exchanged a few words with Ter'kan while glancing at Emma twice then showed them inside a large room that overlooked a garden before she went away, closing back the sliding doors. They found Ata'kheramen, standing not far from the garden. The two leaders began to address each other while Emma was eyeing them with interest. It lasted for a moment until Ter'kan addressed her too:

"Emma! There is a change! Ata'kheramen would like you to stay for the night. He wishes that due to your long absence"

She glanced at Ata'kheramen, smiling before saying:

"Yes, of course!"

Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Ata'kheramen before translating for Emma again:

"I must go now! I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded. Ter'kan left the room immediately after. Ata'kheramen has just sat on a armchair that looked like a throne. First he eyed Emma greedily while emitting soft purring then gently took a hold of her wrist and pulled her between his thighs. He began to stroke her arms slowly before moving down to her waist. He did it until he felt the need to undress her completely. Emma was moaning in a low tone as he continued running his enormous and clawed hands all over her. Her moaning was accompanied by light breathing each time he was slightly brushing his mandibles against erogenous parts of her body in order to inhale her human and flowery sent.

Ata'kheramen kept pleasuring Emma like this until he decided to take her to bed.

Emma didn't sleep that night because she entertained Ata'kheramen artistically and sexually as well. When Ter'kan came back to pick her up the next morning, she was literally sleeping standing up. So he had to carry her all the way back home. Needless to say that Emma fell asleep as soon as the leader got her into bed.

Emma visited several houses over the next few days. In addition to her most notable and regular admirers, there was a new one which came as a real surprise. It all happened the second day of the third week when she visited Ata'kheramen's house again. Her one-on-one encounter with him had been interrupted towards the end by the unexpected visit of an old male accompanied by two younger ones, standing behind him as if they were protecting him. It was a spectacular arrival, indeed, which impressed Emma quite a lot. She understood right away that only an Elder or an Adjudicator could make such an entrance.

Meanwhile there was another arrival which added thrill and changed the course of the situation even more. Ter'kan has just entered the room accompanied by that same female because the time had come for him to pick up Emma. Ata'kheramen took it as a good opportunity and asked Ter'kan to join in the discussion. So Ter'kan began to translate thus allowing the old male and Emma to exchange words for the very first time. And that's how Emma learned that the old male was in fact an Adjudicator and most importantly Ata'kheramen's uncle. So her hunch was more than good. From then on she was behaving with a greater distinction due to the feelings of fascination but also shyness , unavoidably triggered by the impressive encounter. The conversation came to a favorable end when the Adjudicator wished for another meeting anytime soon. 

Emma left Ata'kheramen's house content with a new feeling of important achievement.

Later that day Emma and Ter'kan had a long conversation during the evening. Emma took great satisfaction of evoking significant moments that made her meeting with the thousand two hundred years old Adjudicator unforgettable. 

*It was at dusk during the last day of the sixteenth month.

Emma was walking along the trees-lined path that led to her dwelling. She was coming back after having accompanied Ter'kan a portion of that path. She stopped as soon as an unlit dwelling came into her sight. That was Mar'ten's former residence. So she came around it while glancing at the stained-glass windows before she decided to approach the entrance door. She stood there for a short moment, all pensive before going back to the tree-lined path. She took a few steps then stopped again in order to glanced back at the house one last time. She then moved on, walking at a brisk pace. The hot and humid air was loaded with the heady smell of the vegetation. Emma was only a few steps away from her dwelling when a sudden bird call broke the silence. She looked up as she kept walking. Another call more strident and distant than the previous one pierced through the hot air. Emma entered her house a short while later and went straight to the dining area in order to pour herself something to drink. She drank the beverage then retired to the covered terrace. She unwound there until bedtime. That night Emma fell asleep all alone in the middle of the big bed.

 

*Seventeenth month. Sixth night of the first week.

Ter'kan, Emma and Alrik'taden were enjoying another stroll across the amazing and big city. They were walking side by side leisurely, glancing on both sides from time to time. Suddenly Emma exclaimed as they were passing next to a big store where all sort of accessories were sold:

"That's what I was looking for!"

Alrik'taden asked:

"What are you talking about?"

She said by pointing her index at the accessories store:

"I'm talking about that store! I need to buy new accessories."  


The young male took her hand in his, saying:

"Come! Let's do the shopping together again!"  


So Emma entered that store, walking between the two males. The store was filled with jewellery, leather products including belts,sandals and countless other items. The most eye-catching part of the store was the huge display of accessories meant to adorn and arrange those Yautja dreadlocks in many possible and imaginable ways. It was like an impressive treasure.

Emma spent a lot of time, looking at the merchandise before she finally selected her favorite items. She managed to find three necklaces, two belts, four pairs of jewelled straps she could use for any outfit and even two brooches she intended to use as hair slides. She was really satisfied.

But that wasn’t over yet. Now Alrik’taden was looking at the items meant to adorn the dreadlocks so Emma approached him and said enthusiastically:

“I think that would be a very nice idea if you could buy some stuff in here! The choices are incredibly huge.”

Alrik’taden said as he took two silver rings beautifully embossed and meant to adorns the dreadlocks:

-Yes! I definitely need some of these.”

Emma smiled then began to suggest Alrik’taden her preferences. It lasted for quite some moment. Unfortunately none of the items Emma was showing seemed to make him satisfied. So she ended up complaining because he was so hard to please:

“Why did you make such a fuss and refuse all my choices?

-Because the items you showed me weren’t suitable for a male of my age!”

He added while he was pointing his whole hand at a wooden basket full of silver and golden rings decorated with colorful gemstones:

“These would be suitable for me!”

Emma said while she was showing him what she had in her hand:

“What? These are pretty similar to the ones you want!

-I don't think so!”

This time Emma lost her patience. So she put the rings she had in her hand back in another basket, saying a bit angrily:

“You're a pain in the ass! You know that?

Emma and Ter'kan left the store. Alrik'taden followed them immediately after. The same scenario repeated itself in a different place a while later. It took place in a store where one could buy all sort of customized bladed weapons. From then on Emma thought it would be better to ignore him because she didn't want to have any other argue. She continued strolling, addressing his father only. The young male made a few attempts to communicate with her again but she didn't seem to care. And then he said teasingly as they were passing by a sweets shop:

"Would you like to buy some sweets, my tiny huntress?"

She cut him short:

"No, thanks! Not today!"

Alrik'taden purred softly while glancing sideways at her. He then added as they have just stopped in front of another store with large displays of delicate fabrics, furs and leather goods as well:

"I'd like to make a purchase!"

He went on by putting his hand on her shoulder:

"And your are going to help me!"

Emma looked up and met his eyes. She smiled because Alrik'taden was so much fun to be around after all. She was unable to hold grudge against him for a long time. She sighed then said, still smiling:

"Sure! Let's buy something for you!"

Ter'kan took part in the conversation by saying:

"I'm also tempted to purchase something in there!"

Emma turned towards him and added with even a larger smile:

"I'm sure there are plenty of things that would suit you so well!"

Emma went inside the store followed by Ter'kan and his son. They enjoyed purchasing more items, essential for their daily lives. Later they chose to prolong their night out as soon as they had finished. So they chose to unwind in the most green area of the city. They sat and drank all sort of beverages while they kept commenting on the places they saw and their buying as well. 

 

*Seventeenth month. Fifth evening of the second week.

Emma and Ter'kan were cuddling, lying in the middle of the bed. They were discussing about the training session that took place earlier in the afternoon and the preparations required for the next one. Emma was showing a deep interest and loved asking questions each time her love leader was talking about matters that were new to her. All her questions proved her evident eagerness in order to acquire new skills. The leader was appreciative and didn't hesitate to bring into the conversation more topics as long as they stayed within her level. Emma was about to ask Ter'kan a new question when sudden and distant roaring of agonizing pain came from outside. Emma raised herself into a sitting position. She asked, visibly worried:

"What was that? I think it came from Seki'sen's dwelling."

She didn't wait for Ter'kan to answer and got off the bed immediately after. The leader asked:

"Where are you going?"

She said as she walked towards the door:

"I'm going outside on the terrace for a better listening!  
-There is no need for that!"  


She stopped and turned towards him.

"Why not?  
-There is nothing to worry about! I know the reasons of the roaring."

Emma asked more perplexed while sitting back on the bed:

"You do?  
-Yes! This means that one of his female is in labor!"

Her face lit up.

"Really? That's so exciting!"

Ter'kan nodded as more roaring resounded in the distance. Emma felt the need to express her thoughts:

"Giving birth is physically and mentally very tiring!  
-Surely, it is!  
-How long do you think it's going to take?  
-It's difficult to say! It may finish soon or take the whole night.  
-Do you think it will be possible to visit Seki'sen tomorrow?  
-Of course! We will go there in the early evening!"

Ter'kan added while he was eyeing her satisfyingly:

"You are curious to see the pup, aren't you!"

She said, smiling:

"I must admit that I am! I am because it's Seki'sen's."

The event that was taking place in Seki'sen's dwelling at that very moment encouraged them to tackle a totally different subject from the one they have been talking about before. They took interest in discussing and comparing the changes both a human or a Yautja female was undergoing once she was ready to give birth. Meanwhile the distant roaring kept coming at close intervals. It lasted the all evening and only ceased once Ter'kan and Emma had decided to prepare for bed time. It brought a relieving feeling. It also proved the female had given birth at last.

 

*The following day. 

Emma and Ter'kan visited Seki'sen's house during the evening time. Emma felt a bit awkward once she had to enter that place again. Unavoidably so many past memories began to rush through her mind. The second in command himself welcomed her and Ter'kan before he led them to a room where they found two females who were having a rest. One was slumped on cushions and very pregnant whereas the other one was sitting in a lotus position and cradled an asleep pup. Greetings were followed by a friendly conversation. The conversation became sweeter once the new mother proudly introduced her son. Emma remembered her right away.The new mother was in fact the same female that Emma had chased away because she had dared to show Seki'sen too much affection. That took place at a time when Emma payed Seki'sen the very first visit months ago. She remembered that moment as if it happened yesterday

Seki'sen sat on the mattress next to the new mother while Ter'kan and Emma made themselves comfortable on another one, sitting in front of them. The leader has just engaged into a conversation with his second in command. A moment during which Emma was left apart. She took it as a good opportunity to analyze the mother and her newborn pup more carefully. It didn't take her long until she became aware of the striking resemblance between the little male and Seki'sen. He had the same facial features and skin colors. Suddenly there was a diversion as she kept observing the pup. He has just opened his eyes and began to squeal in a low tone while he kept moving his arms and legs in the same way that any human newborn would do it. From then on Seki'sen switched to a different conversation and rather focused on his son. That's when the leader noticed his mate's increasing interest she had developed for the pup due to her constant smile. So Ter'kan decided to surprise her with a question:

"Emma! Would you like to hold the pup?"

She answered as her smile grew wider:

"Yes, of course!"

Ter'kan addressed the new mother then translated for Emma:

"Amara wants you to sit next to her!"

Emma got up and went to sit with Amara. The new mother gave Emma her son to hold who was as big as an one year old human infant . Now all eyes were fixed on Emma. She enjoyed asking questions or making remarks as she kept cradling the pup with care and delight:

"What is his name?"  


Ter'kan addressed the mother before translating again for Emma:

"Amara thought about An'yim but she's not sure yet!"  


Emma glanced at the pup's little mandibles then expressed some thoughts she had earlier:

"The pup looks very much like Seki'sen, that's why I think it would be right to name him like that too!"

Ter'kan exchanged words with Amara again before translating for Emma:

"Amara approves your choice!"  


Emma simply smiled then asked as she brushed the pulp of her thumb on the pup's tiny claws:

"How much does he weight? What about his height?"  
-Seki'sen told me that the pup is eighty-five centimeters and weights almost 8 kilo!  
-That's amazing! Think that one day he will become as big as his dad!"  


Ter'kan said while glancing at the pup:

"He will grow up fast. Wait and see!"  


Emma had a soft laugh that's when another diversion interrupted her joy. Suddenly the pup began to squeal louder. Emma exclaimed:

"Oh, I think he had enough! He really wants to go back with his mom."

Ter'kan translated for Amara once more. The female simply nodded. She then took her son back and held him against her chest. The little one soon began to purr like a kitten. Emma felt the need to make more hear-warming remarks while she kept watching the tender scene. From then the general conversation revolved around infants and pregnant females due to the fact that that was another important period for Ter'kan and his own kind. It was at this time of the year when the Yautja species was regenerating and thriving. The life cycle continued. Each death was compensated by a new life. Little and helpless males would become tall and fearless warriors later. Emma and Ter'kan left the second's home with the promise of another visit. That evening they visited more houses inside the clan settlement before they finally went back to their own.

 

*Last day of the seventeenth month.

Ter'kan came back home late in the afternoon and found Emma in the garden. She was in the process of picking fruits.

"Good afternoon, beautiful!  
Good afternoon, my Ter'kan! I didn't expect you'd come that early today!"

He went on once he stood next to her.

"I've got some new not so long ago that's why I had to change my schedule!"

She asked while she kept arranging the fruits in the basket:

"Tell me what happened!"  
-She'raga gave birth to our son and for this I'm going to visit her."  


Emma stopped picking fruits. She sighed, utterly annoyed before saying:

"I knew it's going to happen sooner or later!"

She asked while she continued picking fruits :

"For how long will you be gone?  
-I'm going to spend the night with her!"

Ter'kan fixed his eyes on her a few seconds before saying out of the blue because he became aware of her feelings at that very moment.

"Never forget! You became my only love and nothing will never change that. I will be back tomorrow morning, just after the rising of the two suns.Bye for now!"

He then went away, walking briskly.

Emma picked one last fruit then returned to the house. She retired in the kitchen and washed the fruits. She then began to cook once the fruits were beautifully arranged in a crystal ball. She busied herself, looking sad as she kept thinking about the reasons for which Ter'kan had decided to spend the night away from home. And then suddenly she burst into tears as she was cutting the meat into small chunks. She was crying, leaning against the table because that new happening had brought back many unpleasant memories. 

She had always thought those feelings will never bother her again but since the birth occurred she definitely realized that was not the case. She was crying despite the fact she knew Ter'kan loved her and her alone. She kept crying for another short moment because she needed that before she slowly came to terms with it. So she splashed some water on her face then went on working. She prepared a delicious meal, she took time out to enjoy.

Now she has just finished eating and was about to clear the table. That's when she heard noises coming from the garden so she went to check. She startled instantly because she found Alrik'taden perched on the thickest branch of the sun fruit tree. She addressed him with a wide smile because his unexpected visit made her happy:

"Good evening, naughty! What are you doing up there?"

Alrik'taden jumped down. He answered while walking towards her:

"Good evening! I wanted to surprise you so I came this way.  
-I can assure you that it worked!"

Now he was standing in front of her so he added:

"I knew you will like it!"

Emma looked up and met his eyes. As she was standing in the middle of the doorway, he asked:

"Won't you let me inside?  
-Yes, of course!"

Emma stepped aside and let him in. She closed the doors and went back to the dining area followed by the young male. He exclaimed as soon as he saw the leftovers on the table:

"So you were enjoying all this delicious food alone!  
-Yes!"

He paused briefly before he tackled a different subject. He asked out of blue.

"By the way! Where is my father?"

She answered as she just started to clear the table:

"Your father will spend the night away from home!  
-Why is that?  
-Because She'raga gave birth to their son so he wished to be with her!  
-That's a very good new!"  
-Yes! Now you have a little brother."

Alrik'taden was scrutinizing her with interest. Emma put the dirty dishes in a pile then went back to the kitchen. Alrik'taden remained, standing near the table for a brief moment all pensive then joined her. He fixed his eyes her profile briefly before addressing her again because he knew what kind of thoughts were tormenting her at that very moment:

"Emma! Perhaps there something you'd like to tell me!"  


She simply said without looking at him while she kept washing the dishes:

"Maybe!":  


The young male insisted by adding:

"You can tell me anything you want. I'm a good listener."  


Emma ceased her work and said with a bit of nervousness in the sound of her voice:

"Don't insist! I don't feel like I want to speak about that matter at all."  


She then went on washing. The young male concluded while staring at the movements of her hands:

"Alright! We can talk about anything you like except that!"  


He added while crossing the doorway:  
"I will be waiting for you on the terrace!  
-Yes, of course!"

Alrik'taden left the kitchen after having glanced at her one more time.

Emma went out on the terrace a while later and found Alrik'taden sitting in a corner. They had a long conversation. They enjoyed evoking memories of their first encounter and many other events that cemented their relation ship til very late at night. But as the night progressed Emma felt the need to take some rest . So she lay down on the mattress and continued her talk like this. She ended up succumbing to sleep quite rapidly after that.

The young male contemplated her a few seconds then picked her up cautiously. He carried her down stairs and got her into bed. He took in the room one last time then left the house by the same way he had came earlier.

*Eighteenth month. Fourth day of the first week.

That day Ter'kan invited Emma for another stroll across the city which she gladly accepted. They left their house just before the setting of the two suns. Emma soon became perplexed once they came out onto the junction that was leading to the covered bridge and gave access to those long and immense, crowded streets. To her surprise they didn't engaged into one of those streets but rather crossed the covered bridge. Emma questioned Ter'kan about the reasons of that change but he was only giving vague answers or no answers at all.

But she was in for more surprises as soon as they had reached the other side of the bridge. Ter'kan announced that he needed her to accompany him to the gigantic and vast landing area in order to check something on their ship. She agreed without further questioning.

When they arrived at the vast landing area a while later, the two setting suns had already began to disappear at the horizon slowly. The rays were reflecting on the polished surfaces of several ships so creating a very bright light.

Now they were walking among ships of various sizes and shapes, always turning right or left. Emma exclaimed right away once they had reached their own ship at last:

"How come the ramp isn't lowered? I don't understand!"

She looked around then went on, by pointing at a smaller and newly manufactured ship situated just a few feet away from theirs:

"Look at that small ship!"

Ter'kan glanced at the ship she was pointing at then asked, eyeing her with interest:

"What do you think about it?  
-I like its sleek shape!"

No sooner had Emma finished her sentence that she saw Shun'ji who has just appeared at the top of the lowered ramp of that ship, He waved at them, saying something . Emma asked with astonishment immediately after:

< p>"Why is Shun'ji in there? What's going on?  


Ter'kan didn't answer her questions. Only after having exchanged words with the engineer did he answer. Meanwhile the latter went back inside the ship.

"He is in there because he's checking important parts of our new ship!"  


Emma beautiful face instantly lit up with joy as she asked:

"What?"

She was so overwhelmingly surprised that she hugged him by wrapping her arms around his waist taken by a passionate surge of affection. Ter'kan continued while stroking the nape of her neck gently.

"We will fly out the day after tomorrow in search of adventures! Just the two of us!"  


She whispered with her eyes shut as she tightened her embrace even more:

"I love you, Ter'kan!"

He said as he kept caressing the nape of her neck:

"Me too!"

They cuddled like this for another short moment then parted. Ter'kan took her hand in his, saying:

"Let's take a tour of our new ship!"  


They went up the ramp and entered the ship. Now they were standing in the middle of small and square room. There was the entrance to a corridor situated on the left which gave access to six rooms. The living quarters were on the left side whereas there was a weapons room situated between a room meant for trophies and another one where various hunting equipment were put on display. And at the end of that corridor a fifth doorway came in sight which was the entrance of the control room. The control room was the most spacious and complex area of the ship. Four seats were aligned at the pilot posts. Emma fell in love with that place instantly not only because it had everything she wished but also because its interior design was very similar to the bigger ship. She was always making beautiful comments about details that really caught her attention or enjoyed asking questions especially about the living quarters as proof of her satisfaction.

Meanwhile they have just joined Shun'ji on the bridge. Shun'ji had to explain several important details in order to reassure his leader. Emma witnessed their meeting which lasted for quite some time. She asked Ter'kan once the engineer had left because she needed to be reassured herself:

"You and Shun'ji had really a long conversation! I hope that was all about good matters."

Ter'kan said while kneading her left forearm gently.

"There is nothing to worry about! Shun'ji spent the whole afternoon in here and checked everything. Our ship is ready for its journey."  


She said with a lovely smile:

"That's more like it!"

They took another quick tour before they exited the ship, holding hands. They headed back home, all ecstatic as they kept expressing thoughts about the long-awaited and wonderful events.

The day after tomorrow Ter'kan, the handsome Yautja clan leader will embark with Emma his beautiful human lover for another journey and travel to a planet where they will be able to fulfill their dearest and most awaited dream. They will hunt together, at last.


End file.
